Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah
by imappyon
Summary: KHDS season 2: Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah. Terkadang, dunia terasa begitu sempit. CHAPTER FOURTEENTH UPDATED!
1. Short Message Service

**Author's Note:**

Alohaaa ingat aku? :D hehe

Akhirnya dibikin juga lanjutan Kisah Hunter di Sekolah. Lama amat ya? Biasa, orang sibuk *ditendang

Makasih buat yang uda review di kisah sebelumnya, review kalianlah yang membuatku bersemangat membuat lanjutan cerita ini. Hontou ni arigatou!

Sekarang tenangkan diri bagi kalian yang masih panas karena kekalahan Indonesia lawan Malaysia dalam pertandingan sepak bola. Anda bukan salah satunya? Oh, sama kita. Serem ya. Di twitter apalagi pada ngumpat2. Nah jadi intinya bayangkan Kurapika yang manis imut itu sedang berjalan di bawah gerimis dengan bajunya yang basah dan lembap. Bayangkan betapa dingin dan tenangnya dia. Bisa? Nah, anda siap membaca.

**XxX**

**Title : Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah**

**Chapter one : Short Message Service**

**Warning : Dari judulnya aja uda ga kreatip. DLDR.**

**XxX**

Hitam mewarnai langit. Bulan mengintip diam-diam dibalik awan-awan mendung. Di sepanjang jalan air menggenang sisa kehadiran hujan. Tetes-tetes air masih berjatuhan. Gerimis masih belum reda.

Seorang wanita berjalan tenang di bawah tetesan air hujan. Dia begitu menikmatinya sampai tidak memedulikan tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Langkah wanita itu berhenti di depan rumah berpagar biru. Ia meraih saku bajunya, mengambil kunci dan membuka gembok yang mengunci pagar rumahnya. Ia memasuki pekarangan dan membuka pintu depan. Setelah menutup pintu ia menguncinya kembali.

Wanita itu mengibas-ngibaskan rambut pirangnya yang basah. Kemudian ia mencopot sepasang sepatunya yang telah basah dan membungkus kakinya yang dingin ke sandal rumah. Ia melewati ruang tamu dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kamar itu gelap. Nyaris tak bisa melihat apapun karena minimnya pencahayaan. Sesekali lampu dari kendaraan yang lewat menerobos masuk dari sela-sela gorden tebal. Tangan wanita itu meraba-raba dinding, dan seketika ruangan menjadi terang. Menampakkan segala isi kamar yang didominasi dengan keberadaan rak-rak buku.

Tangan itu kini beralih ke rambutnya. Ia mulai merasa risih dengan tubuhnya yang lembap dan baju yang lengket menempel. Menganggap mandi adalah pilihan terbaik, wanita itu pun mengambil handuk dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Heh, Kurapika lagi mandi, jangan ngintip. Kalo ngintip, hentai.

Setelah selesai dengan segala urusan pembersihan diri, Kurapika menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur _queen size_ yang empuk. Menikmati kenyamanan baju yang kering dan _spring bed_ yang lembut. Dirinya hampir saja terlelap ketika tiba-tiba ia ingat sedikit pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Kurapika meraih tas kerjanya yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengaduk-aduk isinya. Kurapika mulai tak sabaran karena benda yang dicari tak kunjung ditemukan. Sebentuk benda persegi jatuh dari tasnya. Sebuah kalkulator.

Kurapika mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kalkulator. Kalkulator itu berpindah ke tangannya, dan ia melepas penutupnya. Kurapika mendapati kalkulator miliknya tidak dalam kondisi mati, tapi dalam keadaan hidup dan ada angka-angka yang tertera disana. Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_6816624555_

Kurapika berpendapat bahwa dia memang lupa mematikan kalkulatornya dan tombol-tombolnya tertekan oleh benda-benda yang ada di dalam tas. Tanpa ambil pusing Kurapika meletakkan kalkulator itu kembali ke lantai.

Tangannya baru saja akan kembali mengaduk isi tasnya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar deringan. Suara itu berasal dari ponsel milik Kurapika. Deringan yang pendek, tanda sms masuk.

Kurapika mengambil ponselnya dan membuka sms yang baru masuk. Sms itu dikirim oleh nomor yang sama dengan yang terketik secara misterius di kalkulator miliknya.

_**From**__: 681-6624-555_

_Malem.._

Kurapika memandang tanpa ekspresi. Tapi otak dalam kepalanya terus berputar memikirkan kesamaan nomor pengirim sms gelap itu dengan angka yang ada di kalkulator. Rasa penasaran membuat jari-jari lentiknya segera mengetik balasan.

_Siapa ini?_

Kurapika meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke lantai. Mengaduk kembali isi tas kerjanya sambil menunggu balasan. Tepat ketika benda yang dicari ketemu, ponsel kembali berdering. Satu sms masuk.

_Ah, mCa gX kn4L siEch.._

Kurapika mengerutkan kening. Cuma satu yang ada di pikirannya: orang alay. Kurapika tidak lagi mengetik balasan.

10 menit kemudian..

Satu sms masuk.

_Anti-alay ya? Sampe ga dibales lagi. Hahaha_

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. Mulai merasa kesal dan mengetik balasan dengan kasar.

_Anda siapa dan ada urusan apa? Jangan main-main._

Sms dikirim ~

KRING KRING KRING!

Sms diterima ~

_Baiklah,aku Kuroro. Kalo ga kenal juga nangis nih, sensei jutek._

Mata Kurapika langsung membulat membaca sms yang baru masuk itu. Perasaannya kesal karena dipermainkan lagi, tapi juga merasa.. senang. Wanita itu langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh rasa aneh yang menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Jari-jarinya kembali menari di atas _keypad_ ponsel. Jadi kira-kira beginilah kelanjutan balas-membalas sms mereka, K berarti Kurapika sementara L berarti Kuroro. L diambil dari Lucifer, kan nama lengkapnya Kuroro Lucifer. Oke gak ada yang nanya. Lanjut.

_K : Ada urusan apa?_

_L : Juteeeeeeek_

_K : Kau mau nilai matematikamu kubuat 5?_

_L : Cih, guru licik. Teganya kau menjadikan nilai sebagai perisai._

_K : Kalau begitu cepat katakan apa maumu._

_L : Jadi begini, aku berpikiran untuk membeli buku latihan soal persiapan UN. Tapi aku tidak tau dimana belinya. Aku juga tidak tau buku mana yang bagus._

_K : Ya cari di toko buku lah, geblek. Tanya ama penjaga toko semua beres._

_L : Guru mana yang bilang muridnya 'geblek'? Kamu guru apa bukan!_

_K : Lah kamu murid apa bukan! Beraninya bicara begitu pada gurumu!_

_L : Juteeeeeeek_

_K : Kuroro, asal kau tau aku sedang memegang pena merah._

_L : Oke, nyerah._

_K : Lalu maumu apa?_

_L : Aku mau sensei menemaniku membeli buku itu. Kurasa sensei orang yang tepat. Ayolah sensei, bantu muridmu yang mau lulus ini. Oke?_

Kurapika terdiam beberapa saat membaca sms terakhir. Menemani murid menyebalkan itu membeli buku terdengar mengerikan di telinganya, dia bisa dikerjai habis-habisan. Namun nuraninya sebagai guru tidak sampai hati untuk menolak. Tapi tidakkah itu terlihat seperti.. kencan?

Brak!

Kurapika menjedotkan kepalanya ke lantai. Untung saja lantai itu diselubungi karpet tebal, kalau tidak bisa gegar otak gadis manis itu. Dan taukah kau dia terlihat semakin manis dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah karena memikirkan kata barusan? Dia bahkan tidak paham mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba salah tingkah sampai hampir mencederai diri sendiri seperti itu.

Jempol Kurapika siap mengetik balasan, meski sedikit ragu-ragu. Dan dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan.

Mari kita berpindah lokasi. Dari kamar sang putri rupawan yang tengah mati-matian mengetik balasan menuju ke sebuah rumah yang terbilang megah tempat sang pangeran tengah menanti. Lelaki berambut hitam itu memandangi kaca jendela kamarnya. Memandang kosong pada pemandangan malam. Matanya boleh beralih, tapi hatinya tetap terpaku pada ponsel bisu yang tergeletak di atas meja.

_**~ Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui maryeokeun LUCIFER ~**__**  
**__**~ Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui mabeobeun LUCIFER ~**_

Ponsel berdering tanda sms masuk. Tanpa memerlukan kontrol dari otak, Kuroro refleks mengambil ponselnya dan membuka sms tersebut.

_**From :**__ Sensei Jutek_

_Baiklah. Kapan?_

Cuma mau mengetik dua kata satu titik satu tanda tanya saja Kurapika mikirnya setengah mati. Tentu saja Kuroro tidak tau hal itu. Anak lelaki itu malah menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Berusaha menahan gejolak kebahagiaan yang merasuk di tiap aliran darahnya. Rasanya ingin menari dan lompat-lompat keliling kamar. Berusaha menjaga wibawa, Kuroro hanya tersenyum. Karena memang hanya itulah yang tak dapat ditahannya.

_**Send to :**__ Sensei Jutek_

_Sensei baik deh ;;) Hari Sabtu, pukul 9. Bisa?_

_**~ Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui maryeokeun LUCI-**_

Dering belum lagi usai, Kuroro dengan tidak sabaran membuka sms yang masuk.

_**From :**__ Sensei Jutek_

_Ok_

Dibalas hanya dengan satu kata. Tapi satu kata itu dijamin sanggup membuat sang anak lelaki tertidur lelap malam ini.

**XxX**

**Author's Note:**

Jadi kenapa si Kuroro memasang lagu shiNEE sebagai ringtone sms hapenya? Karena judul lagu itu Lucifer!

Lalu kenapa ff ini singkat? Em.. itu..

Jadi intinya *berusaha ngalihin pembicaraan* di chapter selanjutnya si Kuroro bakal kencan deh ama Kurapika ~ Yeee PJ PJ ~

Sebenernya author juga bingung kenapa kisah dua anak yang aslinya musuh sama musuh ini yang justru diperhatiin kisah cintanya di ff ini. Yasudahlah, nikmatin aja yaa ~

Kritikan/masukan? Klik Review! ;)


	2. Date

**Author's Note:**

Chapter one dipublish tepat setelah pertandingan sepakbola Indonesia vs Malaysia di Bukit Jalil. Dan sekarang chapter two dipublish pada saat pertandingan sepakbola Indonesia vs Malaysia lagi di GBK. Berarti ada selisih berapa hari tuh. Padahal niatnya chapter ini dipublish sehari setelah chapter one. Tapi niat tinggal niat, malah keasikan nonton anime. Muehehehe. Gomennasai.. *bersimpuh

Dan setelah author baca ulang, ternyata pada chapter one author lupa menyertakan disclaimer (again) maklum, abis vacuum sebulan soalnya..

Gomennasai yoshihiro-sensei.. *nunduk 90 derajat

Now, hope you enjoy this chapter two :D

XxX

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah**

**Chapter Two: Date**

**Warning: AU, OOC, DLDR**

XxX

Langit tampak begitu cerah. Aroma pagi hangat terasa. Burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon berkicau riang. Mereka seakan menyenandungkan tawa melihat pemandangan di balik jendela. Seorang gadis tengah mematut diri di cermin.

"Hmmm.."

Gadis berambut pirang. Satu kalimat cukup untuk membuat kalian membayangkan gadis itu adalah Kurapika. Ya, gadis pirang itu sedang tegak berdiri di depan cermin. Satu hal yang jarang sekali dilakukannya.

"Mmmm.."

Gadis di balik kaca mengenakan cardigan ivory berlengan ¾ dan berhiaskan pita renda di dadanya. Sebagai bawahan ia memakai rok A line skirt berwarna hijau muda. Gadis itu manis sekali dengan tatanan seperti itu. Tapi ia masih saja mengerutkan dahi memastikan pakaian itu pantas apa tidak. Kurapika bergerak-gerak sedikit, melihat bagaimana baju itu membalut tubuhnya. Semakin ia pikirkan, semakin ia bingung. Dan akhirnya, sadarlah gadis itu betapa bodohnya ia mikir sampai segitunya.

"Ah, apaan sih. Sudahlah," ujarnya putus asa sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Gadis itu melihat ke cermin lagi, rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Cepat-cepat ia menyisir kembali rambut pirangnya. Kurapika meraih jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga berwarna zamrud, kemudian ia menyematkan jepitan itu di rambutnya. Mencoba menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Kurapika melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Jarum pendek tepat di angka sembilan sedangkan jarum yang panjang baru saja terhenti di angka dua belas.

KRING KRING KRING!

Ponsel Kurapika berdering. Gadis itu meraih ponselnya dan membuka sms yang masuk.

_**From : Kuroro L.**_

_Ud4 d bWh niEch,, kLuar dUmz.._

Kurapika berekspresi jijik. Ia paling malas membaca sms dengan huruf-huruf yang disusun sedemikian rupa sampai sulit dibaca. Kurapika melihat nama pengirimnya, kemudian membaca smsnya. Ia berseru panik.

"Hah!" kagetnya sambil sekali lagi melihat dirinya di kaca. Dan sekali lagi menyadari betapa bodohnya tindakan itu.

_Apa sih, kenapa aku harus peduli sekali dengan penampilanku. Aku kan cuma mau bertemu dengan murid menyebalkan itu_! Kata Kurapika dalam hati.

Kurapika meraih baguette bag cokelatnya dan menggantung tali tas itu di pundaknya. Entah kenapa kedua bola mata birunya sekali lagi melirik cermin. Kurapika menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera turun ke bawah dan keluar rumah.

Di balik pagar biru rumahnya yang tertutup, seorang lelaki berdiri menghadap pada Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Rambut hitamnya tersisir rapi dan menyisakan poni di dahinya. Tubuhnya terbungkus kemeja lengan pendek berwarna cream. Celana panjang jeans warna biru tua membaluti kaki panjangnya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu _fresh_ dan tampan.

Kurapika tertegun sejenak karena jarang-jarang ia melihat muridnya yang satu itu mengenakan pakaian selain seragam sekolah. Atau mungkin ia tertegun karena lelaki itu terlihat tampan hari ini? Tanpa banyak pikir Kurapika membuka gembok yang mengunci pagar rumahnya. Kini Kurapika berdiri tepat di hadapan Kuroro yang tidak sedikitpun melepaskan senyumnya pada Kurapika.

"Pagi, sensei," sapa Kuroro.

"Selamat pagi," jawab Kurapika datar.

"Lama amat dandannya, lumutan nih nunggunya," sindir Kuroro.

"Baru lewat dua menit setelah kau mengirim pesan padaku ya, Kuroro," balas Kurapika dingin.

"Hmmmm.." mata Kuroro memantau Kurapika dari atas sampai bawah sampai membuat Kurapika risih.

"Apa sih?" keluh Kurapika. Di dalam hatinya, berbagai keresahan berkecamuk. _Apa sih liat-liat? Aku aneh ya? Ah sudah kuduga aku terlihat konyol berpakaian seperti ini. Apa aku lari kembali ke kamar, mengganti bajuku dengan kemeja biasa dan segera kembali ke sini? Oke itu bodoh. Uuuh.. Kuroro nyebelin ini pasti tengah bersiap-siap untuk menertawakan aku. Hueee.. Jadi gimana? Sudahlah.. Terlanjur basah, nyebur aja sekalian.._

"Sensei manis deh,"

Kurapika mendongak. "Eh?"

Segala pikiran buruk yang berkecamuk di dalam batinnya lenyap berkat satu kalimat yang tak disangka-sangka meluncur dari mulut Kuroro.

"Kau mau mengejekku?" tanya Kurapika sinis.

"Serius tauu. Jarang-jarang loh aku melihat sensei kayak gini. Sensei jadi keliatan manis aja gitu. Segala aura _killer_-nya ilang. Tapi jadi raib deh manisnya gara-gara juteknya barusan," komentar Kuroro sambil meletin lidah.

Setelah kata-kata itu masuk ke telinga Kurapika, sontak saja mukanya memerah. Perasaannya bercampur antara kaget, malu dan senang. Sedang Kuroro tentu saja menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kurapika. Karena memang itulah tujuannya, membuat Kurapika salah tingkah. Bagi Kuroro, Kurapika yang sedang malu-malu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau ini.." Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya. Lidahnya kehabisan kata-kata.

Kuroro berusaha untuk tidak tertawa atau malah memeluk gemas gadis manis di depannya ini. "Ya ya ya, sensei jutek. Yuk, cabut."

Kurapika mendongak. Dia baru sadar ada mobil Volvo silver terparkir di depan rumahnya. "Ini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Iya, pake ini. Ayo masuk, sensei," ajak Kuroro.

Kurapika mengembalikan akal sehatnya. "Tunggu, tunggu. Emangnya kamu punya SIM?"

"Ya iya dong. Gini-gini kan aku sudah 18 tahun, sensei," jawab Kuroro sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil di jarinya.

Kurapika terlihat ragu. Kuroro jadi gemas. "Jadi sensei mau pake apa? Angkot? Atau kita ke pangkalan ojek sekarang? Atau sekalian jalan kaki biar sehat?" candanya.

Kurapika mulai berekspresi jengkel. Kuroro tertawa kecil dan membuka pintu mobil untuk Kurapika. "Silahkan masuk, sensei," ujarnya sambil tersenyum mempesona.

Kurapika mengalah dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kuroro menutup pintu perlahan kemudian jalan memutar dan masuk ke jok pengemudi. Kuroro menghidupkan mesin mobil dan membenarkan posisi spion.

"Sensei," panggil Kuroro.

"Apa?"

"Udah sarapan belum?"

Kurapika tidak menjawab. Mengingat dari pagi kerjanya hanya terdiam di depan lemari dengan konyolnya. Tapi tidak mungkin ia mengungkapkan hal itu pada Kuroro, kan?

"Pergi makan, yuuuk," ajak Kuroro memecah keheningan Kurapika.

Kurapika menoleh ke Kuroro. "Bukannya kau mengajakku untuk membeli buku?" tanyanya dan langsung kembali menghadap ke depan. Sedikit terkejut betapa dekatnya posisi mereka sekarang di dalam mobil.

"Aku lapaaaar. Belum sempet sarapan nih. Sensei tega kalau ngebiarin aku kelaparan," ujar Kuroro dengan tampang memelas. Dan yak, hati Kurapika terenyuh.

Kurapika mendesah. "Hhh.. Ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah."

"Sip dah. Fasten your seatbelt, lady," ucap Kuroro sambil memasang seatbelt pada dirinya sendiri. Kurapika menarik sabuk pengaman tersebut dari tempatnya dan mengencangkannya. Kemudian mobil melaju perlahan ke jalan raya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada Porsche biru yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

**XxX**

**Author's Note:**

How? Masih pendek banget? Gapapa ya hahaha *udalah lama mana pendek lagi *ditendang

Ehem, selanjutnya balesan reviews. Guys, thank you so much

**Mikamo Zaoldyeck** : ampun, mbah.. saya belajar diksi dari guru bahasa Indonesia, mbah..

**CuraQnDC10** : masih doooong :D

**Yo-chii** : arigato

**CallMeRiku** : yosh! Akan berusaha updet express!

**puresepe** : darimana yaa ~ tunggu aja cerita selanjutnyaaa *senyum mencurigakan*

**KuroPika X** : iya kan.. judulnya jelek banget kan.. *mojok di sudut ruangan

**RaraCat** : muncul dong ;)

**Ivyisnotpoisonus males login** : iya! Pengen cepet2 bikin yang shalnark shizuku juga nih :9 karena itu jangan putus asa! *plak

**uchiha kurapika** : hehe sip lah itu :D

Nah, selanjutkan author bakal berjuang bikin sekilat se-express secepet mungkin! Uoooooo *berapi-api*

Kritikan/masukan? Klik review! ;)


	3. The Famous Killua

**Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title : Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah**

**Chapter Three : The Famous Killua**

**Warning : OOC, AU. Never forget, DLDR.**

**XxX**

Suara hewan bersayap berkicau-kicau. Matahari bersinar hangat. Silau cahaya pagi yang menyusup dari sela-sela gorden memaksa seorang lelaki terbangun dari lelapnya. Tirai kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna gelap. Setelah berkedip-kedip beberapa saat lelaki itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela. Sekali tarikan ia menarik gorden dan membiarkan cahaya menerobos masuk.

Masih ada seorang lelaki yang tertidur di kasur. Ia menggeliat resah. Bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan ia tidak suka terbangun sepagi ini.

"Gon.. Tutup gordennyaaa.." erang lelaki itu.

Tanpa ekspresi, Gon malah menarik selimut yang membungkus Killua.

GEDEBAM!

Killua terhempas di lantai dengan menggenaskan.

"GON!" Killua siap meledak.

"Ini sudah pagi. Ayo bangun!" kilah Gon.

"Aaa gamau bangun.. Gamau bangun.. Inikan hari sabtu.." keluh Killua sambil memeluk erat bantal yang jatuh bersamanya.

"Killua, kalau tidak bangun pagi nanti rezeki dipatok ayam!" petuah Gon berusaha membangunkan Killua.

Killua tidak beranjak dari posisinya di lantai. "Yaudah, ntar siangan dikit rezekinya aku ambil lagi dari si ayam.. nyam.. nyam.." ujarnya setengah sadar.

Gon merebut paksa bantal yang dipeluk Killua. "Killuaaaaa banguuuuun!"

"Tidaaaak! Bantalku! Kembalikan bantalkuuu!" erang Killua sambil menarik kembali bantalnya dari Gon.

Gon menghela napas. Akhirnya Gon menarik piyama Killua dan menyeretnya ke ruang makan. "Ayo bangun. Sarapan."

Di dapur, Gon mengambil kotak sereal dari lemari dan sekotak susu dari kulkas. Kemudian ia mengambil dua buah mangkuk dan dua gelas kemudian meletakkannya di meja makan. Killua yang belum sadar sepenuhnya bengong di kursi. Masih setia memeluk bantalnya. _Kenapa nggak meluk aku aja sih_, desah author dalam hati. Oh oke, author gaboleh masuk campur ke cerita. Lanjut.

"Huaaamm.." Killua menguap sambil mengacak-acak rambut kelabunya yang memang sudah berantakan sehabis bangun tidur.

"Killua, kau ini biasanya bangun jam berapa sih?" tanya Gon.

"Tergantung. Hari Sabtu dan Minggu biasanya diatas jam sembilan. Hmm.. Sekarang jam berapa sih?" Killua menoleh ke jam dinding.

"Hah? Jam tujuh? Aaaaa Gon! Kau merusak jam tidur sakralku di hari Sabtu!" teriak Killua tidak terima.

Gon cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menuang sereal ke dalam mangkuknya. Killua menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Pantas saja aku masih mengantuk. Kejaaaaam.. Kenapa aku harus bangun sepagi hari kerja? Hhhh.." keluhnya.

Gon diam saja mendengar keluhan Killua. Saat sesuap sereal mampir ke mulut Gon, Killua berujar kembali,

"Memangnya kau tidak ngantuk ya? Padahal kan kita habis main game sampai tengah malam?" tanya Killua.

Gon berpikir sejenak. "Hmmm.. Habis aku sudah biasa bangun pagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya aku terlambat bangun juga sih. Biasanya aku bangun jam lima, tapi aku tadi bangunnya jam setengah tujuh. Mungkin karena begadang itu kali ya," ujar Gon sambil menyuap serealnya kembali.

Killua bengong. "Bahkan di hari Sabtu dan Minggu?"

"Iya. Bibiku di kampung bisa menceramahiku kalau aku bangun siang," kata Gon sambil tertawa.

Killua menaikkan alis kemudian mulai menuang sereal dan susu ke dalam mangkuk dan gelasnya. "Padahal kau kan baru pertama kali menginap di rumahku, kenapa kau bisa tau posisi benda-benda ini?"

"Cuma kira-kira. Di apartemen aku juga menaruhnya di tempat yang sama."

"Hmmm.."

Kemudian Killua dan Gon melanjutkan sarapan mereka dalam keheningan. Saat sarapan mereka selesai, Killua dan Gon kembali ke kamar Killua. Killua terang saja langsung menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Sementara Gon dengan rajinnya membereskan selimut dan bantal yang jatuh ke lantai. Juga bekas bungkus makanan dan kaleng minuman sisa dari pertarungan bermain game semalam suntuk mereka tadi malam. Selagi Gon membereskannya, Killua berujar,

"Gon, aku baru ingat."

"Apa?"

"Aku mimpi aneh."

"Hah?" Gon bingung kenapa mendadak makhluk yang hobi bangun siang itu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. "Terus?"

"Aku mimpi ada dua orang cewek entah darimana menarik tanganku. Yang satu menarik tangan kanan, yang satu lagi tangan kiri. Mereka saling berteriak 'He is mine!' atau 'No, he belongs to me!' semacam itu. Siapa ya namanya? Hmm.. Kalau tidak salah yang satu pyo pyo apaa gitu, yang satu lagi lele lele gitu," jelas Killua sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya berusaha mengingat.

Gon tertawa. "Hahaha. Sudahlah, itu cuma mimpi. Bahkan di alam mimpi pun kau harus direbutin cewek ya, Killua?"

"Entahlah, tapi firasatku buruk," kata Killua sambil memutar bola matanya.

_**Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Aaawww ~**_

"Killua?"

"Ponselku?"

"Iya, ponselmu?"

Killua meraih ponselnya yang berdering dan entah kenapa tergeletak di kolong tempat tidur. Panggilan masuk.

"Halo?"

Tut tut tut..

Killua menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya dan melihat layar.

"Siapa?" tanya Gon.

"Nomor tak dikenal. Palingan cewek," kata Killua.

Gon mengerinyit. "Koq bisa tau?"

"Terdengar sedikit orang tadi cekikikan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan cewek, cekikikannya seperti itu. Lagipula aku sudah biasa ditelepon seperti tadi entah dari siapa."

"Hee.. Berat juga ya?" ujar Gon bersimpati.

"Hahaha. Tenang saja, itu hal biasa, Gon!" kilah Killua sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa. Ia melihat layar kembali dan baru sadar ada 5 pesan masuk.

"Gon, sini deh," panggil Killua supaya Gon duduk di sampingnya. Gon menyudahi beres-beresnya dan membaca pesan tersebut bersama Killua.

Sms pertama

_**From : (Unknown)**_

_Met malem..?_

Sms kedua

_**From : (Unknown)**_

_Malem, sensei ^_^_

Sms ketiga

_**From : (Unknown)**_

_4lowW... l3h knaLanD gX,,?_

Sms keempat

_**From : (Unknown)**_

_Sensei..._

Sms kelima

_**From : (Unknown)**_

_Hy... gi Apz?_

Gon bingung. "Sebanyak ini sms gelap?"

Killua hanya tertawa dan mengetik balasan satu-satu.

Balasan sms pertama

_**Send to : (Unknown)**_

_I'm sorry, it's noon now in America._

Balasan sms kedua

_**Send to : (Unknown)**_

_Saya polisi. Anda siapa?_

Balasan sms ketiga

_**Send to : (Unknown)**_

_L3h dumZz... btW qMu dRi pL4net mNa yaWh? B4haSanYa anegH... cKakAkakaK...!_

Balasan sms keempat

_**Send to : (Unknown)**_

_Apa sih? Kita tuh uda putus! Jangan kamu berani hubungi aku lagi! Aku tuh uda kecewa berat beud ama kamu!_

Balasan sms kelima

**Send to : (Unknown)**

_Heh, jangan kamu coba-coba ganggu putri saya. Saya bapaknya. Berani macam-macam kamu sama saya?_

Gon bengong. Killua tersenyum puas.

"Killua, sms keempat itu dari pacarmu?" tanya Gon.

"Ya nggalah. Semua balasannya kan ngasal. Bodo amat," kata Killua dengan cueknya. "Gon, jalan yuk. Beli game baru. Terus tanding lagi kita malam ini!" ajak Killua.

Gon terdiam sebentar dan langsung mengiyakan. "Ayuk aja."

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah berganti pakaian dan masuk ke dalam mobil Killua. Dalam perjalanan, Killua mengambil jalan potong. Dan jalan tersebut melewati rumah Kurapika.

CKIIIITTTT!

Gon tersentak. "Killua! Ada apa?"

Killua tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari depan. "Lihat itu."

Gon menoleh, dan terkejut. Dia melihat sensei Kurapika masuk ke dalam mobil seorang lelaki yang meski dari posisi mereka, lelaki itu masih terlihat jelas sebagai Kuroro.

"Itu Kuroro dari kelas tiga, kan? Kenapa sensei Kurapika.." ucap Gon menggantung.

Hening sejenak. Tiba-tiba Killua memanggil, "Gon."

Gon menoleh.

"Beli game-nya ditunda sebentar tak apa, kan? Sepertinya ada yang lebih menarik," ucap Killua misterius.

Mobil Volvo silver yang membawa Kurapika dan Kuroro mulai bergerak maju. Killua pun melakukan hal yang sama pada mobilnya.

Gon berkata ragu-ragu. "Maksudmu..."

Killua menyeringai.

**XxX**

**Author's Note:**

Waktu bagian Killua mau terima telepon, awalnya bingung mau ringtone apa. Pas lagi dengerin lagu T-ara Bo Peep Bo Peep akhirnya dipasang deh :p wehehe. Agak aneh ya Killua pake ringtone itu? Bodo amat dah muahahahaha *dikejar Killua* *ga lari* *ditangkep* *bales meluk* *killua: kau akan mati di tanganku* *author: biarlah, aku rela mati asal di hatimu..* #authormulaigila

Ehem, sebenernya yang bagian mimpi Killua itu author nyindir someone loh ~ muehehe XD

Lanjut kepada balasan review! terima kasih! padahal jedanya cukup singkat OwO

**no name** : thank you, God bless you too :)

**CallMeRIKU** : sebentar, sebentar *mencerna* oh maksud kamu misalnya kalo nulis "Hueeee.." itu harusnya "Hueeee..." gitu ya? Kalo ada lagi yang kurang bilang aja lagi ya. thanks banget ^^

**dindaadsari** : duh, siapa ya? *minta ditabok* hehe inget dong X) thx yah!

**uchiha kurapika** : yah pokoknya, GARUDA DI DADAKU! Uooo! dan aku bakal berusaha nepatin janji ;) hehe

Yah, semoga kalian masih mau ngikutin perkembangan cerita ini. Author lagi semangat updet kilat nih XD hehe.

Kritikan/masukan atau mungkin request untuk chapter selanjutnya? Klik review aja ;)


	4. In the Car

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah**

**Chapter Four: In the Car**

**Warning: OOC, AU, always remember DLDR.**

**XxX**

Suasana jalan raya di hari Sabtu pagi tampak ramai. Kendaraan pribadi baik beroda empat maupun dua berseliweran di jalan. Kendaraan untuk mengais rezeki seperti angkot, ojek, bahkan bajaj dan becak pun tak ketinggalan meramaikan jalanan di Sabtu pagi itu. Sampai author juga bingung, itu jalanan di Jepang apa di Indonesia sampai delman aja lewat.

Empat roda Volvo silver meluncur mulus di aspal. Sang pengemudi tampan begitu lihai mengendalikan besi berjalan itu untuk menyalip kendaraan yang menghalangi. Sementara di dalam mobil, suasana begitu hening. Baik pengemudi maupun penumpangnya tidak ada yang membuka suara. Akhirnya sang lelaki memulai pembicaraan.

"Sensei," panggil Kuroro.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Kurapika menjawab. "Apa?"

"Sensei," Kuroro memanggil lagi.

"Yaa?"

"Sensei."

"Apa sih?" Kurapika menjawab dengan kesal. Akhirnya gadis itu berpaling melihat sang pengemudi yang tengah tertawa kecil.

"Abis sensei diem aja."

"Aku sudah menjawab panggilanmu, Kuroro."

"Bukan, daritadi diem aja."

Kurapika kembali menghadap ke depan. "Memangnya aku mau bilang apa?"

"Mulai deh juteknya,"sindir Kuroro sambil memutar setir untuk membelokkan arah mobil.

Kurapika siap membalas, tapi lidahnya kelu karena tidak tau kata apa yang harus dilontar. Akhirnya Kurapika berakhir dalam diam menahan kejengkelannya.

"Nah kan, diem lagi," kata Kuroro.

"Sudah kukatakan, memangnya aku mau bilang apa."

"Apa kek gitu. Bilang kek hari ini aku ganteng. Atau tanya kita ini mau kemana."

Kurapika mengerinyit pada pernyataan pertama, tapi kedua alisnya terangkat begitu mendengar pernyataan kedua. Seakan baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Iya ya? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kurapika polos.

Kuroro tersenyum menahan tawa. "Tuh kan. Masa sensei nggak ada nanya kita mau kemana. Coba kalau aku nggak ingetin."

"Ya makanya ini aku nanya!" kilah Kurapika kesal.

"Gimana kalau ternyata aku mau nyulik sensei? Kan bahaya tuh, sensei nggak ada curiga. Ikut aja ntah mau dibawa kemana. Hayo gimana coba tuh," kata Kuroro meledek Kurapika.

Sementara yang diledek malah berekspresi ngeri. "Memangnya kamu mau nyulik aku?"

Kuroro terdiam. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Sejenak kemudian di dalam mobil sudah dipenuhi suara tawa Kuroro.

"Apa sih? Ketawa gitu? Apa yang lucu?" tanya Kurapika heran melihat Kuroro.

Di sela-sela usaha menahan tawanya, Kuroro berujar. "Sensei.. Sensei.. Ya nggak mungkinlah aku mau nyulik sensei," _sebenarnya mungkin aja, tapi tidak sekarang,_ lanjut Kuroro dalam hati. "Harusnya sensei bercermin waktu menanyakan hal itu padaku. Muka sensei lucu banget tau," ledek Kuroro sambil memandang Kurapika yang menatapnya heran.

Dikatai seperti itu membuat Kurapika bersemu malu. Pipinya lagi-lagi merona merah. Tapi saat menyadari Kuroro memandanginya terus ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kuroro! Nyetir liat depan!" jerit Kurapika.

Kuroro berpaling ke depan dan berekspresi kaget.

"AAH! ADA MOBIL!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Jeritan Kurapika membahana di dalam mobil. Pekikannya terdengar ketakutan. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Tangannya memeluk sesuatu sebagai pegangan untuk melindungi dirinya. Wajahnya putih memucat.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Mobil masih berjalan mulus.

Kurapika merasa heran dalam hati. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya.

"Sensei takut ya?"

Kurapika sontak kembali duduk tegak. Ternyata yang ia peluk tadi adalah lengan Kuroro yang tengah dalam posisi memegang gigi mobil.

"Kau.." Kurapika kehabisan kata-kata.

Kuroro nyengir. "Hehe. Maaf ya, sensei. Yang tadi cuma bohongan koq," ujarnya tanpa dosa.

Darah seakan mengalir naik ke kepala. Kurapika kesal bukan main. "KURORO!" pekiknya.

"Aduh duh, jangan teriak dong. Sakit nih telingaku, dua kali denger sensei teriak," Kuroro pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap telinga kirinya dengan sebelah tangan. Tapi Kurapika tidak menerima alasan, gadis itu terlanjur dibuat marah.

"Kau menyebalkan!" pekiknya lagi. Namun kali ini ditambah dengan satu pukulan mendarat di lengan Kuroro.

"Aw! Eh tapi teriakan sensei top loh tadi. Kalo teriaknya gitu mah copet langsung ketangkep," ledek Kuroro seakan tak puas-puas membuat Kurapika jengkel.

"Bodoh! Kuroro bego! Nyebelin!" umpat Kurapika lepas kendali saking kesalnya. Perasaannya saling tabrak antara marah dan malu.

Kurapika memukul-mukul lengan kiri Kuroro yang terjangkau olehnya. Membuat Kuroro ber-awaw ria. Berpura-pura kesakitan. Karena jelas, pukulan Kurapika tak mungkin menyakiti tubuh sang danchou.

"Aduuuh sensei sakiiit. Eh eh aku lagi nyetir loh ini."

Segera saja Kurapika menghentikan pukulannya dan kembali duduk tenang. Merasa konyol dengan tindakannya barusan, gadis itu memalingkan mukanya yang merona ke jendela dan meremas tangan mungilnya di pangkuan.

Kuroro mencuri pandang pada Kurapika. Kaca jendela Volvo itu mampu memantulkan wajah Kurapika sehingga dapat dilihat Kuroro. Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum mendapati gadis di sampingnya itu berwajah masam.

_Kuroro melepaskan genggaman tangan kirinya pada kemudi. Membiarkan tangan kanannya sendirian mengemudikan setir sementara tangan satunya lagi mendarat di kepala Kurapika. Ia mengelus-elus rambut pirang gadis itu. Si gadis menoleh ke pemilik tangan yang mengusap kepalanya. Lelaki itu balas menatapnya. Merubah posisi tangannya dari kepala menuju pipi sang gadis yang merona. Lalu berkata dengan suara yang demikian halus dan pelan._

"_Maaf."_

Yah, setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Kuroro. Sayangnya dia tak mungkin merealisasikannya. Secara gitu, baru mendaratkan tangan ke kepala sensei juteknya itu aja mungkin uda ditampar duluan. Apalagi mengelus pipinya? Ditabok mungkin.

Karena itu, Kuroro membiarkan gadis dengan wajah cemberut itu memalingkan muka darinya sambil memikirkan cara untuk membuat perasaan gadis itu baik kembali. Suasana mobil kembali hening.

Selisih tiga mobil dari Volvo silver Kuroro, mobil Porsche biru melaju mengikutinya dari belakang. Sang pengemudi adalah seorang pria rupawan yang tiada seorangpun akan meragukan ketampanannya. Pria gagah itu membiarkan tangan kirinya seorang mengendalikan setir. Sementara tangan kanannya diletak di kusen jendela mobil yang dibiarkan terbuka. Angin menerbangkan rambut kelabunya yang berantakan. Para wanita normal yang tanpa sengaja melihatnya pasti langsung terpesona atau minimal meliriknya barang sejenak.

Sementara penumpang di sampingnya duduk manis tanpa banyak gaya. Nggak kayak si pengemudi yang hobi tebar pesona. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, sang pengemudi terlihat begitu tampan, menggoda dan mempesona. Kedua bola matanya fokus pada kendaraan yang berjarak tiga mobil darinya. Ibarat elang yang tak melepaskan perhatian dari mangsanya. Sampai membuat author pengen ngusir si penumpang dan duduk di jok samping sang pengemudi tampan rupawan. Lalu berteriak keras-keras pake toak, LELAKI INI SUAMIKU TERCINTA BUAHAHAHAHAHA. Baiklah, _security_, tolong usir author killua holic ini dari cerita sebelum dia merusak plot.

Lelaki berambut hitam tegak itu ikut saja akal iseng teman di sampingnya untuk membuntuti Volvo silver itu. Tanpa sedikitpun tahu apa yang direncanakan Killua. Tapi Gon yang berhati mulia, bersih dan polos itu akhirnya bertanya,

"Killua, kita ini mau ngapain sih?"

"Udah, liat aja ntar," jawab Killua.

"Masa mau membuntuti mereka? Nggak baik. Lagipula biarkan saja mereka," terang Gon berusaha mengembalikan Killua ke jalan yang lurus.

"Ya ampun, Gon. Lihat mereka saja masa nggak ngerasa apa-apa sih?"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Seorang sensei Kurapika, bersama muridnya naik mobil sama-sama dan sedang dalam perjalanan entah kemana itu?"

Gon memutar bola matanya. "Paling lagi jalan-jalan, kan?"

Killua ikutan memutar bola matanya. "Iya emang jalan-jalan. Tapi..?"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Gon sambil mengerinyitkan dahi.

Killua menyerah. _Ini anak kelewat polos,_ batinnya. "Ya berarti ada apa-apanya."

"Apa-apa apanya?" tanya Gon lagi.

Killua menjedotkan dahinya ke setir dan kembali duduk tegak. "Sudahlah, Gon. Lihat saja nanti."

Sementara Gon terdiam memikirkan apa maksud perkataan Killua.

Kembali ke dalam mobil Volvo silver yang sepinya layak disebut kuburan. Kuroro mulai resah diem-dieman seperti itu. Ia mulai berpikir jangan-jangan gadis itu sungguhan marah. Sementara si gadis yang sudah terlanjur ngamuk-ngamuk jadi bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Bingung sama bingung. Dikali jadi bingung pangkat dua. Diakarkan jadinya kembali bingung. Difaktorialkan tetap juga bingung. Diintegralkan tambah bingung. Maka Kuroro mencoba mendiferensiasikan agar bingungnya hilang. Simpelnya, Kuroro mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sensei."

"Ya?"

"Suka donat, nggak?"

"Eh?"

"Nanya nih, suka apa nggak?"

"Eh.. Ya, lumayan," jawab Kurapika sedikit bingung.

"Yah, jangan lumayan dong. Sukanya apa?"

"Suka apanya?"

"Makanan. Kita kan mau pergi makan."

"Oh.. Itu.. Terserah aja sih…" _lah jadi daritadi ini mobil jalan tanpa tujuan?_ pikir Kurapika dalam hati.

"Nggak ada makanan namanya terserah, sensei."

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. "Yah, nggak ada yang khusus sih. Sudahlah, sesukamu saja."

"Nggak bisa gitu, harus yang sensei suka dong," protes Kuroro.

Kurapika menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa begitu?"

Kuroro mengacak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Hmm.. Yah, habis biasanya kalo makan makanan kesukaan jadi seneng gitu. Hmm.. Yah pokoknya sensei mau makan apa deh?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada putus asa. Tampaknya dia kebingungan menjelaskan maksudnya.

Kurapika menoleh melihat murid di sampingnya. Otak Kurapika memahami maksud Kuroro yang ingin membuat perasaannya membaik dengan mengajaknya makan santapan favoritnya. Tapi melihat tingkah Kuroro seperti itu membuat Kurapika geli hati. Yah, walau bagaimanapun lelaki di sampingnya itu masih remaja berumur 18 tahun yang suka iseng, dan masih sulit menghadapi orang lain. Naluri keibuan Kurapika jadi tergelitik.

Kurapika menutup mulutnya, tertawa kecil. Suaranya mengusik Kuroro.

"Apa sih?" tanya Kuroro.

"Hihi. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," Kurapika berkata sambil tetap tertawa-tawa kecil.

Sekarang keadaan terbalik. Malah Kuroro yang dibuat bingung oleh Kurapika. Kuroro jadi tak sabaran. "Kenapa sih?" Kuroro membolak-balikkan pandangannya dari depan ke Kurapika, lalu ke depan, dan kembali memandang senseinya yang sedang tertawa entah kenapa.

Kurapika berhasil mengontrol rasa geli di hatinya. Kemudian tersenyum pada Kuroro. Lalu berkata lembut.

"Begini saja, kita pergi ke tempat yang ada makanan kesukaanmu. Kan katamu tadi kamu yang kelaparan," ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar begitu halus di telinga Kuroro yang terbiasa mendengarnya berucap dingin. Ditambah dengan senyuman manis Kurapika yang langsung membuatnya tak berkutik. Walau bagaimanapun, itulah pertama kalinya Kurapika tersenyum begitu lembut padanya. Senyuman yang selama ini selalu didambakan Kuroro ditujukan untuknya.

Kuroro mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke jalan. "Kalau begitu terus aku bisa benar-benar menculikmu loh, sensei," bisiknya begitu pelan sampai hampir tak terdengar.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Kurapika.

"Aku bilang, sensei jutek, geje, suka ketawa sendiri."

"Apa sih," Kurapika melayangkan pukulan pelan ke lengan kiri Kuroro.

"Aw! Lagi nyetir nih!"

"Iya, iya."

Kurapika kembali tertawa kecil.

**XxX**

**Author's Note:**

Gi.. gimana.. udah.. lumayan.. panjang kan..? hueh.. heheh.. hehheh.. *ngos2an*

Ba..ik..lah.. sebelum.. mata.. tertutup... *tidur maksudnya* AUTHOR MAU BALES REVIEW DULU! *semangat 45* hontou ni arigatou minna :D

**KuroPika X** : soalnya yang KHDS panjang2 ya? huehehe. ini udah cukup panjang belum ya? :/

**dindaadsari **: ya..oi..? *merinding* masa sih.. wah, harus hati2 nih OwO

**puresepe** : yah namanya juga uda suka, sekedar ngelacak alamatnya dimana mah kecil :9 hehe. kamu baca KHDS ga? disitu kan ada killua ngeliat kuroro walau sekilas. terus yang sadar itu kuroro kan gon, kalo killua dia penasaran gara2 kejadian di sekolah dan iseng mau ngikutin X)

**Yo-chii** : nyari leorio? tunggu tanggal mainnya :D

**CallMeRIKU** : siap! X)

**CuraQnDC10** : updet.. updet.. review.. review.. hehehe :D

**Mikamo Zaoldyeck** : iya mbah, ini juga uda diusahain panjang2 ^o^

Sekarang author lagi berusaha bikin KHDLS chapter 5, tapi belum ada satu hurufpun yang terketik. Lembar kerjanya masih putih bersih belum ternodai. Gara-gara satu pertanyaan belum terjawab yang berlari-lari di kepala author. Pertanyaannya adalah,

MAKANAN KESUKAAN KURORO APA YA?

Hyaaaaaaa apa ya makanan favorit cowok model Kuroro? Asli bingung yang punya saran bantu author dong T_T

Kritikan/masukan? Klik review! ;)


	5. Hatchim!

**Author Note:**

Baiklah, saya juga ngga pengen nambah2in kelamaan kelanjutan fanfic ini yang emang udah ngaret bener. Saya cuma mau bilang, MAAP LAMA! *teriakan bagai lolongan serigala di bulan purnama yang bulat sempurna menaungi malam yang gelap gulita menanti pungguk yang udah berganti rindu menjadi jemu lalu-!#!$!

kerja bagus, security. tahan mulut bawel author itu. nah, pagi para pembaca, selamat menikmati!

XxX

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi, the absolute owner of HunterXHunter**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah**

**Chapter Five: Hatchim!**

**Warning: OOC, AU, ditekankan untuk DLDR.**

XxX

Jarum jam bergerak mundur.

Masih ingatkah kalian ketika Kuroro sedang bersorak kegirangan menerima pesan dari Kurapika? Taukah kalian bahwa masih di lantai yang sama, hanya perlu berjalan sedikit untuk sampai ke kamar lain yang penghuninya juga tengah merasakan hal yang tak jauh berbeda?

Sang adik, Shizuku, juga sedang diselubungi kebahagiaan. Kejadiannya tadi siang, bertempat di lantai tertinggi gedung sekolah. Anak laki-laki yang disukainya mengajaknya pergi. Tentu kalian paham, artinya kencan. Meskipun belum resmi, tapi sepasang kekasih ini sudah menapak satu langkah lebih maju.

Malam yang sendu, rintik hujan masih menjadi lagu. Muramnya langit tak mengusik kegembiraan yang mereka rasakan. Bintang yang tertutup awan tersenyum sepanjang malam.

Keesokan harinya, Sabtu pagi yang cerah.

Laki-laki dengan mata sewarna merk _blackberry _(baca: _onyx_) itu duduk di kursi sambil bertopang dagu. Memandangi kunci-kunci di meja. Terdapat tiga kunci, di ujung ada kunci dengan ukiran Ferrari berwarna merah. Di tengah ada kunci dengan kepala berbentuk segitiga dan terdapat simbol untuk mobil Porsche. Terakhir, ada kunci yang menyatu dengan _remote control_ Volvo.

Kuroro terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan mobil apa yang sepatutnya ia pakai. Untuk Ferrari, mengingat warnanya yang merah meriah kayaknya kurang pas. Kemudian mobil Porsche Carrera GT miliknya, lebih tidak ingin lagi. Secara warnanya kuning ngejreng eng ing eng. Norak abis. Kuroro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya matanya tertuju pada kunci Volvo, mobil dengan _hybrid technology_ yang menjadi favoritnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Kuroro menyambar kunci mobil Volvo-nya dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Laki-laki itu berjalan tenang menuruni tangga.

Sekarang perhatikan langkahmu, berjalanlah dengan berjinjit dan pastikan kakimu tidak menimbulkan suara. Mari kita intip pemandangan di balik pintu yang satunya lagi.

Nah, pemandangan apa yang akan kita dapatkan? Shizuku yang lagi bengong di depan lemari? Shizuku yang lagi ngomong sendiri? Shizuku yang lagi nyanyi-nyanyi laksanan burung pipit di pagi hari? Ah, pasti pemandangan gadis manis yang tengah kebingungan akan bertemu kekasih pujaan.

Tapi kenyataan kadang tak seindah itu, kawan.

Lihat itu, si gadis berkacamata itu. Tanpa berpikir ia menarik sehelai baju _long sleeves_ berwarna hitam dan _jeans_ panjang biru pudar dari lemari. Mengenakannya tanpa melirik cermin. Kemudian menyisir rambut pendeknya sebentar. Tanpa menabur bedak, tanpa memoles _lip gloss_, ia membingkai kacamata di wajah manisnya. Sedikitpun tidak membuang waktu untuk melototin cermin dan berpikir centil, _ini baju pantas nggak yah_? Ya ampun, beda banget ama seseorang.

"Hatchim!"

_Somehow_, Kurapika mendadak bersin di kamarnya nun jauh disana.

Okeh, balik ke rumah Kuroro dan Shizuku.

Sang adik yang telah selesai bersiap-siap beranjak keluar kamar menuruni tangga. Ketika Shizuku sampai di ruang makan, ia mendapati kakak dan ibunya tengah menyantap sarapan mereka. Sang ibu menyadari kedatangan anaknya.

"Oh, Shizu! Duduk sayang, dimakan sarapannya," ajak ibunya lembut sambil tersenyum.

Shizuku menganggukkan kepala dan mendekati meja makan. Salah seorang pelayan yang berdiri siap di belakang segera menarik kursi untuk Shizuku dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Di meja yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi dengan kapasitas 12 orang, Shizuku, Kuroro dan Sang Ibu duduk saling berdekatan. Tampaknya keakuran keluarga itu masih terjaga, meski kurang lengkap tanpa kehadiran Sang Ayah.

"Ayah berangkat kemana, bun?" tanya Kuroro sambil menggigit rotinya.

Sang Ibu yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Bunda berhenti mengunyah dan menjawab, "Ke Indonesia. Ada _meeting_."

Shizuku memandang ibunya. "Bukannya semalam ayah baru pulang dari Korea?"

Ibu balas memandang putrinya. "Iya, sayang. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ayah pergi lagi. Ayah tidak mau mengusik tidur kalian, tapi ayah titip pesan. Katanya bilang aja kalian mau oleh-oleh apa, berhubung sepertinya ayah mungkin agak lama disana," ujarnya lembut.

Kuroro dan Shizuku terdiam menikmati sarapan roti selainya. Sudah terbiasa dengan kesibukan ayahnya.

"Indonesia? Apa ya? Gudeg aja deh," kata Kuroro.

"Apa aja boleh sih, pasir pantai Kuta juga nggak apa-apa," timpal Shizuku.

"Oke nanti bunda sampaikan, ya," kata ibu. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa ayah mereka pertemuannya di Jakarta sementara oleh-oleh itu adanya di Jogja dan Bali. Meskipun satu pulau, tetep aja beda kota.

Suasana bisu dari percakapan. Hanya terdengar denting garpu beradu dengan piring dan pisau merobek roti. Sang Ibu mencium gelagat aneh dari kedua anaknya. Biasanya ada aja yang menjadi bahan pertengkaran adu mulut mereka. Tapi ada yang beda di pagi hari ini. Anak-anaknya tenang. Sungguh kejadian langka yang patut dicatat dalam sejarah keluarga. Namun ibu tidak menyukai kesepian ini dan buru-buru membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Omong-omong, anak-anak bunda udah pada cakep nih pagi-pagi begini. Mau pergi ya?" tanyanya halus.

Kuroro dan Shizuku menjawab serentak, "Iya sih."

Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Jangan meniru kata-kataku," kata Shizuku.

"Kamu yang niru," balas Kuroro, kemudian beralih memandang ibunya. "Iya bun, aku mau ke toko buku." _Ehem, sama siapa tyuuhh…_

"Aku juga mau pergi, ada janji ama temen." Kata Shizuku. _Uhuk uhuk, temen apa temen…_

Sang Ibu yang juga pernah muda, hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban putra-putri kesayangannya. Sebelum sempat bertanya apa-apa lagi, Kuroro sudah beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sudah mau pergi?" tanya ibu.

"Iya, aku janjian jam sembilan," jawab Kuroro.

Seakan menyadari sesuatu, Shizuku menghentikan sarapannya dan ikut berdiri. "Ah, uda jam segini. Aku janjinya juga jam sembilan," ujarnya sambil melihat jam tangan.

"Ih, masa sampai jam janjian juga ikut-ikut sih," sindir Kuroro.

Shizuku menatap tajam kakaknya. "Idih, maaf ya. Emang aku janjiannya jam sembilan!"

Sang ibu cepat-cepat menengahi. Tangan halusnya membelai kepala kedua anaknya. "Sudah, sudah. Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Anak bunda pandai-pandai jaga diri," ujarnya lembut sambil tersenyum.

Kakak-beradik yang hobi berantem itu pasti urung melanjutkan perkelahian mereka kalau sudah didamaikan bundanya. Akhirnya keduanya sama-sama mengalah dan segera pamit.

"Kami pergi ya, bunda. Hati-hati di rumah,"

"Iya, sayang. Kamu juga Kuroro, jangan ngebut bawa mobilnya!"

"Iya, bun."

Kedua remaja itu berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Kuroro baru hendak ke garasi ketika ia tiba-tiba bertanya ke Shizuku.

"Eh, kamu mau pergi sama siapa?"

"Apa eh-eh, aku punya nama, tau."

Kuroro mendesah. "Iyaaaa, Shizuku adikku yang bawel, kamu mau pergi sama siapa?"

"Mau tau aja," jawabnya sengaja ingin membuat kakaknya kesal.

Dan usahanya berhasil. "Ih, jutek. Mirip seseorang."

"Hatchim!"

_Somehow_, Kurapika bersin _lagi _di kamarnya.

Kembali ke Kuroro dan Shizuku.

"Kakak sendiri mau pergi sama siapa?"

"Anak kecil nggak boleh tau."

"Tuh kan, sendirinya nggak mau ngaku," kata Shizuku. Padahal Shizuku tahu betul, kakaknya akan pergi sama siapa.

Kuroro dan Shizuku berpisah jalan. Kuroro pergi ke garasi keluarga Lucifer sementara Shizuku berjalan ke arah pagar.

Kuroro masuk ke garasi dan langsung memasuki Volvo C30 miliknya. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Nah, Volvo-ku sayang. Tenanglah, yang menaikimu bukan lagi para beringas yang suka membuang sampah kulit kacang sembarangan di tubuhmu ini. Kau tahulah, si Nobunaga dan Shalnark yang tengil itu. Hari ini beda, kita mau bawa cewek. Jadi, bersikaplah yang baik, oke?" kata Kuroro dan mulai menggerakkan mobilnya keluar rumah.

Ckck. Cowok aneh, ngomong koq sama mobil. Yah biarlah, yang penting dia ganteng. Kembali ke cerita.

Ketika Kuroro sampai di depan pagar rumahnya, ia mendapati adiknya masih berdiri di samping pos satpam. Mobilnya ia hentikan tepat di hadapan adiknya dan ia menurunkan jendela pengemudi.

"Nungguin temen ya?"

"Iya," jawab Shizuku.

"Cewek apa cowok?" tanya Kuroro menyelidik.

Shizuku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mau tau aja."

"Hmm," respon Kuroro.

Selama beberapa saat Kuroro diam menghentikan mobilnya disitu. Sampai membuat Shizuku mendesah. Ya, dia paham. Kakaknya khawatir dia akan pergi sama siapa dan ingin memastikannya sendiri. Dia juga paham betul bahwa Kuroro itu adalah sosok kakak yang baik. Tapi, seorang adik juga punya rahasia yang tak perlu diketahui kakaknya, kan?

"Kakak," panggil Shizuku.

"Ya?"

"Kakak kan juga punya janji, cewek paling tidak suka dibuat menunggu loh," usir Shizuku sehalus mungkin.

"Oh, iya," Kuroro dengan sigap segera memegang setir dan sebelah tangannya siap menarik gigi ketika ia menyadari keganjilan. "Tunggu, kata siapa aku mau pergi sama cewek?"

"Udah deh, pergi sana."

Kuroro memandang pak satpam yang daritadi duduk di pos. "Pak, ntar kalo yang dateng jemput Shizuku itu cowok, usir aja ya."

"Hei, apaan sih!" belum sempat Shizuku mau mengomel, kakaknya sudah tancap gas.

"Huuuh, dasar!" gerutunya.

Tak lama kemudian, namun cukup lama untuk mobil Volvo itu hilang dari pandangan, seseorang yang menjemput Shizuku itu sampai juga.

Orang itu melepaskan helm-nya dan langsung memandang Shizuku.

"Lama ya?"

Shizuku mati-matian menahan senyum dan berkata, "Tidak juga."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling pak satpam menghampiri orang itu.

"Loh? Loh?" Shalnark kebingungan entah apa yang sudah dicurinya sampai ada satpam mendatanginya bawa-bawa pentungan.

"Eh, eh, pak! Mau ngapain?" protes Shizuku.

"Tapi tadi kata Tuan Muda, kalau yang jemput cowok harus diusir…" ujarnya polos.

Shizuku menepuk kepalanya. "Kakak gendeng kayak dia nggak usah didengerin, pak. Ini temen saya, saya mau pergi dulu ya," kata Shizuku sambil menaiki motor itu.

"Oh, iya, nona. Hati-hati ya…"

"Ayo, kak. Kita pergi. Sebelum satpam lain yang entah udah diperintah apa sama kakakku datang bawa pistol buat ngusir kakak," kata Shizuku lemah.

"Eh… Emang danchou seekstrim itu ya?" balas Shalnark bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi danchou tahu kalau yang bersamamu itu aku?" lanjut Shalnark.

"Nggak, dia nggak perlu tahu juga. Nanti nanya macam-macam, males ngeladeninnya."

Shalnark tertawa kecil. "Iya deh, aku juga belum siap mati muda. Nah, Shizuku, pake helmnya ya."

Shizuku menerima helm tersebut dan memakainya. Shalnark juga menutupi rambut cokelatnya dengan helm. Kemudian menyalakan mesin dan motor melaju perlahan.

"Shizuku, kalau tidak pegangan nanti jatuh, loh," kata Shalnark.

"Ehmm... Iya…" Shizuku ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Pegangan artinya…

Ragu-ragu ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, dan berpegangan pada pinggang Shalnark. Hanya sentuhan kecil, tapi membuat dirinya malu setengah mati.

Keduanya diam dalam kebisuan sampai sebuah pertanyaan tercetus di kepala Shizuku.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Kita mau kemana ya?"

Hening.

XxX

**Author Note:**

Ah, dasar anak kucing. Janjian sih janjian, tapi masa belum ditentuin mau kemana? Ckckck.

Dan bayangkanlah sodara-sodara, bahkan seorang kuroro lucifer yang sekejam sesadis setega itu bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat di bawah asuhan tangan hangat ibu selembut itu! uwoooooooooooo *ngaku aja dia jadi OOC, pake ngeles lagi*

Baiklah, selanjutnya balasan review yang masih tetap seberharga emas meski didiamkan selama dua minggu #anjinggombal

**dindaadsari** : syukurlah, bukan yaoi... huehehe maap ya telat :((

**Choco** : sayur? ide bagus :D

**no name** : hmmm iyanih masih dipikir2 *mengerutkan dahi tujuh lipat

**yo-chii** : iyatuh, kuroro masa segitu doang. yang lebih dong! yang leebbbiiiiihhhhh *author maniak* #plak

**KuroPika X** : huohoho yang ini juga udah diusahain panjang nih :D

**synndrome-hawkeye-rerefina** : umur killua gon sekitar 22 tahun :)

**CmR99** : eh ganti username dia :D hhe. uaaa tanda baca apalagi yang kurang? *histeris*

**Reborn** : hmmm, kalo author sih biasa di .com atau :) kesulitannya ya kalo kena writer's block. bener2 kesulitan terbesar deh itu T_T

**Mikamo Zaoldyeck** : NGGAK! DIA PUNYAKU! *meronta2 di lantai*

**Aull Chan Kuruta** : uaaa sungguh mulia hatimu, dermawan sifatmu, semua chapter di review! *nangis terharu* oh, yang bener TOA ya... *tersipu malu* #dilemparbatu yah, meskipun coretsangatcoret tidak rela, sebenarnya kepikiran juga nyelipin killXkura :p

**Minazuki Ruru **: iyah! udah berusaha panjang2 nih! hosh hosh

**Shuura** : eh! jangan seenaknya meluk killua! *dikeroyokmassa seenaknya ngelarang2 orang*

**Marlene Zaoldyeck** : hehe makasih ya :)

mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesalahan pada nama/gelar/jabatan *koq kayak undangan* pokoknya makasih sebesar2nya buat yang udah review! :)

mumpung libur, author juga pengen cepet2 bikin kelanjutan pasangan2 ini deh X) muehehe

dan juga sebagai catatan yang terlupakan di note chapter sebelumnya, memang author menanyakan saran untuk makanan favorit kuroro. tapi buat _sarapan_. kan rata2 pada nyaranin steak nih, rasanya kurang pas deh kalo steak jadi santapan jam 9 pagi... ya gak sih? ^_^

terus buat yang sadar, ya anda benar. kuroro jelas2 udah sarapan, tapi dia bohong bilang belum dan malah ngajak kurapika pergi makan. ckck, dasar laki-laki itu.

pokoknya kalo ada kritikan/masukan, klik aja review! ;)


	6. Diculik

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi, always and forever be the owner of HunterXHunter. I borrow some of your OCs, sensei!**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah**

**Chapter Six: Diculik**

**Warning: OOC, AU, DLDR. Oh ya, satu lagi. Short. *kabur***

XxX

Harusnya hari ini hari libur. _Memang._

Harusnya hari ini dia bisa beristirahat. _Seharusnya._

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, penunjuk waktu itu menunjukkan pukul 8.30.

Dan mau diingat sekeras apapun, dia tidak membuat janji dengan siapapun hari ini.

Lalu?

Kenapa kepala sekolah itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja ketika dia membuka pintu depan?

"Selamat paaggiiiiiiii~" seru pria itu riang.

Wanita itu sudah bersiap mau menutup pintu kembali dan mencuci muka kalau-kalau dia masih bermimpi. Tapi pintu yang ditahan itu membuktikan, bahwa ini memang kenyataan.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa ditutup?" protes pria tinggi itu dengan sebelah tangan menahan pintu.

Akhirnya si wanita membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Memandangi sosok di hadapannya dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung jambul.

"Hisoka, mau apa kau kesini?" tanyanya ketus.

Laki-laki bernama Hisoka itu mengelus rambutnya. "Tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk dulu?" katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum nakal.

Wanita itu menghela napas. Lalu memberi ruang kepada Hisoka untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Setelah Hisoka masuk, wanita itu menutup pintu.

Hisoka dengan santainya melangkah ke dalam rumah dan berjalan sesuka hatinya.

"Hei! Jangan masuk rumah orang sembarangan!" protes wanita itu.

Hisoka dengan entengnya menjawab, "Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula, aku _mengenal_ rumah ini sebaik aku _mengenal _rumahku."

Wanita itu tak dapat membantah. Karena memang benar. Bagaimana tidak kalau pria yang di depannya ini memang suka tiba-tiba datang, lalu masuk-masuk ruangan di rumahnya sekehendak hatinya?

"Sesukamulah," desah si wanita sambil berjalan menghampiri Hisoka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Machi."

"Apa?"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya, kau ganti baju ya? Dengan piyama begitu, membuatku jadi ingin ke tempat tidur, loh," kata Hisoka sambil nyengir menampakkan gigi-giginya.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Hisoka. Bagaimana kalau sampai dibaca anak di bawah umur?" balas Machi.

"Ah, peduli apa. Salah sendiri anak-anak itu, bukannya masuk ke kamar baca buku pelajaran. Malah internetan baca fanfic ginian. Jadi, bagaimana?" lanjut Hisoka sambil menarik lembut beberapa helai rambut Machi yang tergerai.

"Bagaimana apa? Bagaimana kalau kujahit mulutmu?"

Hisoka tertawa kecil. "Ampun, deh."

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi," kata Machi sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga. Seakan membaca arah pikiran Hisoka, Machi yang di tengah tangga melanjutkan, "dan jangan coba-coba masuk ke kamarku seperti waktu itu," ancamnya.

Hisoka senyum-senyum saja mendengar ancaman itu. Jadi ingat dulu dia pernah iseng masuk ke kamar Machi, yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang dilempar pot bunga, lalu jatuh dari tangga.

"Mau ngapain yaaah…" pikir Hisoka sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu. Dia melihat-lihat benda-benda yang tertata. Merasa bosan, pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Mengambil botol jus dari kulkas kemudian menuangkan isinya ke gelas. Lalu ia duduk di kursi, menyeruput jusnya sambil baca koran. Serasa rumah sendiri saja. Anak-anak, jangan ditiru ya.

Tak lama kemudian, Machi datang dengan pakaian biasa. Selembar kemeja tartan tanpa lengan berwarna cokelat dan rok _jeans_ biru tua membungkus tubuhnya sampai tiga senti di atas lutut. Machi duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Hisoka yang sudah menyingkirkan korannya.

"Jadi, mau apa kau kesini?"

"Kencan, yuk!"

Machi memandangnya heran.

"Kencan?" ulangnya takut salah dengar.

"Yap, kencan! Dalam bahasa inggris _date_, dalam bahasa cina _riqi_, dalam bahasa jepang _hizuke_, dalam bahasa jerman _datum_, dalam bahasa itali _data_. Mau bahasa apalagi? Arab? Afrika?"

Machi mengibaskan tangan. "Tunggu dulu, ada apa ini tiba-tiba…?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mau kencan denganmu hari ini. Jadi, mau kemana kita?" tanya Hisoka enteng padahal Machi sama sekali belum menyetujuinya.

Machi yang memang sudah maklum, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hhh… Terserah kau sajalah."

"Okeh! Kita ke hotel!"

Machi mendelik tajam. "DITOLAK."

"Eeeeh? Katanya terserah?"

"Hisoka…" Machi memijat-mijat dahinya.

"Sudah, biar aku saya yang menentukan!" _daripada kau, nanti pasti ke tempat yang tidak-tidak!_, lanjut Machi dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Kau mau kemana?"

"Hmmm…" Machi berpikir, karena dia memang tidak tahu mau kemana. Tapi harus dia yang memutuskan. _Harus_. Ayo, Machi! Ini cerita masih _rated_ T loh.

"Kemana? Atau aku saja yang menentu–"

"Ke mall!" Machi segera memotong.

"Ke mall?"

"Iya… Ke mall… Kebetulan ada yang mau kubeli…" kata Machi dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat. Hanya itu yang terbersit di pikirannya.

"Hmmm… Oke," Hisoka manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu…"

Tiba-tiba Hisoka menarik tangan Machi dan menyeret wanita mungil itu keluar ruang makan. "Ayo kita pergi!" serunya riang.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku belum ngambil dompet!" kata Machi sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman kuat Hisoka.

"Tak apa, tak apa. Biar kutraktir. Hahahaha!"

Sebentar saja mereka sudah di luar rumah. "Hei! Rumahku belum dikunci!" protes Machi.

Sambil berjalan Hisoka mengangkat tangannya yang bebas. Menunjukkan kunci yang terselit di jarinya. _Sejak kapan?_ batin Machi.

"Tunggu! Itukan kunci rumahku! Kenapa ada padamu?"

Hisoka malah tertawa. "Masa aku tidak tahu dimana kunci rumah calon istriku sendiri sih? Hahahaha!"

Machi bersiap protes lagi. "Siapa yang calon istri!"

"Muahahahahaha!"

Hisoka dan Machi sudah berada dekat dengan mobil Hisoka. Pria itu dengan sigap membuka pintu mobilnya, memasukkan Machi ke dalam mobil. Kemudian dengan cepat Hisoka masuk ke jok pengemudi. Tangan kanan menggenggam setir, tangan kiri siap menarik gigi.

"Yak, tancaaaaaaaap!"

Mobil itu mematuhi perintah pengemudinya, dan mulai berjalan. Teknik mengemudi Hisoka yang hobi ngebut membuat mereka dalam waktu sebentar saja sudah jauh meninggalkan rumah Machi. Wanita itu masih terbengong-bengong di dalam mobil yang melaju. Padahal tadi pagi ia bangun dalam kedamaian, hanya dalam beberapa jam berubah menjadi kekacauan. Penyebabnya siapa lagi kalau bukan pria _hentai _yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya itu.

_Koq rasanya aku seperti diculik…_ desah Machi dalam hati.

Nah, apakah dunia akan begitu sempit hingga mempertemukan para pasangan kita ini?

XxX

**Author Note:**

Aduuuuh. Ekspresinya jangan manyun gitu dong. Emang sih pendek, sabar aja deh ya... *ngibarin bendera putih*

Next! Balesan reviews! Hontou ni arigatou minna-san :DD

**uchiha kurapika** : asal ada yang baca aja udah seneng banget loh author ini *nangis terharu*

**Shuura** : *tembak bazooka*

**Yo-chii** : OOC (out of character) itu keadaan dimana watak karakter jadi beda ama aslinya. AU (Alternate Universe) keadaan dimana cerita dalam fanfiction berlawanan dengan situasi aslinya, contohnya ya KHDLS ini kan harusnya mereka itu para hunter yang berpetualang lah di cerita ini malah jadi anak sekolah yang sibuk pacaran. Kalo POV (Point of View) itu sudut pandang dalam cerita, ada koq di pelajaran bahasa indonesia :D hehehe

**no name** : *colek2 kuroro* oi, kuro. ada yang kangen ama panggilan sayang buat senseimu tercinta tuh :p

**Mikamo Zaoldyeck** : oh, bagusan pake koma ya. thanks :D soal judul... gatau ya, main comot aja sih *plak* incest tau dooong uda khatam kamus fanfiction loh ekeee ngahahahaha #bangga *dilempar batu* yaelaaah yang itu aja pendek apalagi yang ini? wekekekek

**CmR99** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... *shock* iya yah... harusnya itu titik, omaigat salah ketik! huweeeeee gomen :((((

**Marlene Zaoldyeck** : si kembar? kalo kamu mau bisa aja aku selipin ntar ;) hehe

**Reborn** : gomen gomen aku baru sadar kalo nama website-nya gamasuk. berhubung kamu ga log in jadi gabisa PM deh :( nama website-nya anime44(dot)com sama animefushigi(dot)com :) enjoy!

Kritikan/Masukan? Klik Review! ;)


	7. The Return of Sensei Jutek

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah **

**Chapter 7: The Return of Sensei Jutek**

**Warning: OOC, AU, DLDR**.

XxX

"Sensei juteeeeeeeek!"

"Apa?"

"…"

"Kenapa sih?"

"Tidak, lupakan."

Kurapika memandang bingung, dan tidak lagi memusingkannya.

Sementara Kuroro, dia merasa ganjil. Karena semenjak insiden senyum manis lembut bagai malaikat surga bersayap putih di surga yang cantik rupawan dan kayaknya udah kepanjangan. Intinya, Kurapika bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Kalau diledek jutek, bukankah harusnya sensei-nya yang satu itu akan membalas dingin dan merasa kesal? Tapi sekarang? Koq biasa aja?

"Sensei?"

"Ya?"

"Ada lebah di kepalamu."

"Hyaaaaa! Mana! Mana!" Kurapika berseru panik sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Bercanda koq."

Kurapika terdiam. "Kuroro iseng banget sih," katanya ringan sambil tertawa kecil dan berjalan kembali seolah dunia aman terkendali.

Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya. Ekspresinya buruk. Alisnya saling bertaut. Matanya menyipit. Mulutnya manyun. Mukanya jelek. Tampang gantengnya hilang dimakan kejengkelan.

_Kenapa dia tidak marah? Tanya kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Biasanya kan langsung ngambek? Koq ini nggak? Koq ini biasa aja? Koq jadi stay cool gini? Apa-apaan nih? Cih, nggak asik. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!_, gerutu Kuroro dalam hati.

"Kuroro?" Kurapika menyadarkan laki-laki itu dari lamunannya. "Kenapa diam disitu?"

Kuroro mulai berjalan dan mendahului sensei-nya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kurapika memandang Kuroro heran. _Mood-nya lagi jelek ya?_, tanya gadis itu dalam hati.

XxX

"Hei, Killua. Kita ini ngapain sih?" protes Gon.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, Gon? Ngomel mulu daritadi. Ngalah-ngalahin ibuku saja," balas pria berkaca hitam.

"Bukan begitu! Maksudku kenapa kita harus berpenampilan begini?" kata Gon sambil menunjukkan topi pinjaman Killua yang menutupi kepalanya. "Apalagi kamu tuh! Pake kacamata item di dalam mall apa nggak aneh?"

"Yah, artis aja pake, Gon. Jangankan di mall, di dalam toilet aja nggak dilepas."

"Itukan artis!" protes Gon lagi.

"Jadi mau aku lepas aja nih?" tanya Killua sambil melepaskan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Sehingga terbukalah pemandangan kedua bola mata tajam yang mampu mencairkan hati setiap hawa yang beradu pandang dengannya… termasuk author. Ehem. Lanjut.

"Begitu lebih baik," Gon tersenyum puas. "Eh? Bukan itu maksudku! Kenapa kita harus ngikutin mereka sih? Sudahlah hentikan saja!"

"Berisik deh, Gon. Oh, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam restoran!" kata Killua tanpa memedulikan Gon.

"Killua! Nanti kita bisa ditangkap polisi kalau menguntiti orang lain seperti ini!" kata Gon berusaha meyakinkan Killua dengan kata-katanya yang… tidak meyakinkan sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Gon.

"Hei."

"GYAAAAAAAA! POLISI! POLISI!" jerit Gon heboh.

"Siapa yang polisi?" kata seseorang yang menepuk pundak Gon sampai membuatnya kaget itu.

Gon dan Killua melihat seorang pria di belakang mereka, dan langsung menyahut berbarengan,

"Leorio?"

"Hai!" sapa pria berambut pendek itu. "Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Oh. Kami sedang mengu – uph!" kata-kata Killua terpotong gara-gara Gon membungkam mulut Killua dengan tangannya.

"Kami sedang… eh, game! Kami sedang mencari game! Hahaha," kata Gon berkelit.

Killua berusaha melepaskan diri dari bungkaman Gon. "Apa-apaan sih, Gon?" katanya berbisik.

Gon membalasnya dengan berbisik pula. "Diem! Jangan gila mau bilang kita sedang menguntit!" kemudian ia menormalkan suaranya lagi. "Kalau Leorio? Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku? Aku sedang mencari aromaterapi. Kudengar itu baik untuk orang sakit," jawab Leorio. "Kebetulan aku mau ke lantai dua, disana ada toko aromaterapi dan toko game yang kalian cari. Mau bareng? tawarnya.

Gon langsung mengiyakan. "Oh, baiklah! Ayo!"

Killua berhasil melepaskan diri dan berbisik protes pada Gon. "Gon! Koq jadi gini sih?"

Gon ikut berbisik. "Diam Killua. Kita sedang kembali ke jalan yang lurus. Jangan membantah," ujar Gon sepenuhnya memaksa sambil menyeret Killua yang berwajah cemberut. Aa Kami-sama ~ Betapa imutnya wajah _cute_ yang lagi ngambek itu ~ Unyaaaaaa… Gawat, author mulai mabok. _Security_! Segera ganti _scene_!

XxX

"Silahkan, ini dua _Fresh Salad_, _Orange Juice_ dan _Chamomile Tea_," ujar pelayan itu sambil menata hidangan di meja. "Selamat menikmati," pelayan itu tersenyum lembut dan beranjak pergi.

"Ternyata kamu suka sayur juga ya, Kuroro?" kata Kurapika.

"Tidak juga," jawab Kuroro pendek sambil menancapkan garpu ke brokoli di piringnya dan menyuapkan sayur itu ke mulutnya.

Kurapika diam. Jawaban singkat Kuroro membuatnya tidak enak hati. Siapapun pasti merasa ganjal jika lawan bicaramu menjawab perkataanmu dengan dingin begitu kan?

"Kuroro," panggil Kurapika.

Laki-laki itu menjawab. "Ya?"

"Apa ada yang menyinggung perasaanmu?" tanya gadis itu tulus.

Kuroro terenyuh. Sekesal apapun dia tadi, hatinya luluh lantak dengan tatapan polos gadis manis di hadapannya.

"Ehmm… Tidak ada koq. Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak begitu, sensei. Dimakan _salad_-nya," ujar Kuroro berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah," Kurapika tersenyum dan mulai makan.

Kuroro jadi salah tingkah. Dunia serasa terbalik. Sejak kapan sensei-nya yang jutek ini jadi halus begini padanya? Biasanya juga sikapnya sinis, atau paling tidak cuek. Bukannya dia tidak suka kalau gadis yang notabene disukainya itu jadi sering tersenyum padanya, tapi jadi susah buat diusilin kan? _Tuhan, kembalikan sensei jutekku!_, jerit Kuroro dalam hati.

"Kuroro? Dimakan dong? Kamu kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi harus banyak makan," kata Kurapika.

_Heh, masa pertumbuhan? Itu bukan kata-kata yang normal diucapkan pada anak laki-laki berusia 18 tahun!,_pikir Kuroro dalam hati._ Ada yang salah dengan sensei. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Misi pengembalian sensei jutek! Kuberi judul dengan capslock, bold, italic, tidak lupa underline:_

_**THE RETURN OF SENSEI JUTEK**_

XxX

_Mission 1: Bergombal ria_

"Tidak koq. Aku hanya sedang memerhatikan sensei. Katanya, seorang gadis terlihat manis kalau sedang makan. Tapi sensei dalam situasi apapun tetep manis, ya?"

"Oh ya? Terima kasih," jawab Kurapika sambil tertawa.

Meskipun sudah jelas gagal, tidak ada kata menyerah untuk Kuroro. Dia terus menyerang tanpa kenal pertahanan.

"Sensei, kalau tertawa benar-benar cantik. Laki-laki manapun pasti menyukai sensei."

Lagi-lagi Kurapika tertawa. "Kau berlebihan."

"Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, sensei." Kuroro menatap lurus mata Kurapika. "Dan aku juga laki-laki, lho."

"Iya, iya. Kau _anak laki-laki_ yang tampan, Kuroro," balas Kurapika sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Kuroro _shock_. Kurapika tidak termakan rayuannya.

_Sebenarnya… kata 'anak' di depan laki-laki itu tidak perlu, kan…_ rintihnya dengan perasaan miris, harga dirinya sebagai pria di hadapan Kurapika turun satu derajat.

_Mission 1 failed._

XxX

_Mission 2: Bersikap Manja_

"Kuroro, koq tidak dimakan lagi?" tanya Kurapika melihat Kuroro yang tidak lagi menyentuh makanan di piringnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Kuroro sedang sibuk memikirkan misi _**THE RETURN OF SENSEI JUTEK**_.

"Aku tidak berselera."

"Koq begitu?" tanya Kurapika khawatir.

"Entahlah. Tapi…" ucap Kuroro sengaja menggantung.

"Tapi…?"

"Aku maunya disuap sensei."

"Eh?"

Kurapika memandang heran.

Kuroro menanti reaksi. _Biasanya kalau begini, sensei bakal langsung bersikap sinis dengan mengataiku anak kecil manja, atau apapun yang sesuai dengan image juteknya!_

Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain.

Kuroro terpana memandang bunga kol tepat di depan matanya.

"Buka mulutmu, aaaa~" ujar Kurapika dengan aksi siap menyuapi Kuroro ibarat meladeni anak bayi.

Wajah Kuroro sontak semerah kepiting. MALU GILA DILIATIN ORANG DISUAPIN DI HADAPAN PUBLIK.

Kuroro menggenggam tangan Kurapika dan merebut garpu itu dari tangannya. "Aku bisa makan sendiri," katanya sambil menggigit kol itu dengan muka tertunduk.

Harga dirinya sebagai pria, turun dua derajat.

_Mission 2 failed._

XxX

_Mission 3: Bertingkah Menyebalkan_

"Loh, katanya mau disuapin? Kuroro aneh," kata Kurapika.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda. Mana mungkin aku beneran minta disuapin. Gini-gini aku kan udah gede. Sensei gimana sih," balas Kuroro dingin.

Kurapika tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. "Iya, iya. Memang umurmu berapa sih?"

"Tahun ini 18."

"Oh ya? Berarti memang sudah besar ya. Hahaha," kata Kurapika ringan.

Entah kenapa Kuroro merasa agak kesal. Perasaan yang dirasakannya sama dengan yang sudah-sudah.

"Sensei ngomongnya kayak nenek-nenek," kata Kuroro.

Kurapika menampilkan ekspresi pura-pura kesal. "Jangan gitu ah. Umurku kan baru 23 tahun! Jarak diantara kita cuma lima tahun, loh."

"Tetep aja uda tua. Sensei tua, sensei tua," ledek Kuroro dengan harapan sensei-nya akan mengganti keramahannya dengan kejutekannya seperti biasa.

Tapi lagi-lagi, ini tidak berjalan semestinya.

"Iya, iya," jawab Kurapika dengan santainya. "Aku memang lebih tua darimu, Nak Kuroro," lanjut Kurapika dengan nada bercanda.

Tapi lagi dan lagi, Kuroro merasa kesal. Dia tidak suka sensei-nya yang bersikap dewasa di hadapannya. Dia tidak suka kenyataan ada jarak lima tahun diantara mereka, dimana dia yang menjadi pihak yang lebih muda. Itu membuat Kurapika memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, menganggap Kuroro sebagai anak kecil. Dan Kuroro, sangat membenci hal itu.

Sudah cukup dengan semua misi konyol ini. Satu hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah, bersikap seperti seorang pria hingga dipandang setara dengan sensei yang amat disukainya itu.

"Apa sih cengar-cengir mulu daritadi, dasar sensei jutek," ejek Kuroro.

"Hobi banget sih memanggilku begitu. Dasar Kuroro judes!"

"Sensei jutek."

"Kuroro judes!"

Nah lho. Apa gajah sudah bisa melompat sampai sensei-nya ini bisa membalas ledekannya? Padahalnya biasanya cuma bisa marah-marah doang.

"Sensei tua," ejek Kuroro lagi sambil menyuapkan salad lagi ke mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba sehelai tisu mengusap tepi bibirnya.

"Ada mayonnaise di mulutmu. Makannya yang rapi, dong," kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sulit terdeteksi, tapi tak salah lagi pipi Kuroro sempat memerah. Pikirannya malu untuk mengakui, tapi dia memang merasa, bahwa mungkin tidak ada salahnya sensei-nya memanjakannya sebentar.

_Tuhan, gadis ini manis sekali…_

_Mission 3 failed._

XxX

**Author Note:**

Hai. How are you? Author kaget juga lho, begitu sadar ini chapter ngaretnya sebulan. Hahaha *tertawa tanpa dosa* #dikeroyokwarga

Ampun... Ampun... Saya masih mau hidup... Hufh... Hufh...

Maaf ya, akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget. Mana kemarin sempat kena WB :( jadi baru sempet sekarang deh. Gomenasaaaiii :(

Balesan review ~ arigatoo minna! :))

**dindaadsari**: makasi yaa :) maaf ga kilat!

**LucaBlightIsPUCA**: uwoooo this is completely straight! lagian ya, killua itu sama author! takkan kurelakan dia pada gon!

**Yo-chii**: hentai? anak kecil gaboleh tau! *plak* duh, gomen ya telat!

**Marlene Zaoldyeck**: iyaa bakal diusahain :D maaf yaa ngaret :(

**uchiha kurapika**: hancur banget deh nanti! XD

**no name**: tuuh dari judul sampe awal dialog udah sensei jutek :D gomen ya telat!

**Reika Suiseiseki**: iya nih Leorio baru muncul di chapter ini XD

**Airin Miyano**: author pengen nge-pair kurapika ama kuroro, makanya kurapika dibikin cewek soalnya lebih suka yg straight XD kalo he's beautiful soalnya kemaren lagi kepengen bikin kurapika jadi cowo aja :3

**synndrome-hawkeye-rererefina**: no! killua gon ga pacaraaaaaan! DX

**Hikaru**: iyaa gomen ya telat :(

**killuaLucifer**: iya ini uda updet maaf yaa telat X(

oiyaaa ~ ada tambahan note buat yg punya twitter, kalo ga ada bisa di #abaikan aja

author baru bikin twitter baru khusus buat otaku2 aja sih ~ yang berminat boleh follow imappyon77 :3 jamin folback kalo mention X) *ini author malah pasang iklan* hahaha biar biar nambah2in words XD

Baiklah, akhir kata

Krtitikan/masukan? Klik review! ;)


	8. Mengejar Killua 1

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei, yang semoga dalam keadaan selamat.**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah**

**Chapter Eight: Mengejar Killua (1)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Updet hobi ngaret, DLDRD (Don't Like Don't Read Dude!)**

**XxX**

Klik!

Jepret!

Gadis berkacamata hitam itu tersenyum. Jari telunjuknya dengan bersemangat menekan tombol shutter, dan matanya selalu siaga di setiap saat objeknya bergerak. Dia tak boleh kehilangan satu momen pun!

Sementara yang menjadi objek, tidak menyadari dirinya menjadi sasaran dan terus menjalani hidup dengan tenang. Tapi seiring gadis itu menyeringai puas membidik kameranya, seiring itu jugalah bulu kuduk si objek berdiri.

"Gon…"

"Kenapa Killua?"

"Kok perasaanku nggak enak, ya?" kata Killua sambil mengelus lehernya.

"Kau sakit, Killua?" Tanya Leorio.

"Nggak, cuma merinding aja. Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Gon dan Leorio memandang heran, dan hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka sedang melihat-lihat etalase toko yang memamerkan berbagai judul _game_. Ketiga pria itu baru saja akan memasuki toko _game_ itu ketika mereka mendengar keributan.

"Masa nggak ada?"

"Nggak bisa gitu dong!"

"Nggak bisa!"

"Tapi, mbak… Memang hanya tinggal dua…"

Sepertinya keributan itu berasal dari sebuah toko pakaian. Seorang penjual sedang kerepotan menangani pelanggannya. Gon, Killua dan Leorio juga beberapa pengunjung lainnya, menengok ke tempat kegaduhan yang menarik perhatian itu berasal.

"Masa cuma dua?"

"Iya, masa cuma dua?"

"Maunya tiga!"

"Mbak, barangnya memang datang cuma dua. Kalau mau model yang lain saja ya?"

Pelanggan yang rusuh itu kembali menyahut dengan kesalnya.

"Kami maunya yang ini!"

"Maunya ini!"

"Nggak mau yang lain!"

"Tapi memang nggak ada, mbak…" si penjual dengan sabar meladeni permintaan mustahil pelanggan tokonya itu.

Mereka masih tetap bertengkar mulut selama beberapa waktu. Keributan yang disebabkan mengundang perhatian orang-orang. Jarak yang terbentang antara toko pakaian dan toko tempat Gon, Killua dan Leorio berada menghalangi mereka melihat dengan jelas. Apalagi pandangan mereka terhalang oleh pengunjung lain yang berlalu lalang. Belum lagi kebisingan lain yang menyamarkan isi pertengkaran mulut itu. Mereka bermaksud tidak memedulikannya, namun tidak untuk Killua. Laki-laki itu berfirasat buruk.

"Gon, Leorio. Pindah, yuk," ajaknya.

"Kenapa lagi Killua? Sekarang bulu kudukmu bergoyang?"

"Hampir, bulu kudukku sudah mulai dangdutan. Perasaan aku nggak enak nih, denger-denger keributan itu. Rasanya akan ada kejadian buruk. Sudahlah, ayo pindah!" Killua beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gon dan Leorio. Kedua pria itu tidak punya pilihan kecuali menyusul Killua.

Ketiga pria itu belum jauh dari toko ketika keributan itu tampaknya sudah usai. Para pelanggan yang berada beberapa langkah di belakang mereka mengeluh.

"Kenapa hanya ada dua?"

"Apa mereka kekurangan kain untuk membuat tiga pasang?"

"Sayang sekali!"

"Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Sangat menyebalkan!"

"Ya, menyebalkan!"

Gon dan Leorio merasa mengenal suara itu. Sementara Killua sangat tahu pemilik dari suara bersahut-sahutan semacam itu. Karena suara itu berkaitan dengan pengalaman buruknya.

'_Tunggu, tunggu… Firasat apa ini… Kok rasanya ada hawa buruk seperti di sekolah… Jangan-jangan…'_ pikir Killua dalam hati.

Killua sudah bersiap kabur ketika Gon dan Leorio menoleh ke belakang.

"Loh, kalian?" ucap Gon terkejut.

"Ah! Gon-sensei!"

"Dan Dokter Leorio!"

"Gon-sensei dan Dokter Leorio!"

"Selamat siang. Kalian sedang apa disini, Bisuku, Bisuke, dan Bisuko?" Tanya Leorio.

"Kami sedang berbelanja," ujar Bisuku.

"Tapi ada kejadian menyebalkan!" sahut Bisuke.

"Sangat menyebalkan!" sambung Bisuko.

"Oh ya?" kata Gon menanggapi.

"Kami menemukan pakaian yang manis, dan akan sangat pantas dikenakan oleh kami," jawab Bisuku.

"Tapi sayangnya baju itu hanya ada dua!" sambung Bisuke.

"Mana bisa kalau hanya dua!" sahut Bisuko.

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan, melihat Gon dan Leorio lalu berujar bersamaan, "YA KAN?"

Leorio tersenyum melihat tingkah menggelikan ketiga gadis yang berupa hampir persis sama itu. "Ya, kalian benar."

Bisuku menyadari sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ada Gon-sensei biasanya ada Killua-sensei juga?"

Bisuke dan Bisuko menanggapi.

"Benar juga."

"Killua-sensei tidak bersama Anda, Gon-sensei?"

Gon baru saja akan mengatakan bahwa Killua ada di sampingnya ketika menyadari pria itu sudah tidak ada entah sejak kapan.

"Aku yakin tadi dia disini!"

Leorio juga merasa heran. "Aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menghilang?"

Gon dan Leorio memandang sekeliling. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang mereka cari bersembunyi di balik pilar.

"Hufh… Aku tahu itu suara mereka. Untung aku cepet-cepet kabur. Bahaya kalau mereka sampai melihatku! Ada baiknya aku segera pindah dari sini," Killua berancang-ancang menyelusup diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Namun tiba-tiba dia menabrak seorang gadis hingga kacamata hitamnya jatuh.

"Aduh!"

"Maaf! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak ap – hah!"

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya karena kaget.

Killua memandang gadis itu, merasa pernah melihatnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia menyadari bahwa mereka pernah bertemu di ruang guru.

"Kamu salah satu muridku, ya?" Tanya Killua.

Gadis itu menjawab dengan bersemangat. "Ya, kita pernah bertemu di ruang guru. Nama saya Neon, jika Anda lupa, Killua-sensei!" katanya sambil menyembunyikan kamera di tangannya ke dalam tas.

"Oh ya, Neon," Killua tersenyum memukau. Neon terpana. Killua bersiap pergi namun gadis itu menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu, sensei!"

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"A-anu…" Neon tidak punya alasan yang bagus, tapi dia ingin Killua bersamanya lebih lama lagi. "Sensei buru-buru? Kalau tidak, temani aku, ya?"

"Eh?" Killua belum sempat menjawab dan ketiga gadis kembar itu telah menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Itu dia!"

"Itu!"

"Dia"

"Perempuan itu siapa?"

"Siapa perempuan itu?"

"Itu perempuan siapa?"

"Ehm, Bisuko. Tidakkah kata-katamu itu terdengar sedikit ganjil?" kata Bisuku mengomentari adiknya.

"Benarkah begitu, Bisuku?"

Bisuke cepat-cepat menengahi. "Itu tidak penting! Perempuan itu mau membawa Killua-sensei!"

Bisuku dan Bisuko cepat sadar.

"Harus dikejar!"

"Kejar dia!"

"Kejar!"

Tanpa _say-bye-bye_ ataupun permisi pada guru dan dokter sekolah mereka, gadis kembar itu bergegas mengejar Killua. Sementara pria itu merinding membayangkan dirinya dikelilingi gadis-gadis itu dan ingin segera kabur.

"Maaf ya, sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu!" Killua melepaskan tangannya dari pelukan Neon dan mengambil langkah seribu.

"Ah! Sensei!"

Bisuku, Bisuke dan Bisuko melewati Neon dan sempat-sempatnya memancing pertengkaran.

"Cewek jelek pergi sana!"

"Jangan menganggu Killua-sensei!"

"Sana jauh-jauh!"

Ejek mereka sambil berlari menjauh. Wajah Neon memerah dan gadis itu merasa kesal. Tidak rela Killua-sensei direbut oleh anak kembar menyebalkan, Neon berlari menyusul mereka dan berhasil menyamai langkahnya dengan si kembar.

"Jangan kira aku bakal kalah!" serunya.

Bisuku, Bisuke dan Bisuko siap membalas. Tiga lawan satu. Memang tidak imbang, tapi itu tidak menjadi hambatan untuk semangat juang Neon. Sambil mengejar Killua, mereka bertengkar mulut sepanjang jalan.

"Apa-apaan kamu ikut-ikutan ngejar Killua-sensei?" omel Bisuku yang langsung disambung kedua saudarinya.

"Iya, pergi sana!"

"Jangan ikut-ikut kami!"

Neon jelas tidak tinggal diam. "Memangnya dilarang? Suka-suka aku dong!"

Selagi perhatian orang-orang terpancing dengan pertengkaran gadis-gadis yang tengah berlari itu, yang dikejar sedang mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi. Killua yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka, menyusup di tengah keramaian.

Killua mencoba kabur ke lantai dua dengan menaiki eskalator. Namun gagal, dirinya terlihat oleh mereka. Killua tidak mengambil pilihan menaiki lift. Apa yang lebih mengerikan dari kemungkinan terperangkap bersama si kembar dan Neon di dalam kotak sempit itu?

Para gadis itu kian dekat. Killua tak dapat berlari lebih cepat karena terhalang keramaian. Di tengah kekacauan dan rasa putus asa, ia menjerit dalam hati.

'_Demi Tuhan yang menciptakan langit dan bumi, kenapa mereka harus mengejarku seperti ini?_ '

Pria itu mulai lelah. Keringat mulai muncul di keningnya. Namun dia masih belum menemukan tempat yang aman dan para gadis kurang kerjaan itu masih mengejarnya. Author juga merasa kasihan. Sungguh Killua yang malang. Hiks.

Nah, Killua sayang, mampukah kau mencari jalan keluar dari kejaran para penggemarmu dan berlari ke pelukanku?

**XxX**

**Author Note:**

Kalimat terakhirnya norak ya? Hahaha. #abaikan

Ngomong-ngomong, judulnya bukannya terinspirasi dari Mengejar Mas-Mas loh ya #abaikanlagi

**LucaBlightIsPUCA** : kenyataannya, kamu kirim review dua kali loh ._. hehe makasih yaa! arigato juga kritiknya, diusahain biar ga typo lagi :3

**Marlene Zaoldyeck** : makasiiih :))

**KuroPika X** : duh maap yaa telat lagi x(

**shuura** : gabisa masuk ff gimana ya maksudnya?

**dindaadsari** : oke oke :D

**no name** : wehehe sori ngaret lagi... ngomong2, itu ceritanya bikin aku bengong sesaat... dan menjerit. sungguh mengerikan -_-'

**ivyisnotpoisonus** : duh telat lagi nih. hehehehe *nyengir* /plak

**uchiha kurapika** : arigato rui-san :D

**MikaShimo** : makanya updet dong mika-chan! *kompor* makasih kritiknya ya! :D lalu soal kata nggak baku, kayaknya gapapa ya kalo ga di italic, abis kebanyakan... males... *gubrak* ohoho no no no, killua sayang milikkuuuu!

**killuaLucifer** : sampai tangan ini berhenti mengetik... (?)

**Hikaru** : eheheehehehe *nyengir doang*

**T. Riyanto **: thanks :)

makasih banyak yaa buat yang kasi review, itu jadi penyemangat buat nulis loh :) meskipun kesempatannya sedikit sekali di tengah kesibukan yang menjadi-jadi... *nangis*

baiklah, mumpung semangat, author mau menggarap chapter sembilan dulu yaaaa! *ikat kepala*

Kritikan/masukan? Klik review!

Ingin mengenal author lebih dekat? Follow imappyon77 di twitter! /promosi geje #abaikan


	9. Mengejar Killua 2

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah**

**Chapter Nine: Mengejar Killua (2)**

**Warning: OOC, AU, perhaps a little typo unintentionally. Don't like don't read, my dear!**

**XxX**

Sulit mencari seseorang di tengah keramaian. Sibuknya orang-orang berlalu lalang menghalangi pandangan. Apalagi di tempat yang begitu luas. Membuat bingung saja.

"Kira-kira mereka kemana ya?" kata Gon sambil celingukan.

Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangkat bahu, sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Killua tenar ya, dikejar empat cewek sekaligus," Leorio tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kasihan juga dia, di sekolah sudah sering dikejar si kembar," ujar Gon bersimpati.

"Ya, ya. Semua penghuni sekolah tahu kalau guru biologi itu dikagumi oleh hampir semua siswi, terlebih si kembar," balas Leorio.

"Ya sudah, cari lagi yuk."

Gon dan Leorio pun melanjutkan pencarian mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu, Killua masih melarikan diri dari kejaran fansnya yang tak disangka-sangka. Dia berlari ke lantai tiga, gadis-gadis itu mengikutinya. Meskipun sudah yakin dia berhasil kabur ke lantai satu, entah kenapa para gadis itu ada juga di sana. Otaknya terus berputar harus bersembunyi dimana. Killua sama sekali tidak mau berhasil ditangkap mereka. Membayangkan ketenangannya diusik oleh kecerewetan mereka yang bikin pusing, apalagi si kembar, sudah cukup membuatnya ogah setengah mati.

Ketika Killua menghentikan larinya, pria itu berjalan pelan-pelan. Mengatur napas dan memperkirakan langkah selanjutnya. Di dekat kakinya, ia menemukan sebuah kunci. Killua meraihnya, melihat kunci itu dan mampu menebak itu adalah kunci motor. Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda berlari menghampirinya.

"Maaf, apa Anda melihat kunci yang terjatuh di sekitar sini?"

Killua menoleh. Ia yakin kunci yang di tangannya adalah milik anak laki-laki remaja itu. Killua menyodorkan kunci tersebut.

"Ini milikmu?"

Laki-laki itu meraihnya. "Ya, terima kasih!" Ia tersenyum lega. Laki-laki itu baru sadar bahwa orang yang menemukan kuncinya adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Oh! Killu –"

"DIA DISANA!"

Killua tersentak. Mereka berhasil menemukannya! Ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Killua langsung melewati anak laki-laki itu dan berlari kabur.

Laki-laki itu heran melihat gurunya tiba-tiba terlihat panik dan pergi begitu saja. Kemudian teman si lelaki menghampirinya.

"Shalnark-senpai, kuncinya sudah ketemu?"

"Ah, ya. Sudah, Shizuku. Untunglah. Tadi Killua-sensei yang menemukannya. Itu tadi dia kan yang berlari ke arah sana?" Tanya Shalnark.

Shizuku menggeleng. "Aku tidak memperhatikan benar laki-laki yang berlari tadi."

Sejenak suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menghampiri mereka. Shalnark dan Shizuku menoleh dan melihat si kembar tiga yang sedang celingukan.

"Wuah, dia menghilang!"

"Menghilang lagi!"

"Hilang!"

Mereka berdua heran melihat tingkah laku Bisuku, Bisuke dan Bisuko. Anak kembar itu terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Shizuku! Shizuku! Shizuku!"

Shizuku mencari asal suara yang terdengar familiar. Ia mendapati Neon yang berada di dekat si kembar yang memanggilnya. Neon menghampiri Shizuku.

"Neon? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Shizuku.

"Shizuku juga, kenapa ada disini?" balas Neon. Begitu ia menyadari ada Shalnark disitu, ia menyambung. "Oh ya ya aku mengerti!" katanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Ekspresi Shizuku berubah, wajahnya memerah. "Kau keliru!"

Neon tidak mengindahkannya. "Apapun itu! Shizuku, apa kau melihat Killua-sensei?"

Shalnark menjawab. "Kalau Killua-sensei, tadi berlari ke arah sana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah perginya Killua tadi.

"Oh! Terima kasih Shalnark-senpai!" Neon bersiap mengejar ketika gadis itu menyadari bahwa si kembar mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tunggu, Neon! Ada apa ini?" cegat Shizuku.

Neon tak dapat tinggal diam melihat si kembar yang sudah mendahuluinya. "Nanti kujelaskan! Selamat berkencan yaa!" katanya sambil berlari pergi menjauh.

Shizuku dan Shalnark memandang kepergian Bisuku, Bisuke, Bisuko dan Neon. Mereka saling berpandangan. Merasa heran dan tak mampu menebak ada apa sebenarnya. Akhirnya mereka menyerah dan tidak memedulikannya lagi.

"Kita mau kemana lagi ya?" Tanya Shalnark membuka pembicaraan.

"Terserah aja sih," jawab Shizuku.

Shalnark tertawa. "Jawabanmu selalu tidak jauh dari kata 'terserah'!"

Shizuku bereaksi kesal mendengar Shalnark menertawakannya. Tanpa sadar ia berkata,

"Habis, asalkan bersama Shalnark-senpai aku memang tidak masalah kemanapun!"

Hening.

Langkah mereka terhenti.

Shizuku cepat-cepat menunduk. Menutup mulutnya.

'_Bodoh! Apa yang sudah kukatakan?'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa saat. Shalnark terpana mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba dari Shizuku. Meskipun dia tahu gadis itu keceplosan. Tapi tak jadi soal karena bagaimanapun, Shalnark senang mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Shizuku yang menunduk dalam-dalam dengan wajah memerah.

Shalnark mendapati Shizuku mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Seakan menahan malu yang tak tertahankan. Pelan-pelan, Shalnark menyentuh tangan itu. Membuat tangan itu melemas, dan dapat dimasuki oleh jari-jari Shalnark. Tangan Shalnark dengan lembut tapi pasti menggenggam tangan Shizuku. Seakan menjadi tanda, untuk perasaan yang terbalaskan.

"Kita kesana yuk!"

Shizuku mendongak perlahan. Matanya beradu dengan mata laki-laki itu. Melihat kesungguhan di balik tatapannya. Shizuku kembali menunduk. Mempererat genggaman Shalnark.

"Iya..."

Sekuntum bunga yang mekar pelan-pelan. Sepasang manusia itu berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan.

* * *

Lalu, kira-kira bagaimana nasib Killua?

Pria yang malang. Ketampanannya menjadi ketidakberuntungan yang menimpa. Laki-laki itu baru menyadari kesalahannya salah mengambil jalan begitu melihat jalan buntu.

"Sial!" keluhnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Para gadis itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi darinya. Killua tak dapat berlari kemanapun lagi.

Tentu saja, itu kesempatan emas bagi para gadis itu.

"Tertangkap!" seru keempatnya begitu berhasil memeluk Killua.

Si kembar menoleh kesal pada Neon. "Hei kau! Lepaskan Killua-sensei!"

"Ya, lepasin nggak?"

"Lepaskan Killua-sensei!"

"Tidak mau!" Neon membantah. "Kalian yang lepaskan Killua-sensei!"

Killua merana. Si kembar memeluk lengan kanannya sementara Neon memeluk lengan kirinya. Pertengkaran mulut mereka memanaskan kupingnya. Di dalam pikiran Killua, hanya ada dua kata: tamatlah riwayatnya.

**XxX**

**Author Note: **

Ow yeah, chapter terpendek dalam sejarah KHDS. Muahahaha.

**uchiha kurapika** : sudah tak dapat lari kemanapun, sudah berhasil ditangkap. poor killua T^T

**Marlene Zaoldyeck** : hehe iyaa thanks yah :)

**KuroPika X** : err.. maaf yaa telat :( tapi aku seneng banget loh kamu masih mau baca, makasih yaa :))

**MikaShiki** : masaa? pasti inuyasha, naruto, bleach kena deh ya :/ aku cuma tau kalo yoshihiro-sensei terdaftar dalam orang hilaaang huhu :'( yuk mika, kita hajar si kembar... *ambil sapu*

hontou ni arigatou minna, masih mau ngereview ff yang telatnya minta dicekik ini :') keep reading yaa x) love you! xoxo

Kritikan/masukan? Klik review! ;)


	10. Pukul Saja!

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah**

**Chapter Ten: Pukul Saja!**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), don't like don't read. Satu lagi, yang sabar ya...**

**XxX**

Heningnya suasana di dalam situ, begitu jauh dari kebisingan dunia luar. Riuh-rendah suara dan derap langkah kaki yang menghentak lantai hampir teredam sempurna. Di dalam sini, suasana begitu tenang dan tentram. Hanya terdengar alunan musik klasik yang dimainkan dan bunyi langkah pelan-pelan para pengunjung. Juga sayup-sayup terdengar suara lembaran kertas yang dibolak-balik.

Jari –jemarinya meneliti buku-buku yang tersusun rapi satu persatu. Kadang ditariknya sebuah buku, dibalik-balikkannya lembaran buku itu. Merasa tidak puas dengan isi lembarannya, buku itu dikembalikan dan ia mulai melirik rak buku yang lainnya. Gadis itu tampak bersemangat meneliti buku-buku yang berjejer di rak-rak yang berdiri tegak. Tak bosan-bosannya ia pandangi sampul demi sampul yang membungkus lembaran buku.

Laki-laki itu, dengan tenang memandanginya. Memerhatikan gadis itu yang tampaknya senang berhadapan dengan para buku. Dibiarkannya gadis itu menikmati buku-buku itu sampai ia puas, sementara dirinya, hanya diam mengamati. Ketimbang buku-buku bisu ini, gadis di depannya yang tampak berbinar-binar itu terlihat jauh lebih menarik.

"Kuroro!"

Laki-laki itu menegakkan kepala. Dijawabnya panggilan itu. "Ya?"

"Jangan diam saja, dong. Kan kamu yang mau cari buku," kata gadis itu sambil berkacak pinggang. "Pergilah cari buku latihan soalnya. Buku-buku pelajaran ada di sebelah sana," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk suatu bagian dari toko buku itu.

Laki-laki itu memandang malas, mengangguk pendek lalu ia berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk dengan tidak semangat.

Kurapika menghela napas. _'Padahal dia yang ngajak ke toko buku, sampai disini malah dia yang nggak ngapa-ngapain.' _Pikirnya dalam hati sambil memandangi muridnya yang berjalan gontai.

Gadis berambut pirang itu membalikkan badan dan kembali menekuni buku satu persatu. Ia tampak bersenang hati membaca judul buku-buku yang ada satu-persatu, dan membaca sinopsis buku yang kelihatannya menarik. Hingga jari-jari kurus itu berhenti di satu judul, Kurapika menarik satu buku yang tebal pelan-pelan. Awalnya, gadis itu tertarik dengan judulnya. Setelah membaca sekilas ringkasan buku di sampul belakang, gadis itu kembali membaca judulnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar tertarik melihat huruf-huruf itu.

**The World without Us**

"Sensei!"

Kurapika mendongak. Ia mendapati Kuroro berjalan menghampirinya.

Kuroro melihat buku yang dipegang Kurapika dan bertanya. "Sensei mau beli buku itu?"

Kurapika menunduk. Dilihatnya buku itu kembali. Seperti menimbang-nimbang sekejap, tapi kemudian dia kembali memandang Kuroro. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak kok," sahutnya sambil mengembalikan buku itu kembali ke raknya dengan perlahan.

Kuroro memerhatikan gurunya. Kurapika tampak menginginkan buku itu, atau setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Kuroro.

"Sudah ketemu bukunya?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Eh, oh iya. Aku ketemu buku bagus loh, sensei. Nih, sensei baca ya!" jawab Kuroro riang sambil menyerahkan beberapa buku ke tangan Kurapika.

Kurapika menerima buku-buku itu. Mata gadis itu mulai mencerna huruf-huruf judul yang tertera.

**Kiat Menjadikan Rumah Tangga Anda Senantiasa Indah**

**Bagaimana Agar Suami Betah di Rumah**

**100 Cara Menjadi Istri yang Baik**

Kurapika mengerinyit. Kuroro nyengir.

"Atau yang ini, sensei?" kata Kuroro menyodorkan satu buku lagi ke Kurapika.

**Nama-Nama untuk Si Buah Hati**

BUGH!

Tanpa sempat dielak, wajah tampan Kuroro sukses kena tamparan buku dari Kurapika.

"Adaw!" Kuroro menjerit. "Sensei! Modal ini, modal! Muka gantengku rusak ntar!" protesnya.

Tanpa memedulikan kata modal itu, Kurapika membalas dengan suara rendah.

"Darimana kau dapatkan buku ini?"

Kuroro mengelus-elus pipinya, sambil menunjuk arah rak buku tempat ditemukannya buku pemicu masalah itu.

Secepat kilat, Kurapika mengembalikan buku yang baginya konyol itu kembali terbaring manis di tempatnya lalu gadis itu berjalan tegas kembali ke tempat Kuroro berada. Raut wajahnya kesal.

"Sudahlah, kalau tidak ku temani nanti urusanmu tidak selesai-selesai." Kata Kurapika gusar pada Kuroro yang menahan senyum. Tiba-tiba, tangan Kurapika memegang lengan Kuroro dan menarik laki-laki itu bersamanya. "Ayo, biar ku temani cari buku latihan soalnya."

Kuroro terkejut. Bingung antara heran dan kaget. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menyentuhnya, memeluk lengannya meski dengan maksud menyeretnya ke bagian buku pelajaran.

"Sensei..."

Tanpa menoleh, Kurapika menyahut. "Apa? Candaanmu tidak lucu!"

"Bukan itu..."

"Jadi?"

Kurapika terus saja berjalan bersama Kuroro yang ia tarik lengannya. Kuroro menatap Kurapika yang memandang lurus ke depan. Sepertinya, gadis itu tidak sadar apa efek dari perbuatan yang ia lakukan. Kuroro tersenyum. Sudahlah, ia tak peduli apapun lagi. Asalkan gadis itu berada di dekatnya, dan tangan hangat gadis itu bisa disentuhnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum senang.

Kurapika berhasil menyeret Kuroro sampai di bagian buku pelajaran. Berbagai macam buku berjudulkan mata pelajaran anak sekolah berjejer rapi di rak. Buku-buku itu bersusun berdasarkan tingkatan. Mulai dari buku bergambar untuk anak balita sampai buku pelajaran untuk sekolah menengah atas.

Hingga sampailah Kurapika dan Kuroro di rak yang bersusunkan buku-buku latihan soal persiapan ujian.

"Tuh, pilih sana," kata Kurapika.

"Yaaah, kalau cuma pilih sendiri ngapain ngajak sensei coba. Sensei bantu pilihin, dong." Sungut Kuroro.

Kurapika menggelengkan kepala. "Ya sudah." Gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Kuroro untuk memudahkan tangannya bergerak bebas. Menyadari hal itu, Kuroro refleks menahan tangan Kurapika. Kurapika jadi heran.

"Eh?"

Kuroro memutar otak. "Hmm, sudahlah. Biar aku saja." Diambilnya satu buah buku dan disodorkannya pada Kurapika. "Kalau yang ini?"

Kurapika agak merasa aneh, tapi hal itu tak jadi soal untuknya. Gadis itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku di tangan Kuroro.

"Hmmm, materi di bukunya kurang lengkap. Lagipula coba penerbit yang lain saja," sarannya.

Kuroro mengembalikan buku itu dan menawarkan buku yang lain dengan hanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Sementara sebelah tangan yang lain dibiarkan terjalin dengan tangan Kurapika. Agak menghambat gerakan memang, tapi sepertinya, apapun tak jadi masalah asalkan tangan Kurapika tetap ada di pelukan lengannya.

* * *

"Heboh ya, tadi."

"Tapi kasihan juga Killua-sensei."

"Terlalu ganteng sih."

Shalnark tertegun.

"Jadi menurutmu... Killua-sensei ganteng?"

"Yah, memang kenyataannya begitu kan?" jawab Shizuku tanpa dosa.

Shalnark menghela napas. Rasanya sedih juga kan kalau gadis yang kau sukai memuji lelaki lain di hadapanmu sendiri?

Shalnark terlihat lesu.

Menyadari hal itu, Shizuku mempererat genggamannya, dan tersenyum pada Shalnark. Awalnya, Shalnark hanya diam. Tapi akhirnya ia membalas tersenyum juga.

_Tak peduli setampan apapun lelaki lain, tapi kalau hatiku ada padamu, maka kesitulah mataku tertuju..._ Kira-kira begitulah arti senyuman Shizuku. Syahdu.

Bukannya mampu membaca hati, tapi isyarat semacam itu tak perlu ucapan untuk diutarakan agar mampu dimengerti oleh Shalnark. Bahasa yang hanya dapat dipahami oleh dua pasang mata yang bertemu... Syahduuu...

DUAK!

Segala fantasi indah buyar seketika. Kepala Shalnark berdenyut-denyut seperti habis kejatuhan genteng.

"Adaw!"

"Ops, maaf. Tanganku licin."

Shalnark dan Shizuku yang terkejut melihat ke asal suara. Mereka tambah kaget begitu sadar yang memukul Shalnark dengan buku setebal tiga jari itu adalah... Kuroro.

"Da... Da... Da..." tenggorokan Shalnark tercekat. "Danchou...?"

"Hai, Shalnark. Kamu tahu buku setebal empat ratus halaman ini isinya latihan soal dan pembahasannya? Siapa tahu ada yang nyangkut di kepalamu." Kata Kuroro sarkastis.

"Kakak ngapain sih!" protes Shizuku tak terima.

Kuroro memandang adiknya. "Hai, dik. Justru kalian yang sedang ngapain..." katanya dengan suara rendah sambil memandang tajam tangan Shizuku dan Shalnark yang saling terpaut.

Shalnark cepat-cepat melepaskannya. "Tidak ada, kok!"

Kuroro tetap mendelik tajam. Shalnark kebingungan. Shizuku menatap kesal.

Di tengah ketegangan suasana yang mencekam itu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut memecah semua itu.

"Anak-anak, yang tenang!"

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Kurapika malah jadi bingung. Dikumpulkannya segala harga diri dan pamornya sebagai seorang guru. Dalam sekejap, sikap lembutnya langsung sirna.

"Kalian sadar sedang diliatin orang? Jangan bertengkar di tempat umum, bikin malu saja! Dan kamu, Kuroro. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mukul temen kamu?" katanya tegas laksana hakim sambil merebut buku senjata itu dari Kuroro.

Kuroro bertindak sebagai penuntut umum. "Habis, si tengik ini mau macam-macam sama adik saya, sensei," katanya sambil menunjuk Shalnark.

"Eh? Saya tidak macam-macam! Sumpah!" sergah Shalnark sebagai terdakwa karena dituduh tidak-tidak.

"Kuroro, apa salahnya adikmu jalan-jalan sama temanmu?" kata Kurapika kembali menjalankan tugas kehakiman.

"Bukan gitu, sensei. Ngapain coba mereka berduaan doang. Kenapa nggak ajak temen-temen yang lain. Makin rame kan makin seru. Nah, ini berdua doang. Gimana saya nggak curiga," tuntut Kuroro.

Si pembela terdakwa, Shizuku, tidak tahan berdiam diri. "Kakak sendiri malah berduaan pacaran ama sensei!"

DUAK!

"Adaw!" Shalnark kembali mengaduh. Kali ini kepalanya dipukul kembali oleh buku setebal tiga jari itu, tapi bedanya, kini Kurapika yang memukulnya.

"Kenapa aku yang kenaaaaa...?" rintihnya.

"Wuaaaa! Maaf, Shalnark!" Kurapika panik melihat hasil perbuatan diluar kesadarannya itu. Secara naluriah tangannya mengelus kepala Shalnark yang terkena pukulannya.

Sebuah buku melayang lagi.

DUAK!

"Kuroro! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Kurapika melihat Kuroro memukul temannya itu, lagi.

Setitik air mata timbul di pelupuk mata Shalnark. "Demi Tuhan, apa dosaku..."

Kuroro menarik kerah baju Shalnark. "Dosamu adalah karena kepalamu dielus Kurapika. Kau kira aku rela, HAH?" katanya dengan suara sedemikian pelan dan tajam hingga hanya dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua.

Shalnark yang serasa melihat iblis, berkeringat dingin. "Ampun, danchou. Ampun..."

"Kuroro! Hentikan!" perintah dari mulut Kurapika langsung melepaskan genggaman Kuroro pada kerah baju Shalnark.

"Kakak, ini bukan di rumah. Jangan berantem dong!" sela Shizuku. "Maaf ya, sensei. Kakakku dan Shalnark-senpai memang sering begitu. Apalagi kalau di rumah, dan ada Nobunaga-senpai, kerjanya saling hantam di kamar." Lanjutnya sambil menghela napas.

Seketika semuanya saling diam. Saling mencerna tingkah laku masing-masing. Akhirnya, pertengkaran singkat yang akar permasalahannya tidak jelas itu mulai reda.

Begitu suasana kembali damai dan semuanya lebih tenang, seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal dan berseragam gagah mendatangi mereka.

"Kalian semua, ikut saya."

* * *

Setelah diceramahi satu jam penuh dengan petugas keamanan, Kurapika, Kuroro, Shalnark dan Shizuku sukses terusir keluar dari toko buku atas tuduhan membuat keributan. Mereka berempat duduk berjejer di kursi panjang dekat eskalator. Di tengah pengusiran itu, Kuroro sempat-sempatnya menyelinap ke kasir dan membayar buku yang dibelinya. Kini, bungkusan buku itu ada di pangkuan Kurapika yang berkata pelan,

"Maaf ya."

Semuanya menoleh pada Kurapika. Shizuku membalas,

"Kenapa sensei meminta maaf?"

"Yah, kalau seandainya aku menenangkan kalian lebih cepat, kita kan tidak perlu diceramahi sama petugas itu," kata Kurapika pelan.

"Sensei, yang salah bukan sensei. Yang salah itu kan kakak, nggak ada angin nggak ada ujan tiba-tiba pukul kepala orang sembarangan," kata Shizuku membela Kurapika. Kuroro yang jelas mendengar, memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi waktu itu kan aku sedang bersama Kuroro saat dia mau memukul Shalnark. Sebagai guru aku jadi malu," desah Kurapika. Ternyata, sifat-sifat seorang guru terlalu melekat pada dirinya.

Shizuku mencari kata-kata yang pas agar senseinya tidak lagi merasa bersalah. Shalnark membantunya.

"Sudahlah sensei, saya juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Sudah biasa," kata Shalnark sambil tertawa untuk membuktikan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Lagipula, kami anak-anak SMA kan memang hobi bikin ribut, sensei," lanjut Kuroro. Rupanya, dia juga tak mau membiarkan Kurapika menyalahkan dirinya.

"Iya, sensei. Justru kami yang minta maaf karena menyeret sensei dalam masalah kami," tambah Shizuku dengan tertawa pula.

Kurapika tersentuh dengan murid-muridnya yang mencoba membesarkan hatinya. Akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Ya, tapi jangan sampai menganggu orang lain ya."

"Ya, sensei!" mereka bertiga kompak menjawab.

Seketika suasana jadi ceria. Mereka berempat kembali bersemangat. Shizuku berkata,

"Oke deh, sensei. Kami duluan, ya. Tidak enak menganggu sensei," godanya.

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru? Tidak menganggu, kok." Sergah Kurapika.

"Tidak apa. Mari, sensei." Katanya sambil tersenyum pada Kurapika. Begitu melihat Kuroro, senyumnya hilang. "Dah, kakak resek." Katanya sambil memeletkan lidah.

"Dah, adik jelek." Balas Kuroro.

Shizuku dan Shalnark berlalu pergi.

Kurapika dan Kuroro saling diam. Mereka berdua masih duduk manis di kursi panjang itu. Membiarkan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang melewati mereka begitu saja.

"Sensei, mukanya jangan sedih gitu dong." Kata Kuroro.

"Siapa yang sedih? Nggak kok!" elak Kurapika.

"Masih kepikiran soal tadi? Duh, orang dewasa pemikirannya ribet bener sih."

"Jangan samain ama kamu dong, dasar anak muda." Desah Kurapika.

"Sensei, coba jangan ngeluarin kata-kata yang menekankan aku ini JAUH lebih muda darimu." Protes Kuroro kesal. Tampaknya satu hal yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini hanya satu: dianggap anak kecil oleh Kurapika.

"Memang kenyataannya, begitu kan?" kata Kurapika dengan polosnya. Kenyataan yang menohok perasaan Kuroro.

Meskipun sedih, tak jadi penghalang untuk Kuroro mengatakan hal ini,

"Sensei, coba buka bungkusan buku yang yang kubeli."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kurapika menurut saja. Dibukanya perekat bungkusan itu hingga buku yang di dalamnya dapat terlihat.

"Loh, kamu beli dua buku?" kata Kurapika saat memegang buku-buku itu rasanya berjumlah dua. Tapi karena di tumpukan atas adalah buku latihan soalnya Kuroro, ia tidak tahu buku yang ada dibaliknya.

"Coba lihat satunya lagi." Kata Kuroro.

Kurapika menggeser buku pertama dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat buku yang ada di baliknya. Buku bersampul kuning dengan beberapa hiasan pohon hijau dan sedikit goresan biru membentuk danau. Buku yang baru dikenalnya. Buku yang sempat menarik perhatiannya. Buku yang tidak jadi dibelinya tadi!

"Ini..."

"Itu untuk sensei."

Kurapika bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. "Tapi ini...?"

Kuroro menoleh pada Kurapika. "Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku."

Kurapika terdiam. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berterima kasih pada Kuroro.

"Kuroro, terima kasih ya."

Kurapika tersenyum dengan sangat, sangat manis. Kentara sekali dia senang diberikan buku itu. Kuroro, sekali lagi, terpana melihat senyuman yang melelehkan hatinya itu. Rasanya, buku itu tidak ada harganya sama sekali jika dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaan gadis itu.

Tangan Kuroro terangkat dan jari-jarinya menyentuh pipi Kurapika. Hangat. Jari-jari itu semakin melekat hingga pipi kiri Kurapika sepenuhnya berada di telapak tangan Kuroro. Dielusnya pipi itu perlahan. Halus. Bola mata biru Kurapika berada dalam satu garis dengan kedua bola mata hitam Kuroro. Tangan Kuroro seakan bergerak sendiri menarik pipi itu semakin dekat dengannya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat... Dan...

Buk!

Sebuah buku menepuk dan menempel tepat di muka Kuroro.

"Kamu ngapain?" Tanya Kurapika yang memegang buku itu.

Kuroro mundur perlahan. Hampir tertawa dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri. _Dikit lagi!_

"Tidak ada," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Tangannya mengelus-elus wajahnya yang kena pukul buku. Sekalian memastikan hidungnya masih mancung.

"Cabut, yuk." Ajaknya sambil beranjak berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

"Eh, tunggu!" Kurapika langsung berdiri dan menyusul Kuroro.

Sepertinya, teman kita yang super pintar ini memang lemotnya kebangetan untuk hal ini. Dalam kepalanya ia masih berpikir ngapain Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kuroro. Akhirnya ia sampai pada paradigma bahwa dirinya dan Kuroro hampir...

Seketika wajahnya semerah kepiting. Langkahnya terhenti.

Kuroro sedang mengirim pesan melalui ponselnya ketika ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat senseinya diam di tempat, hingga ia menghampirinya.

"Sensei? Ngapin diam di–"

DUAK!

"Auw!"

Refleks Kurapika memukul Kuroro lagi dengan buku di tangannya. Tapi kali ini, jelas lebih bertenaga dan menyakitkan.

"Sensei! Kok tiba-tiba mukul sih!"

"Tanya pada dirimu sendiri!"

Kurapika berjalan mendahului Kuroro. Dibiarkannya muridnya itu terheran-heran di belakang. Perasannya campur aduk. Bahkan dia tidak tahu lagi campurannya apa saja!

* * *

_**Trit ~ Trit ~ Trit ~**_

Shalnark merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. Satu pesan masuk.

"Dari siapa, senpai?" Tanya Shizuku.

"Ancaman pembunuhan," balas Shalnark sambil tertawa.

"Hah?"

_**From: **__Danchou Kuro_

_Berani macam-macam dengan adikku, kubunuh kau. Jaga dia baik-baik ya, bodoh._

**XxX**

**Author Note:**

Ehem. Sekarang ngaretnya ga kebangetan kan? Nggak nyampe sebulan, cuma tiga minggu doang. Nyehehe *nyengir #dibakarhiduphidup

Ngomong-ngomong, ngomong-ngomong, ngomong-ngomong, uda panjang belom? yihaaaa akhirnya setelah beberapa kali boros chapter, untuk chapter 10 wordsnya lebih dari 2000! padahal niatnya mau di pisah jadi dua chapter, tapi ga apa deh, sekali2 hemat. hahaha xD

balesan review! arigatou very much! xD

**uchiha kurapika** : lanjutkan! xD

**KuroPika X** : welcome ~ :)

**dindaadsari** : ehehe keliatan banget ya pendek ^_^

**MikaShiki** : uda 2000 lebih nih! ape looooo hahahah *banjir keringat*

**aimiera** : okeee :D

**rin nara seasui** : diusahain panjang2 lagi deh :D

**no name** : tadaaaa tu kuro kura nya xD

**aika-san** : emang gila ._. wohohoho. uda pernah diselipin sih, tapi di KHDS. ntar deh coba diselipin lagi yaa ^^

**LucaBlightIsPuca** : hisomachi nya ngantri dulu yaa :)

**snowlady** : jangan mati dulu! jangaaaaaaaan! *heboh*

besok UN SMA kan ya? Wah kacau, si Kuroro sama Shalnark kok malah asik2an dia pacaran (?) #ambigu

untuk kakak-kakak yang mau UN besok, selamat berjuang yaaa :D aku mendukung kalian dari sini!

UN SMP kapan ya? o_O tapi pokoknya, semuanya ganbatte neee! :DD

Kritikan/masukan? Klik review! ;)


	11. Missing

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah**

**Chapter Eleven: Missing**

**Warning: AU, OOC, maybe typo(s), don't like don't read.**

* * *

Kalau bisa, Killua ingin siang hari ini dilewati begitu saja dengan tenang. Aman sentosa tanpa gangguan. Seperti menghidupkan TV LCD tipis 42 inchi di kamarnya, mengajak Gon bermain game, dan bertanding sampai tengah malam sambil melahap sekotak cokelat wafer. Atau apapun boleh saja. Asalkan bukan diapit empat makhluk ini.

"Heh, cewek buruk rupa, aku nyaris bosan mengatakan ini, tapi bisa nggak jauh-jauh dari Killua-sensei?" kata Bisuku, yang langsung saja disambut oleh kedua saudarinya. "Ya, nyaris bosan! Pergi sana!"

"Justru aku yang bosan memandangi wajah kalian. Sama semuanya seperti barang pasaran!"

Kalimat pembalasan dari Neon yang pedas menyulut kekesalan ketiga anak kembar itu. Dahi mereka berkerut-kerut mengekspresikan kemarahan. Anak kembar tiga itu terlihat imut dengan ekspresi kembarnya, tapi tidak pada umpatan yang meluncur keluar dari bibir mungil mereka.

"Dasar rambut pink norak!"

"Norak!"

"Norak!"

Neon membalas. "Ketimbang kalian, alay!"

Ketiganya tak tinggal diam, bersama-sama mereka meneriakkan,

"KAMU YANG ALAY!"

"_AH, SHUT UP_!"

Neon, Bisuku, Bisuke dan Bisuko terdiam. Tangan mereka refleks melepaskan diri dari lengan seorang lelaki yang baru saja menyuruh mereka diam.

Alis tajam lelaki itu saling bertaut, napasnya naik turun seperti menahan kejengkelan. Matanya tertutup rapat. Sedikit saja kesabarannya diusik, mungkin ia akan melempar granat dan meledakkan siapapun yang merusak kedamaian hidupnya.

Matanya perhalan-lahan membuka. Menatap lurus ke depan. Kemudian matanya beralih kepada keempat gadis yang terbengong-bengong di sisinya. Dalam keadaan biasa, mungkin gadis-gadis itu sudah merona salah tingkah karena ditatap sedemikian rupa. Tapi tidak kali ini, mereka tahu bahwa lelaki itu sedang marah.

"Oke," Killua mencoba mengatur kata-katanya. "Bisakah kalian berhenti... bertengkar nggak jelas? Dan ini terakhir kalinya aku meminta, berhentilah! Bikin pusing tahu, nggak? Aku sudah cukup berbaik hati mau menemani kalian. Jadi bersikaplah tenang sedikit!"

Keempat gadis itu terdiam. Menimbulkan keheningan yang panjang. Killua jadi salah tingkah. Amarahnya seketika menguap.

"Eh, maksudku... Mmm..."

"Killua-sensei..." panggil si kembar bersamaan. Kepala mereka tertunduk dan suaranya murung. Membuat Killua jadi tak enak hati.

"Eh... Iya?"

"TERNYATA KALAU MARAH IMUT BANGEEEEEEETT! KYAAAAAAAA!"

Seketika mereka bertiga berteriak dengan nada naik lima oktaf.

Mata pria itu mengerjap tak percaya. Bisuku, Bisuke dan Bisuko sudah memeluk kedua lengannya dengan gemas.

"Imut!"

"Imut!"

"Imut!"

_Tiga cewek ini gila_, simpulnya dalam hati.

Matanya beralih ke arah Neon. Gadis berambut pink itu masih tertunduk. Pundaknya gemetar, seperti menahan tangis. Killua mulai menduga-duga kalau Neon sungguhan tersinggung. Killua memanggilnya pelan.

"Neon...?"

Neon menjawab pilu. "Aku... Aku..."

"Eh itu, maaf, anu..." pria itu makin kebingungan karena suara Neon terdengar seperti akan menangis.

"Aku..." Neon terisak. "Aku nggak sempat foto..."

"Hah?"

"AKU NGGAK SEMPAT FOTO! Padahal ekspresi Killua-sensei tadi jarang terjadi! Huaaaaaaa..." Neon mengguncang-guncangkan kamera di tangannya. Berteriak putus asa.

Otak pria Killua berkerja lambat pada semua kegilaan ini. Dia baru saja lepas kendali membentak empat orang anak perempuan. Tiga diantaranya balas memeluknya karena menganggap amarahnya menggemaskan. Sementara yang satunya lagi menangis kecewa karena nggak sempat mengabadikan ekspresi marahnya.

Akhirnya Killua memetik satu kesimpulan.

_Aku tidak mengerti wanita._

Miris sekali.

"Ooww... Ooww... Oowww..."

Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar.

Killua dan keempat anak gadis yang seketika berhenti memekik itu mulai mendongak mencari asal suara. Seperti suara seseorang yang mereka kenal. Sampai ketiga anak kembar yang menoleh ke arah yang sama berseru kaget.

"Ah!" sorak ketiganya.

Killua dan Neon ikut memandang ke arah mereka memandang. Keduanya ikut terkesiap. Disitulah ia. Berdiri tepat di samping sebuah patung kolonel berpakaian serba putih. Tubuh pemilik suara itu sedikit terlindungi oleh patung, seakan ia baru saja bersembunyi di sana. Senyumnya merekah lebar penuh kejahilan. Sang kepala sekolah.

"Kepala... Sekolah?" ucap Killua tertahan. "Kenapa Anda bisa di sini?"

Hisoka terkekeh geli. "Aih, Killua-sensei. Ini kan tempat umum, apa anehnya saya ada disini?"

_Benar juga sih_, Killua membenarkan dalam hati.

"Pamaaaaaaaannn..." tiba-tiba si kembar mendekati Hisoka.

"Ooohh... keponakan-keponakanku yang manis, kalian masih imut-imut aja yaaaah..." sahut Hisoka sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk si kembar dengan gemas dan mereka berpelukan dengan mesra.

Sementara Killua dan Neon terpana.

"Pa...man...?"

"Ada apa, Killua-sensei?" tanya Hisoka.

Killua tak mampu berkata-kata. Serasa matahari terbit dari barat, rasanya tidak masuk akal.

"Kau baru tahu ya, Kepala Sekolah punya hubungan dengan gadis-gadis ini?" tebak seseorang yang tersembunyi di balik Hisoka. Machi.

"Machi-sensei? Kenapa Anda bersembunyi disitu?" tanya Killua.

Machi hendak membantah. "Aku tidak –"

"Aaah... Maaf, maaf," potong Hisoka. "Saking mungil dan imutnya Machi-sensei, sampai tidak kelihatan. Ayo sensei, maju sedikit ke dep–AAW!"

Hisoka merintih dengan kaki yang cenat-cenut karena diinjak Machi-sensei dengan tenaga penuh.

"Paman baik-baik saja?"

"Paman baik-baik saja?"

"Paman baik-baik saja?"

Hisoka merapikan jambulnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _my ladies_!"

Kegilaan bertambah satu lagi. Killua memandang ke arah Hisoka, kemudian berpaling ke si kembar, dan kembali memandang Hisoka.

_Tidak heran_, pikirnya. _Seorang paman seperti itu bisa memiliki keponakan-keponakan seperti ini. Buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya_.

Tiba-tiba Hisoka mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Killua. "Hmmm?"

Killua sontak mundur 2 meter. Seakan ada bahaya mendekat, ia berwajah ngeri. Sepertinya teringat akan _'peristiwa'_ di ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Hisoka terkikik. "Kenapa Killua-sensei? Padahal saya hanya ingin bertanya kenapa wajah Anda seperti sedang berpikir serius tadi."

Killua menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tidak ada," bantahnya sambil memalingkan muka.

Kemudian ia tersadar. Ini kesempatan untuk kabur!

Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mencari-cari celah yang bisa didapatkannya. Selagi perhatian si kembar teralih dengan pamannya, dia bisa kabur. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Hisoka, seakan bisa berkomunikasi lewat pikiran atau mata Killua yang memancarkan harap belas kasihan, Hisoka paham bahwa Killua ingin segera pergi dari situ sekarang juga.

Hisoka memberi kode bahwa Killua boleh pergi dan entah darimana Killua belajar ilmu ninja, namun ia berhasil hilang begitu saja tanpa jejak.

"Eh? Loh?" Neon celingak-celinguk. Sepertinya ia baru saja memalingkan perhatian, tapi Killua-sensei sudah tidak ada di tempat lelaki seharusnya berada. "Killua-sensei mana?"

Sekejap mata ketiga gadis kembar itu langsung memberi perhatian penuh. Mencari sekeliling. Nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan lelaki yang mereka cari.

"Killua-sensei tidak ada!"

"Dia hilang!"

"Atau kabur?"

Keempat gadis itu berwajah kebingungan. Kepala mereka menoleh kesana-kemari mencari batang hidung Killua.

Sementara Hisoka bersiul pelan, terkekeh.

XxX

"Mana sih dia?"

Leorio mengisap rokoknya. Lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Membuat udara di sekelilingnya terkontaminasi oleh asap rokok yang menyengat hidung. Kedua alisnya bertaut, tampak jengkel.

Gon terbatuk-batuk. "Uhuk, uhuk. Tidak tahu, daritadi dihubungi nggak bisa-bisa."

Leorio menghembuskan asap rokoknya lagi. "Menghilang tiba-tiba. Dasar. Kita jadi nungguin dia, deh."

"Uhuk, uhuk. Sepertinya sih dia dikejar si kembar lagi. Di sekolah juga sering begitu," Gon mengambil secarik sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menutup hidungnya.

"Dikejar fans? Dasar."

"Leorio…"

"Ya?"

"Matiin rokoknya, dong…" Gon memelas.

"Oh, maaf, maaf," Leorio segera pergi ke tempat sampah terdekat dan membuang rokoknya. Sekejap kemudian ia kembali ke tempat… Gon?

Leorio bengong. Gon tidak ada. Kepalanya celingukan, mencari-cari sosok lelaki itu. Nihil. Gon seperti hilang di antara kerumunan.

"Ya ampun, sekarang giliran Gon yang hilang!" Leorio mendengus kesal. "Seenaknya saja bocah-bocah ini meninggalkanku sendirian!" rutuknya.

Kasihan, jadilah Leorio berdiri sendirian di antara riuh ramainya pusat perbelanjaan itu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. _Forever alone_ yang menyedihkan.

Sementara itu, di balik keramaian yang tidak terjangkau oleh mata Leorio, Gon tengah berusaha memanggil-manggil seseorang.

"Killua!"

Gon kesulitan berjalan, dengan banyaknya manusia yang menghalanginya dan dari berbagai arus, sulit rasanya untuk berjalan cepat.

"Killuaaaa!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil tidak juga menyahut, malah semakin menjauh. Gon tetap berusaha mengejarnya, lupa sepenuhnya pada Leorio yang tertinggal di belakang.

XxX

"Sensei…"

"Apa?"

"Jangan terlalu jauh, sekarang lagi ramai." Ujar Kuroro pelan, sambil menarik lengan Kurapika dengan lembut mendekat padanya.

Kurapika terkesiap. Wangi parfum lelaki remaja itu tambah tercium jelas, menggelitik hidungnya.

"Apaan, sih!" Kurapika menampik tangan Kuroro dan memperlebar jarak antara dirinya dan Kuroro. Mungkin agak kasar, tapi dia tak tahan kalau terlalu dekat dengan Kuroro. Apalagi setelah insiden _'nyaris'_ sebelumnya itu.

Kuroro dengan santainya tetap berjalan mendekati Kurapika. "Iya deh, tapi tetap saja jangan jauh-jauh. Nanti hilang, loh."

Kurapika menoleh dengan kesal. "Oh, begitu? Berarti kamu yang jangan jauh-jauh dariku, kan kamu yang lebih KECIL." Balasnya dengan penekanan pada kata _'kecil'_. Kuroro tersenyum kecil karena wajah gadis itu yang merengut tampak imut sekali. Tapi tak luput, dia merasa sedikit tersinggung juga.

"Aku nggak kecil." Kuroro menarik kedua lengan Kurapika dan mendekatkan tubuh gadis itu ke tubuhnya. "Tuh, siapa yang lebih kecil?"

Kurapika yang dengan jarak sedekat itu mau tak mau harus melihat Kuroro dengan mendongak, merasa semakin kesal. Ia mendorong Kuroro menjauh. "Apa sih, mentang-mentang tinggi!" serunya dengan memalingkan muka. Kuroro semakin gemas.

Lelaki yang semakin bersemangat untuk menjahili senseinya itu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan Kurapika. Kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya, kan? Sensei yang lebih kecil, kan?"

"Nggak!" Kurapika membantah dengan keras. Pipinya memerah. Saking kesalnya ia tak sadar betapa dekat wajahnya dengan wajah Kuroro, dan bahwa Kuroro sedang memandangi wajahnya sampai puas.

"Jangan kurang ajar, ya. Aku lebih tua darimu!" Kurapika berbalik badan dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Kuroro. _Dekat-dekat dengan anak ini benar-benar membuatku hilang kendali!_

Kuroro malah tertawa. "Biasanya wanita tidak suka disebut tua, loh!"

"Tidak so–"

Belum sempat Kurapika menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba artis lewat.

Eh?

Iya, seriusan. Ada artis lewat. Entah itu salah satu personil Super Junior atau mungkin salah seorang dari anggota One Direction karena wajahnya tertutup topi dan kacamata, yang jelas ia lewat secepat kilat. Disusul oleh serombongan fans yang tidak mudah dikelabui oleh penyamaran sederhana itu, para gadis-gadis remaja berlari-larian mengejar si artis dengan histeris.

_Chaos_ mendadak itu membuat Kurapika terseret arus dan dalam sekejap hilang dari pandangan Kuroro. Laki-laki itu juga kaget dengan keributan mendadak seperti itu. Tapi ia langsung sadar dan mencari-cari Kurapika. Tidak ada. Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak terlihat, seperti menghilang begitu saja.

"Sudah kubilang jangan jauh-jauh!" desisnya.

Ia berusaha tenang, sementara jantungnya mulai berdetak panik.

XxX

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Ehm... Halo? *serasa baru keluar dari goa hantu, melihat betapa cerahnya dunia luar, kemudian melihat kalender...

Oh my God...

Uda dua tahun ternyata, saudara-saudara... *ditimpuk*

Huwaaaa gomeneeeee!

Kalo boleh beralasan sih (sebenernya curhat), author sempet kena WB kronik dan akut berkepanjangan, sibuk sekolah, sibuk UN, lanjut sibuk SNMPTN, kemudian sibuk penyesuaian kuliah, terperangkap di penjara hiatus dan sekaraaaaaaang... I'm baaaaaaaaack! *sorak sorai bergembira!*

Hahahahahahahaha #abaikan

Maaf banget buat para readers yang nungguin sampe bosen banget pasti, haduh.. maaf banget! ini cerita uda sampe lumutan ga dilanjut-lanjutin yak. tapi reviews dari kalian nyemangatin aku banget loh, meskipun lagi wb, jadi semangat lagi dan berusaha nulis lagi, meskipun ga rampung2 juga sih. haha

anyway, maaf ya ga bales reviewnya satu2 kayak biasa. tapi aku berterima kasih sekali untuk readers yang udah mau baca :D

i love you all! aishiteru!

regards,

imappyon yang berhasil publish walaupun sempat amnesia kayak gimana caranya. salam maaf karena begitu dilanjutin ceritanya ternyata masih ada sambungannya ._. (kapan tamatnya yaaa...)

Kritik/saran klik review! ;)


	12. Salah Tingkah

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah**

**Chapter Twelve: Salah Tingkah**

**Warning: AU, OOC, maybe typo(s), DLDR.**

* * *

Kurapika tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Bahkan saat ini, otaknya nyaris tidak bisa berpikir. Ia hanya merasa bingung. Tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia terseret bersama sekelompok remaja perempuan yang berlarian secara brutal, berteriak-teriak memekakkan kuping. Kurapika mati-matian mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dan terinjak-injak dengan sadis. Walau perasaan panik menyelimutinya dan pikirannya _blank_, tapi ia tahu satu hal: dia harus segera keluar dari situasi kacau ini.

Matanya mencari-cari celah. Ia terdesak kesana-kemari, terhimpit, terjepit. Kasihan, gadis manis yang terbiasa dengan ritme hidup yang tenang aman damai (kecuali jika ada Kuroro, yah itu kau tahu sendiri kenapa), tiba-tiba dihadang dengan beringasnya fans kalau sudah bertemu dengan artis pujaannya. Setelah mengerahkan kekuatannya dan menahan sakit kaki yang diinjak-injak, Kurapika berhasil menyelinap keluar. Namun, begitu lepas dari gerombolan itu kakinya terpelintir, kemudian tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

"Kyaaa!"

Kurapika memejamkan matanya, siap jatuh dan menanggung malu karena jatuh tersungkur di mall yang sedang ramai.

Tapi tidak, dia tidak jatuh. Tubuhnya seperti ditopang oleh seseorang. Pelan-pelan ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata orang itu.

Kurapika seperti mengenal suara itu, ia melepaskan diri dari lengan kekar seorang laki-laki yang menolongnya. Kemudian gadis berambut pirang itu mendongak untuk melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

"Killua-sensei?" seru Kurapika terkejut.

Laki-laki itu juga ikut terkejut. "Kurapika-sensei?"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Ingin bertanya kenapa bisa ada disini, tapi itu terdengar sedikit konyol. Toh, mall itu tempat umum. Apalagi Killua yang jelas-jelas niat awalnya mau menguntit Kurapika sedang bersama dengan Kuroro.

"Anu, terima kasih ya, Killua-sensei," ujar Kurapika.

"Ya, sama-sama. Kurapika-sensei tidak apa-apa? Keseret arus sekelompok fans tadi, ya?"

Kurapika mengangguk lemah. "Iya… Mengerikan sekali…"

"Sabar ya, Kurapika-sensei…" sahut Killua dengan simpati, seakan mengerti. Walaupun biasanya dia yang dikejar-kejar, tapi lebih kurang sensasinya sama.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum, baru sadar jarak antara dirinya dan Killua terlampau dekat, ia hendak bergerak mundur ketika…

"Aw!" Kurapika meringis kesakitan.

Killua refleks mendekat dan mengulurkan lengannya ketika melihat Kurapika seperti akan jatuh lagi. "Kurapika-sensei kenapa?"

"Tidak… Itu… Sepertinya…" Kurapika menahan sakit yang rasanya berasal dari pergelangan kaki kirinya yang terpelintir tadi. "Kakiku terkilir." Ujarnya pelan.

**XxX**

* * *

Segala pernak-pernik tertata rapi. Bando, pita, jepitan, dan hiasan rambut lainnya berwarna-warni menarik mata. Segala perhiasan mulai dari kalung, gelang, anting-anting, hingga cincin berbagai model memastikan akan membuat gadis-gadis lapar mata. Boneka-boneka imut yang terlihat empuk dipeluk juga tersusun apik di rak. Seakan memanggil-manggil pembeli untuk membawa mereka pulang ke rumah dan dijadikan teman tidur pengganti guling.

Shizuku memperhatikan toko pernak-pernik anak perempuan itu dari luar sedari tadi. Ia tidak memasukinya, walaupun karyawan toko tersebut sudah tersenyum padanya, tanda bahwa ia sudah ketahuan memperhatikan toko itu cukup lama. Sebenernya, gadis berkacamata itu sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Maaf! Lama menunggu, ya?" kata seorang remaja laki-laki yang berjalan cepat menghampiri Shizuku.

Shizuku menoleh. "Tidak, kok," balasnya kemudian tersenyum. Shizuku tadinya sedang menunggu Shalnark dari toilet. Mata gadis itu kembali melirik ke toko tadi. Seperti menyadari kemana mata Shizuku tertuju, Shalnark segera saja mengajak Shizuku kesana.

"Toko itu bagus ya sepertinya?"

"Eh?" Shizuku kembali menoleh ke senpainya.

Shalnark tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Shizuku. "Kesana, yuk?"

"Oh, oke…"

Shalnark dan Shizuku akhirnya memasuki toko yang interiornya didominasi oleh warna pink itu. Ternyata tidak hanya aksesoris, toko itu juga menjual tas-tas lucu dan parfum. Begitu memasuki toko akan langsung terasa aroma manis pengharum ruangan. Karyawan wanita di toko tersebut menyambut ramah.

"Selamat datang!"

Shizuku berbisik pada Shalnark. "Senpai, senpai mau membeli sesuatu disini?"

"Tidak." Shalnark tertawa kecil. "Ini kan, toko cewek. Aku mau beli apaan coba disini. Kamu aja yang lihat-lihat deh, mungkin ada yang mau kamu beli."

"Hmmm, baiklah." Shizuku mengangguk polos. Sebenarnya, ia bukan tipe yang suka belanja seperti Neon dan membeli banyak perintilan yang '_cewek banget_' begitu. Tapi tetap saja dia perempuan, wajar ia tertarik walaupun jarang membelinya.

Shizuku melihat sebuah kotak beludru ungu yang di atasnya berjejer cincin-cincin yang akan mempermanis jari pemakainya. Ia menyentuh salah satu cincin yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ada cincin untuk pasangan jika kalian berminat," ujar karyawan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Shalnark dan Shizuku. Namun kedua remaja itu lebih kaget dengan perkataan si karyawan.

"Eh?"

Si karyawan tanpa dosa melanjutkan promosinya dengan senyum manis. "Iya, desainnya ada banyak. Bisa juga tulis nama di dalam cincinnya, tapi dipesan dulu jadi menunggu satu minggu."

"Eh, bukan, anu…" Shizuku kebingungan menjawabnya. Shalnark juga demikian. Kalau dilihat tingkahnya itu salah. Maksudnya salah tingkah. Antara seneng karena dianggap pasangan, tapi kan bukan pasangan. Ehem, maaf ralat, _belum_ jadi pasangan. Makanya Shalnark yang gercep dong!

"Ehm, maaf. Kami bukan pasangan," akhirnya Shalnark buka suara. Karyawan tersebut tampak sedikit tertegun,

"Oh, maaf. Saya kira… Soalnya terlihat seperti itu, maaf sekali lagi."

Shizuku tersenyum. "Iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Silahkan melihat-lihat lagi, kalau butuh bantuan saya berada di dekat meja kasir," ujar si karyawan dengan sopan kemudian berjalan pergi.

Tinggallah Shalnark dan Shizuku yang masih sedikit salah tingkah. Keduanya diam untuk beberapa detik, hingga Shizuku berjalan pindah ke bagian aksesori rambut.

"Eh, lihat deh, senpai. Ini lucu ya?" Tanya Shizuku berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan menunjuk pada sebuah jepitan rambut.

Shalnark menghampiri gadis berkacamata itu. "Ehm, iya lucu," jawabnya asal, karena sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu melihat perbedaan dari sekian banyak hiasan rambut ini.

"Kamu suka pakai beginian?" Tanya Shalnark.

Shizuku berpikir sejenak. "Tidak juga, soalnya agak repot kalau harus dipakai tiap hari. Apalagi rambutku pendek jadi tidak perlu diikat."

"Beli juga jarang, dong?"

"Iya, biasanya Bunda yang membelikannya untukku. Jadi sebenarnya ada cukup banyak di rumah, tapi jarang dipakai olehku."

Shalnark mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, begitu. Seperti danchou, ya? Danchou pernah bilang kalau semua pakaiannya itu rata-rata dibelikan oleh Bunda. Hampir tidak ada yang dibelinya sendiri."

Shizuku tertawa. "Hahahaha. Iya, aku juga sama, kok. Bunda memang sering membelikan kami macam-macam, mungkin karena itu aku dan kakakku jarang belanja."

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat seperti masuk ke hati Shalnark, menyemaikan kebahagiaan. Sebenarnya, melihat gadis di depannya itu tersenyum saja sudah bahagia, tapi jika melihatnya tertawa, seakan apapun rela dilakukannya demi itu. Halah, gombal banget ini.

Pokoknya yang jelas, Shalnark akan sangat bahagia jika mampu membuat Shizuku, gadis semanis gula dalam teh di pagi harinya itu tertawa senang.

"Kalian memang mirip ya!" balas Shalnark.

Ekspresi Shizuku langsung berubah males. "Idih, nggak mau. Nggak mau mirip sama dia."

Giliran Shalnark yang tertawa. "Emang mirip! Coba kalau aku bilang begini juga sama danchou, jawabannya pasti 'siapa yang mau mirip sama dia? Nggak mau!'" sambungnya sambil menirukan gaya Kuroro.

Shizuku mendelik sebal. "Senpai jangan ikut-ikutan nyebelin kayak dia!"

"Iya deh, iya." Shalnark menghentikan tawanya. "Jangan ngambek, dong."

"Nggak ngambek, kok," bantah Shizuku yang memalingkan muka ke arah pita-pita rambut yang berwarna-warni.

"Itu ngambeeeeek…" goda Shalnark.

"Nggak!"

"Iyaaa…"

"Nggak!"

"Iyaaa…"

"Nggaaaaak…" Shizuku kembali menoleh ke Shalnark yang tersenyum jahil. "Nggak!"

Shalnark terkekeh. "Iya oke deh, nggak." Sedikit banyak, Shalnark jadi mengerti kenapa danchou-nya begitu hobi menjahili Kurapika-sensei.

Shizuku menghela napas. Shalnark masih senyam-senyum melihat Shizuku bertingkah _childish_ seperti ini, memang persis seperti danchou kalau sedang membahas adiknya. Yah, meskipun begitu, Shalnark tahu betapa danchou akan melindungi adik perempuan satu-satunya ini. Mungkin memang bentuk rasa sayang di antara kakak-adik ini seperti itu. _Lantas, bentuk rasa sayang di antara Shizuku dan aku gimana dong?_

Kelagapan sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja melintas di pikirannya, Shalnark menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Senpai kenapa?" Tanya Shizuku.

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa." Shalnark mengelak dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jepitan-jepitan rambut. Matanya berhenti sebuah jepitan yang tidak seberapa mencolok, tapi tampak manis. Bentuknya sederhana, dengan hiasan bunga berwarna biru tua. Entah kenapa, Shalnark merasa jepitan rambut itu cocok dipakai oleh Shizuku. Ia mengambil jepitan itu kemudian mencoba memasangnya di rambut Shizuku.

Gadis itu membatu. Shalnark begitu dekat dengannya, dengan tangan lelaki itu yang hampir menyentuh rambutnya.

"Sepertinya ini cocok," ujar Shalnark. "Coba dipasang, aku tidak pandai memasangkannya," sambungnya sambil menyengir.

Shizuku menurut dan memasangkan jepitan itu di sela rambutnya. Pas.

Shalnark tersenyum. Matanya memandangi Shizuku, membuat gadis berkacamata itu jadi salah tingkah. Ah, daritadi salah tingkah melulu. Author jadi kesel. Kan jadi bete, kan jadi pengen, kan jadi… Oke maaf nggak boleh curhat.

_Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa melihatnya seperti itu? Aneh ya? Nggak cocok? Duh, lepasin aja deh…_ Pikiran-pikiran negatif berkecamuk dalam diri Shizuku atas komentar laki-laki di hadapannya yang ternyata adalah…

"Cantik."

_Deg_.

Satu kata dari Shalnark langsung membuat jantung Shizuku berdetak cepat, nggak karuan. Siapa gadis di dunia ini tidak suka dipanggil cantik? Apalagi dari orang yang disukai? Melayang!

Jantung Shizuku seakan memompa darah naik semua ke wajahnya, seketika pipinya panas. Gadis itu segera menunduk, dan melirik ke cermin yang tertempel di dinding. Demi Tuhan, wajahnya merah merona!

Baiklah, Shizuku jarang dipuji cantik. Kecuali oleh Bunda dan Neon. Sedari kecil juga bundanya tersayang selalu memujinya cantik, sementara Neon juga kadang-kadang bilang begitu. Tapi Shizuku tidak menganggapnya serius. Kakaknya? Boro-boro, dia nggak perlu masuk hitungan. Kecuali kalau diejek jelek, hitungan untuk Kuroro paling banyak.

Sementara Shalnark, si sumber masalah jantung dan darahnya Shizuku, sama sekali tidak tahu apa efek kata yang baru saja diucapkannya itu. Dia malah berkata enteng.

"Beli saja ya!"

Ketika Shalnark hendak menuju kasir, lengannya ditahan oleh Shizuku.

"Tunggu, tidak perlu… Eh… Maksudku, uangnya biar aku…" ujarnya terbata-bata, mau mengeluarkan dompetnya tapi ditahan pula oleh Shalnark. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak usah, kan aku yang mau kamu memakainya. Jadi, biar aku saja yang membelikannya untukmu."

Akhirnya Shizuku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan membiarkan Shalnark ke kasir membayar jepitan di rambutnya. Ia melirik cermin sekali lagi_. Duh, jangan sampai senpai melihat wajahku yang semerah apel matang ini!_

Sementara itu di kasir, Shalnark terlibat sedikit percakapan dengan si karyawan toko.

"Kok bukan pacarnya? Padahal serasi loh."

Shalnark menyengir. "Yah, hmm, anggap saja sedang dalam proses," ujarnya malu-malu.

Si karyawan tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, selamat berjuang!"

"Ya, terima kasih." Shalnark berbalik badan dan memanggil Shizuku. "Ayo!"

Shizuku berjalan menghampiri Shalnark, si karyawan toko kembali bersikap layaknya penjual yang baik.

"Silahkan datang kembali!" ucap si karyawan toko. Hanya Shalnark yang membalas senyum, sementara Shizuku masih menunduk sepanjang mereka berdua keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok menunduk begitu? Tidak suka jepitannya, ya?" Tanya Shalnark dengan perasaan tidak enak, takut sudah memaksakan keinginannya pada Shizuku.

Shizuku cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalanya. "Eh, bukan begitu, aku suka kok!"

"Oh, ya, kamu kan repot ya kalau harus memakai jepitan rambut, katamu tadi…"

Shizuku menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Nggak, sungguh! Aku akan memakainya kok…"

Shalnark tampak lega. "Baguslah. Tapi, mukamu merah? Kenapa? Demam?"

"BUKAN!" Shizuku menjerit tertahan. Salah tingkahnya bisa mencapai puncaknya kalau begini terus. Untung Shalnark bukan orang yang cukup tajam untuk menebak situasi bahwa Shizuku sedang salah tingkah. "Ini… Aku agak kepanasan, hehehe. Nggak apa-apa, jalan saja nanti baik lagi…"

Shalnark hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Mereka mulai berjalan lagi. Namun Shalnark menahan Shizuku. "Tunggu."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu.. Tadi kan begini…"

"Begini apa?" Tanya Shizuku tidak mengerti.

Tanpa jawaban keluar dari mulutnya, Shalnark hanya menggerakkan tangan kirinya, menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke jari-jari tangan kanan Shizuku. Kemudian mengenggamnya erat, menggandeng tangan Shizuku dengan lembut.

"Ayo, jalan lagi," ajak Shalnark sambil tersenyum.

_Ah, sudahlah. Darahku tidak akan turun-turun dari mukaku kalau begini caranya_. Pasrah Shizuku dalam hati. Tak mengapalah, lagipula perasaan bahagia sama-sama merasuk di kedua remaja ini.

Pelan-pelan, Shalnark mencoba menunjukkan perasaannya pada Shizuku, Sebisa mungkin dengan cara yang mudah dimengerti oleh gadis itu. Sementara soal bentuk rasa sayang di antara mereka yang dipertanyakan Shalnark tadi? Biarkan waktu yang menunjukkan seperti apa bentuknya. Mungkin, seperti gandengan tangan mereka yang seakan tak akan lepas itu.

**XxX**

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Kayaknya gue author paling cupu sedunia... Baru sadar sekarang kalo mau ngereview itu ga maen klik2 dulu lagi, langsung ketik aja... yah walopun ada klik review juga sih akhirnya, jadi gapapa lah ya :D hahahaha /bletak

**bellissima-kirei**: yap, akhirnyaaaaa :D hahaha maaf ya sudah membuat lama menunggu! yap ini juga diusahain selalu romantis! :D

**Kei Tsukiyomi**: artisnya... siapa ya? siapa aja boleh deh, yang penting fansnya banyak /gubrak xD

**Arilia Ryodan**: yuhuuu itu tuh ada ShalnarkXShizuku ;) sebelumnya juga ada mereka kok, sekarang dimunculin lagi :D

**Kaju Kasuza**: Demi apa dari baru masuk smp sampe uda mau lulus? O.o ini ff emang keterlaluan ya ngaretnya... siapa sih authornya (eh?) xD

Arigatooo buat semua yang udah baca dan ngasih review, ternyata masih ada yang mau baca ff dari zaman dahulu kala ini :'| hahaha

yosh! see you in the next chapter!

Kritik/saran? RnR! :3


	13. How We Met in the Cafe

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah**

**Chapter Thirteen: How We Met in the Cafe**

**Warning: AU, OOC, maybe typo(s), feel free to read this :)**

* * *

"_**Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, cobalah beberapa saat lagi."**_

Kuroro memencet tombol merah di ponselnya dengan kesal. Beberapa kali lelaki itu mencoba menghubungi ponsel wanita itu, jawaban yang ia terima selalu sama: nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Sepertinya ponsel Kurapika benar-benar dalam keadaan mati, dan itu fakta yang mengesalkan Kuroro.

Siapapun yang berjalan melewatinya dan sempat melemparkan pandangan ke pemuda itu, mungkin hanya mengira seorang lelaki tampan dengan wajah datar sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang melalui ponsel di tangannya. Dilihat dari luar dirinya memang tampak tenang walaupun samar ada kerutan di antara kedua alisnya, menandakan ia sedang berpikir. Dia memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan diri yang cukup baik di usianya yang tergolong remaja puber. Tapi di dalam? Sepertinya jantungnya berdetak agak terlalu cepat karena serangan panik.

Jadi begini, luarnya bagaikan batu karang. Tenang dan kalem biarpun diterjang ombak maupun badai cetar sekalipun. Kegantengannya tetap terjaga sempurna. Pokoknya, _keep calm and stay cool_.

Tapi dalamnya?

_Demi apapun angkat teleponnya._

_Ini kemana sih kok hapenya mati._

_Argh, harusnya tadi aku pegang tangannya biar nggak kebawa arus fans brutal itu! Kalau perlu kupeluk erat!_

_Mana sih kok nggak kelihatan dimana-mana._

_Yaelah mana sih sensei… Tuhan, semoga dia nggak kenapa-kenapa._

_Mana sensei Kurapika manaaaaa…_

Kira-kira begitu jeritan dalam benak Kuroro yang bagaikan ibu kehilangan anaknya. Atau bagai pria yang kehilangan wanita tercintanya? Anda tentu tahu yang mana.

Kuroro mencoba mengirim sms ke ponsel Kurapika, pending. Ah, kata pending itu memang menyebalkan!

Mata hitamnya yang tajam menyapu ke segala arah. Mencoba mencari sesosok wanita berambut pirang keemasan. Namun tampaknya cukup sulit karena banyaknya orang berlalu-lalang. Ada beberapa wanita yang berambut pirang juga, sampai Kuroro sempat salah kira itu sebagai senseinya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya karena ia sedang sedikit –ralat, SANGAT– panik. Segera saja ia bisa sadar bukan dia orangnya. Karena Kuroro sangat kenal dengan rambut pirang Kurapika, rambutnya lebih cerah, lebih keemasan, lebih… menarik perhatiannya dengan alasan yang ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Bagaimana pun, pemilik rambut itu adalah seseorang yang selalu diperhatikannya, bukan?

Kuroro berjalan lagi ke arah perginya para fans ribut tadi. Berharap bisa segera menemukan Kurapika.

* * *

"Kakimu sudah baikan, sensei?"

Kurapika diam sejenak. Hanya melirik kakinya yang terkilir dan mencoba menggerakkannya. Sakitnya masih terasa. Nyeri yang sangat mengganggu. Namun ia menjawab, "Tidak seberapa."

"Aku kesini bersama Gon, dan tadi kami bertemu dokter uks di sekolah itu. Kurasa kau bisa memeriksakan kakimu padanya." Ujar Killua.

Kurapika mendongak dan menatap Killua dengan tanda tanya. Leorio ada disini?

"Dimana mereka?" tanyanya.

Killua mengangkat bahu. "Kami sempat terpisah, sekarang aku tidak tahu mereka dimana."

"Kau tidak mencoba menghubungi mereka?"

"Awalnya begitu, baru saja mau menelepon eh lihat sensei nyaris mau jatuh. Terus yaaa…" Killua sengaja membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Kurapika mengerinyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa dirinya merepotkan orang lain. Walaupun memang kenyataannya demikian. Gimana sih, fakta dan kenyataan kan sama. Jadi intinya, dirinya sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri hingga apapun itu jika ia bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, ia akan mengerjakannya sendiri.

Setelah mendapati bahwa kakinya terkilir dan jika dicoba untuk berjalan rasanya sangat sakit, Killua menawarkan lengannya untuk menjadi pegangan Kurapika dan membantunya berjalan. Kurapika tahu ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali ia ingin memaksa dirinya berjalan dengan kaki terkilir, menanggung sakitnya dengan resiko terjatuh dan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Akhirnya dengan berpegangan di lengan Killua yang kuat, mereka berdua berjalan ke sebuah café terdekat untuk duduk sejenak.

(Baiklah, kali ini author maafin, berhubung Kurapikanya lagi sakit. Tapi sekali ini aja loh ya. Ah, untung kamu manis unyu unyu gimana gitu. Kalau nggak, nggak akan kuizinkan lengan Killua disentuh oleh wanita lain selain aku. Huh.)

Maaf, abaikan saja jika ada paragraf yang ditutup kurung seperti di atas.

Begitulah mengapa mereka berdua berakhir dengan duduk berhadapan di sebuah café. Interior café itu bertemakan rumah kue di tengah hutan, persis seperti yang dikisahkan dalam dongeng Hansel dan Gretel. Mungkin itu juga alasan café itu diberi nama yang sama. Bisa dibayangkan berbagai macam cokelat, permen, kue dan manisan menjadi hiasan utama di dalam café. Bahkan kedua kursi yang mereka duduki berbentuk seperti biskuit cokelat yang disusun. Meja di hadapan mereka juga berbentuk seperti lollipop. Di atas meja itu hanya ada secangkir teh dan segelas Iced Chocolate yang baru habis setengah. Juga beberapa cokelat dan permen yang hanya tinggal bungkusnya, menyisakan sepiring kue Strawberry Cake yang tengah dilahap dengan semangat oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan si pecinta makanan manis, Killua.

Baru setengah jam mereka berdua duduk di café tersebut, tapi tampaknya Killua sangat menikmati setengah jam itu. Café Hansel dan Gretel menawarkan banyak makanan manis dengan berbagai pilihan. Dalam sekejap Killua sudah membeli banyak cokelat dan permen dan memesan kue cake. Dalam sekejap juga semua itu dihabiskan, tinggal menunggu waktu kue cake itu juga habis ditelan olehnya. Dalam diam dan sedikit tertegun, Kurapika memperhatikan laki-laki yang sibuk mengunyah kue di hadapannya.

"Killua-sensei suka makanan manis, ya?"

Sebelum menjawab, Killua menelan dulu apa yang ada dimulutnya. "Sangat." Jawabnya singkat, kemudian lanjut makan lagi. Mengagumkan bagaimana laki-laki ini dengan banyaknya cokelat dan permen yang telah ia makan selama hidupnya, giginya tetap terjaga sempurna kesehatannya.

"Kurapika-sensei nggak makan?" tanyanya.

Kurapika menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Takut gendut?"

"Nggak!" refleks Kurapika agak meninggikan suaranya. Segera saja ia menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya dia agak salah tingkah.

"Dasar cewek." Gumam Killua sambil mengunyah. Nyam nyam nyam.

Kurapika menaikkan alisnya. "Bukan takut gendut," sanggahnya. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak bernafsu makan kue sama sekali karena kakinya sakit. "Lagipula dengan melihat Killua-sensei saja kurasa semua orang juga akan langsung kenyang."

Killua menatap Kurapika tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian berdiri, piring kuenya sudah kosong. "Sebentar, ya." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu. Tak perlu matanya mengekori Killua pun Kurapika tahu kemana perginya laki-laki itu. Ke rak berisikan toples-toples cokelat dan permen yang dijual. Beberapa saat kemudian Killua kembali dengan tangan penuh cemilan manis. Ketika seorang _waitress_ lewat, Killua memanggilnya.

"Pesan _Chocolate Mousse Cake_, _Red Velvet Cake_, _Tiramissu Cake_, dan _cupcake_ dua ya."

Si pramugari setelah mencatat pesanan, tersenyum ramah dan pergi.

Kurapika hanya memandangi ketika laki-laki itu kembali duduk di hadapannya.

Hening beberapa lama di antara mereka berdua. Hanya ada suara bungkus permen yang dibuka Killua kemudian dimakannya dan bunyi ribut yang memang terjadi di café yang tengah ramai pengunjung itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Killua berkata. Kurapika memandang laki-laki di hadapannya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Kurapika-sensei lagi kencan ya?"

Kurapika terasa seperti tersedak. "Tidak," jawabnya dengan nada tetap tenang. "Kenapa berpikir begitu?"

Di sela-sela kunyahannya, Killua menjawab. "Tumben gayanya gitu."

"Gitu gimana?"

"Gimana gitu."

"Ya gimana gitu gimana?" Kurapika mulai nggak sabar.

"Ya gimana gitu gitu."

Kurapika menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Wajahnya terlihat tak senang. Sementara Killua menyeringai jahil dan tertawa pelan.

"Biasa kan di sekolah angkernya minta ampun. Tapi kalau di luar seperti gadis biasa juga ya."

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau mengejek?"

"Memuji." Sanggah Killua sambil menahan tawa. Bibirnya membentuk cengiran jahil khas miliknya. "Kurapika-sensei manis."

Kurapika sontak memalingkan wajahnya. Wanita itu agak lemah dipuji, apalagi dia memang jarang berpenampilan feminim.

(Tunggu… Tunggu… Apaan nih? APA-APAAN INI? Kok dialognya… BEGINI? MANA ITU BOCAH? MANA KURORO MANA!? SINI KAMU! Kurapika itu mesra-mesraannya sama kamu! Bukan sama Killua! KILLUA ITU SAMA AKU! AKU!)

Sudah saya peringatkan, abaikan paragraf yang diberi kurung apapun yang terjadi. Biarkan saja itu author ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri.

Lanjut ke cerita, Kurapika yang agak salah tingkah membalas kata-kata Killua dengan sedikit sarkastis. Karena ia tahu betapa terkenalnya ketampanan seorang Killua Zaoldyeck, B.S., STTP. Baiklah, memang benar ia memiliki gelar _Bachelor of Science_ dalam bidang biologi. Tapi gelar setelah itu sama sekali bukan gelar sarjana, melainkan singkatan dari Si Tukang Tebar Pesona.

"Tak kusangka tidak hanya dengan para siswi kau menebarkan pujian semacam itu."

Giliran Killua yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Jangan berpura-pura."

"Pasti gosip. Sensei suka gosip juga ya?"

"Tidak. Kabar seperti itu seantero sekolah juga tahu."

"Ah, pencemaran nama baik!"

"Bukannya memang begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Kurang dapat dipercaya."

Pertengkaran mulut mereka dihentikan oleh kedatangan seorang _waitress_ yang membawa nampan. Setelah meletakkan lima piring kue pesanan Killua di atas meja, sang _waitress_ tersenyum ramah kepada mereka berdua.

"Silahkan pesanannya, selamat menikmati." Ujarnya kemudian pergi berlalu.

Sepertinya pertengkaran sudah benar-benar selesai. Perhatian Killua sepenuhnya sudah tertuju pada kue-kue yang tersedia di hadapannya. Tangannya meraih garpu dan mulai menyantap _cake_-nya dengan riang.

Sementara Kurapika menggosok-gosokan jari telunjuk kanannya di kancing paling bawah cardigan _ivory_-nya. Memandangi pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia akui memang ia sedikit berdandan hari ini.

'_Biasa kan di sekolah angkernya minta ampun. Tapi kalau di luar seperti gadis biasa juga ya._' Ia teringat kata-kata Killua. Memang sih, tidak biasanya dia berpenampilan sangat feminim begini. Ia juga bingung kenapa. Padahal ia hanya sedang diajak salah satu siswanya untuk menemaninya membeli buku…

Mata Kurapika membulat.

_Oh, iya. Kuroro!_

Saking bingungnya dengan kekacauan fans tadi dan kakinya yang tak sengaja terkilir, wanita itu benar-benar lupa akan seorang anak laki-laki yang seharusnya bersamanya itu. Padahal entah di bagian mana mall yang super besar itu Kuroro sedang mencari-cari Kurapika. Kasihan anak itu.

Kurapika membuka tasnya, mencari ponselnya. Barulah ia sadar bahwa ponselnya mati. Ia memang lupa men-_charge_ ponsel itu tadi pagi.

Merasa bahwa Kuroro mungkin sedang mencarinya dan mencoba menghubunginya, Kurapika tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia berpikir untuk meminjam ponsel laki-laki yang sedang khusyuk makan _cake_ di hadapannya, namun ia ragu. Apalagi ia tidak hapal nomor ponsel Kuroro.

Killua merasakan gerakan gelisah pada seorang wanita yang duduk persis di depannya. Akhirnya ia bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Wanita itu balas menatapnya. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Ia menjawab ragu. "Ponselku mati…"

Menyingkirkan dua piring kosong dan mengambil piring kue ketiga, Killua mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana _jeans_-nya.

"Mau pinjam ponselku?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil mengangkat tangannya yang memegang ponsel.

Kurapika menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak ingat nomor ponselnya."

Killua memasukkan sesuap _Chocolate Mousse Cake_ ke mulutnya, kemudian ia menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya. Melihat banyaknya _notification missed calls_ di layar.

"Aku lupa seharusnya aku menghubungi mereka." Gumamnya pelan sambil menggigit garpu yang tergantung di sela gigi atas dan bawahnya. Laki-laki itu menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Menunggu jawaban dari seberang telepon.

"Halo? Killua? Kau dimana?" Suara yang menyahut langsung menyerocos. Killua sampai menjauhkan sedikit ponsel itu dari kupingnya yang kaget tiba-tiba diteriakin.

"Halo? Leorio?"

"Ya, ini aku. Kau dimana, bocah? Daritadi kami mencarimu!"

"Aku bukan bocah," protesnya kesal. "Aku sedang bersama Kurapika-sensei, kakinya terkilir. Kau bisa kesini? Tampaknya sakit sekali, Kurapika-sensei sampai sulit berjalan." Jelas Killua.

Leorio langsung berseru. "Kalian dimana? Aku kesana!"

"Kami di Hansel and Gretel Café. Mana Gon?"

"Gon? Tadi aku terpisah darinya, dia juga ikut-ikutan tiba-tiba menghilang sepertimu! Dasar kalian berdua sama saja! Sekarang aku tidak tahu dia dimana." Leorio berjalan sambil mengomel.

Killua menghela napas. "Ya, sudahlah. Nanti biar dia kuhubungi." Kemudian sambungan telepon itu diputus.

* * *

"Halo?"

Kening Shizuku sedikit berkerut. Agak heran dengan respon seseorang yang tengah diteleponnya. Biasanya laki-laki itu akan menjawab '_Halo, jelek._', '_Halo, bawel._', atau '_Ada apa, lagi sibuk nih._' Dan sebangsanya dengan nada menyebalkan. Seakan telepon dari Shizuku sangat mengganggu kehidupannya. Meskipun ia tahu kakaknya hanya bermaksud membuatnya kesal saja.

"Kakak."

"Ya?" Tidak ada ejekan. Shizuku yakin kakaknya sedang dalam kondisi serius sehingga tidak menyulut pertengkaran dengannya seperti biasa. Meskipun Shizuku sepertinya mampu menebak dengan tepat kenapa.

"Aku sedang di café."

Kuroro memutar bola matanya. Menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan '_Terus aku harus bilang wow?_' ke adiknya. Namun ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bertengkar. Akhirnya ia hanya menjawab,

"Terus?"

"Ada Kurapika-sensei disini."

Laki-laki itu tersentak. Namun ia berusaha menjaga nada suaranya tetap datar. "Dimana?"

Shizuku tersenyum. Merasa mendapatkan kartu as kakaknya. Tepat dugaannya bahwa kakaknya dan sensei terpisah, dan kakaknya tidak tahu dimana sensei berada. "Kakak mau aku beri tahu?" balasnya dengan nada menantang.

Si kakak kenal benar dengan nada suara seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin menambah lama percakapan, langsung saja ia bisa tahu apa yang diinginkan adik semata wayangnya sebagai ganti dari informasi keberadaan Kurapika.

"Baiklah, kau boleh meminjam buku yang ada di rak buku kamarku. Itu kan yang kau mau?"

Senyuman Shizuku bertambah lebar. Senyum kemenangan. Karena biasanya dialah yang kalah dari pertengkaran kakak-beradik itu. Apalagi bisa meminjam buku yang ada di kamar kakaknya. Buku-buku itu sangat susah dicari, apalagi kakaknya entah kenapa pelitnya kebangetan sampai nggak mau meminjamkannya pada Shizuku.

"Oke. Kami di Hansel and Gretel Café, East Mall."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shizuku."

"Ya?"

"Sensei sedang apa disitu?"

"Duduk sambil minum teh."

"Sendirian?"

"Tidak. Sama Killua-sensei."

"Oh, oke."

Sambungan telepon diputus begitu saja. Tapi Shizuku mampu mendeteksi nada kesal dari suara terakhir kakaknya yang ia dengar.

"Danchou, ya?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat di hadapan Shizuku.

Gadis itu balas menatapnya. Senyumannya masih belum hilang. "Iya."

Shalnark melirik ke meja yang berada jauh dari mereka, namun masih dalam jangkauan pandangannya. Ia melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang… tampak sangat menikmati berbagai makanan manis yang ada di mejanya.

"Kenapa Kurapika-sensei bisa tiba-tiba bersama Killua-sensei, ya? Padahal awalnya kan sama Danchou." Ujarnya.

Shizuku menyeruput jus jeruknya kemudian ia membalas. "Siapa tahu?" Senyumannya kembali mengembang. "Tunggu saja, mungkin akan ada tontonan yang menarik."

Shalnark melihat gadis berkacamata di hadapannya, ekspresi gadis itu tampak sangat menikmati situasi ini. Ia tidak akan menyangkal bahwa Danchou-nya juga mampu berekspresi yang persis sama jika sedang menikmati sebuah situasi yang baginya menarik.

Ia melirik ke arah meja itu sekali lagi.

Yah, yang jelas ia yakin sekali bahwa Kuroro tidak akan menyukai situasi disitu sama sekali.

* * *

Langkah kakinya berjalan cepat, namun tetap terkesan tenang. Wajahnya terlihat tegang. Ekspresinya seperti tidak senang. Ia sekarang sudah berada di East Mall. Matanya mencari-cari café terkutuk baginya itu. Seharusnya ia bisa bersikap lebih biasa saja, tapi bagaimana pun ia tidak menyukai fakta Kurapika-sensei sedang bersama laki-laki lain. Apalagi ini Killua-sensei. Jangan ditanya kenapa, yang jelas laki-laki itu tidak suka.

Mata tajam Kuroro berhasil menemukan sebuah café tertutup dengan desain luarnya seperti rumah kue dan ada tulisan besar di atas pintu masuknya. _Hansel and Gretel Café_.

Kakinya melangkah menuju café itu.

"Selamat datang. Untuk berapa orang?" tanya seorang _doorman_ café itu dengan ramah sambil membukakan pintu.

"Aku sendiri, hanya ingin bertemu dengan temanku di dalam."

_Doorman_ itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Silahkan."

Kuroro berjalan memasuki café yang cukup ramai pengunjung. Aroma manis permen dan cokelat menyeruak di dalam café. Matanya mencari-cari sesosok wanita berambut pirang pendek. Dan dia menemukannya. Wanita itu sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria berambut silver.

Kuroro melangkah mendekati mereka. Percakapan mereka dapat terdengar.

"Kurapika-sensei, daritadi cuma duduk doang. Benar-benar nggak mau makan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Dikit doang nggak bakal gendut kok."

Wanita itu melemparkan wajah kesal. "Bukan karena itu, Killua-sensei!"

"Serius nih?" tangan Killua yang memegang garpu memotong _Tiramissu Cake_-nya, menancapkan sepotong kue itu di garpu dan menyodorkannya pada Kurapika. "Nih, cobain dikit."

"Nggak ma–"

Belum sempat Kurapika menyelesaikan kalimat penolakannya, wanita itu kaget karena garpu yang disodorkan ke arahnya itu ditahan oleh sebuah tangan.

Wanita itu mendongak. "Kuroro?"

Laki-laki yang disebut itu tidak balas memandangnya, malahan kedua mata hitamnya sedang menatap Killua yang juga menatap Kuroro dengan acuh tak acuh.

Killua menyeringai jahil. "Wah, pangerannya sudah datang."

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Walaupun dia tahu yang dia tatap dengan tatapan tidak senang itu adalah gurunya, namun saat ini ia sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Ia tidak suka Killua yang mencoba menyuapi Kurapika dengan kue. Secara gitu, Kuroro aja belum pernah menyuapi Kurapika. Kalau disuapi Kurapika sih, pernah… tapi dia tidak mau mengungkit kejadian itu lagi.

Wanita itu sendiri sepertinya tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Killua barusan. "Kuroro? Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku disini?"

Kedua mata Kuroro beralih ke Kurapika, menjawab datar. "Tahu saja."

Killua yang tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Kuroro sadar sepenuhnya bahwa tatapan anak laki-laki itu berubah lebih lembut ketika melihat Kurapika.

Sementara Kurapika memandang bingung pada Kuroro. Laki-laki itu kemudian bertanya.

"Ponsel sensei mati, ya?"

"Iya…" Kurapika langsung teringat kesalahannya. "Maaf, kau mencariku ya?"

Kuroro sedikit menghela napasnya. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa…" matanya kembali memandang Killua dengan curiga. Lebih kurang menyiratkan pertanyaan '_Kenapa ada disini dan kenapa sama dia?_'.

"Begini, Kuroro…" Kurapika mulai menjelaskan pelan-pelan. "Tadi… saat aku terseret arus rombongan fans tadi dan berusaha keluar, aku nyaris jatuh dan Killua-sensei sedang berada di dekat situ dan dia menolongku. Lalu…" wanita itu kemudian melanjutkan ragu-ragu. "…kakiku terkilir."

Kuroro menatap Kurapika tak percaya. Dia tahu bahwa wanita di hadapannya itu memang wanita anggun dan kalem yang sebenarnya cukup ceroboh. Tapi dia tak menyangka bisa-bisanya kakinya terkilir di saat begini.

"Sakit?" tanya Kuroro.

"Tidak seberapa sakit, kok." Kurapika mengibaskan tangannya. Wanita itu mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!"

Entah bagaimana Kuroro tahu bahwa Kurapika berbohong. Tapi ia biarkan saja. Sejauh pengamatannya, yang memang sangat tajam terhadap Kurapika-sensei, wanita itu memang tidak terlalu suka dikhawatirkan oleh orang lain.

"Dokter Leorio juga sedang ada di mall ini, sebentar lagi juga kemari." Sahut Killua.

Baru juga kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Killua, yang disebut sepertinya sudah datang. Terdengar seseorang tengah grasak-grusuk di arah pintu masuk sekaligus pintu keluar café tersebut.

"Kurapika mana? Mana?" serunya heboh.

Semua mata yang ada di café tersebut tertuju pada seorang pria jangkung yang terlihat terburu-buru. Tidak perlu melihat juga tiga orang itu tahu siapa yang datang. Kurapika menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, merasa malu namanya disebut kuat-kuat begitu. Killua hanya menyengir melihat tingkah konyol dokter itu. Sementara Kuroro melirik ke arah lain. Ia berhasil menemukan adiknya di suatu bagian café. Gadis berambut hitam pendek dan berkacamata hitam itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tapi Kuroro takkan tertipu karena ia mampu melihat ada kesenangan tersirat di wajah datar itu. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Membiarkan kembali adik dan temannya yang sedang duduk tenang disana.

Sementara si dokter heboh dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka. Kurapika masih menutup wajahnya. Untunglah para pengunjung sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keributan yang baru saja terjadi dan membiarkan mereka.

"Kurapika? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Leorio dengan khawatir.

Kurapika menjawab dengan suara pelan, nyaris bergumam. "Tidak apa-apa asal kau tidak berteriak memanggil namaku seperti tadi."

Dokter itu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Oh, hahaha. Maaf, maaf." Kemudian matanya beralih ke Killua. "Hei, kau! Kemana saja? Dasar!" dengusnya kesal.

Killua balas menatap tidak terima. "Aku tiba-tiba menghilang juga bukan mauku!"

"Terserahlah. Gon sebentar lagi kemari."

Killua hanya mengangguk.

Kuroro memanggil Leorio tidak sabaran. "Dokter…"

Merasa dipanggil, Leorio beralih melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedari tadi berdiri di sisi Kurapika. Leorio kenal jelas wajah anak itu.

"Kuroro! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Itu tidak penting." Kuroro menunjuk Kurapika. "Tapi kaki sensei…"

Leorio segera tersadar akan alasannya terburu-buru datang kemari. "Oh, ya ya. Mana kakimu sensei? Biar kuperiksa."

Leorio segera duduk di samping Kurapika dan memeriksa kaki wanita itu. Kurapika merasa tidak enak, karena bagi Kurapika dirinya terkesan merepotkan. "Maaf ya."

Leorio hanya tertawa. "Santai saja, sensei!" ujarnya.

Kuroro berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menendang Leorio ke luar dari café. Terdengar agak ekstrim, tapi dia merasa tidak nyaman melihat dokter itu memegang kaki kiri Kurapika.

"KILLUA!"

Pria yang dipanggil tersentak kaget dari nyaris tersedak karena cokelat yang sedang berusaha ditelannya. Killua, Kurapika, Kuroro dan Leorio serentak melihat ke arah pintu. Syukurlah sepertinya para pengunjung sudah mengabaikan sama sekali suara teriakan apapun yang berasal dari pintu.

Seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata bulat berwarna cokelat melihat ke arah mereka dengan riang. Gon. Lelaki itu segera saja berjalan ke arah mereka. Killua mengerinyit. Bukan karena kedatangan sahabatnya itu, tapi karena yang mengikuti Gon.

_Ya Tuhan._

Killua sangat mengenali orang-orang yang sedang berpegangan di lengan Gon itu.

_Kenapa cewek-cewek histeris itu ada disini?_

Ketika Gon sudah dekat, para gadis-gadis itu sudah melepaskan pegangan mereka di lengan Gon dan berlari menghampiri Killua.

"Killua-sensei!" seru mereka bersamaan sambil melompat ke arah pria berambut silver yang berekspresi ngeri itu.

"Argh!" Killua berseru panik. Belum sempat kabur, dirinya sudah berhasil dipeluk dari berbagai arah oleh Bisuku, Bisuke,dan Bisuko plus Neon.

"Wah, disini ramai ya! Ada Kurapika-sensei dan Kuroro juga!" sahut Gon dengan penuh semangat. Tidak menyadari sahabatnya itu sedang ditimpa musibah.

"Wah, wah, wah…" sebuah suara datang lagi. "Sepertinya seru sekali disini. Izinkan kami bergabung dan bersenang-senang bersama kalian." Lanjutnya.

Gon, Leorio, Kurapika dan Kuroro melihat ke asal suara. Killua tidak menyadari suara itu karena sedang berusaha melepaskan diri. Sementara si kembar dan Neon? Apa peduli mereka selain pria yang sedang mereka peluk itu?

(Heh, cewek-cewek ganjen! Lepasin tangan-tangan centil kalian dari Killua! Apaan sih kalian!? Kenapa meluk-meluk dia! Kenapa ceritanya begini? Kenapaaaaaa?)

Diam, author. Kau sendiri yang mengetik cerita ini. Maaf pembaca, abaikan saja.

Setelah sadar dari kekagetannya, Kurapika berkata, "Kepala sekolah? Machi-sensei?"

Ternyata suara barusan berasal dari Hisoka, sang kepala sekolah. Bersama Machi di sisinya, mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di dekat meja mereka seperti sulap.

Sementara itu di meja lain di café itu, seorang gadis dan seorang anak laki-laki sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Waduh. Kenapa jadi ramai begitu ya," sahut anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu dengan polos.

Si gadis berambut hitam pendek tersenyum kecil. Sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang agak melorot, ia bergumam pelan. Namun Shalnark masih mampu mendengarnya.

"Benar, kan. Jadi tontonan yang menarik."

* * *

**XxX**

**Author's Note:**

Akhirnyaaaaa selesai jugaaaaa chapter 13! *lempar confeitto* XD

adakah yang sadar ada yang berbeda dari chapter 13 ini? ada? apa hayoooo... /bletak

perbedaannya yaitu... ISINYA LEBIH PANJANG! 3000+ WORDS! WOHOOOOOO xD

ini sekaligus permintaan maaf karena updatenya agak lama. semoga ga bosen baca chapternya lebih panjang ya? ^^

author coba-coba baca ulang KHDS dan KHDLS, dan author jadi berpikir... sepertinya para karakter disini sudah OOC parah ya, dirubah-rubah sesuka hati banget, trus ceritanya entah kemana-mana X( hahaha, ya udahlah ya yang penting nikmatin aja *gubrak*

author agak kangen dengan nyelipnya author di tengah-tengah cerita, jadi di chapter ini di selipin lagi. hahaha. kalau merasa terganggu nanti di hilangkanlagi deh ^_^ hehehe

yak, balasan reviews!

**bellissima-kirei** : hehe gomen, gomen... itu kurokura uda bersama lagi :D ada alasannya kenapa mereka dipisahkan sejenak, karena mau bikin kuroro cemburu :p fufufufu *devil's smirk*

**KilliZa-Chan** : yosh! ini kelanjutanna! :D

**Kei Tsukiyomi** : danchou-nya sedang berkelana mencari cinta... /bletak

**Kujo Kasuza** : iyadong! author kan masih muda! wehehe :D semangat muda! semangat update!

arigato gozaimasu minna yang udah baca juga yang udah ngereview, love you all! Muah!

Any review? :3


	14. Between Us

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Kisah Hunter di Luar Sekolah**

**Chapter Fourteenth: Between Us**

**Warning: AU, OOC, maybe typo(s), no I won't take your money so just feel free to read!**

* * *

"Tidakkah ini seperti takdir?"

Semua yang hadir di situ diam mendengarkan. Mereka tidak memberi tanggapan pada pertanyaan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban tersebut, membiarkan pria itu menyelesaikan apapun yang ingin diutarakannya.

"Kita semua bertemu disini, bukan di sekolah. Padahal kita tidak janjian sama sekali." Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Di antara semua yang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja di café Hansel and Gretel, tampaknya hanya pria berambut merah itu yang terlihat senang.

"Berhubung semunya sudah disini, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang, bagaimana jika kita semua makan siang bersama?" tawarnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Mereka semua menatap heran dengan ajakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membayar semuanya! Jarang-jarang loh, kita berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Fufufu."

Sebenarnya soal siapa yang membayar sama sekali bukan pertimbangan mereka. Walaupun mereka tidak setuju, mereka yakin seorang Hisoka akan mengeluarkan sejuta cara untuk membuat mereka setuju. Lagipula, ajakan itu terdengar lebih seperti perintah daripada sekedar tawaran makan siang.

Namun, tampaknya ada seorang laki-laki yang mencoba menolak.

"Kouchou-sensei, saya…"

Hisoka mengangkat telapak tangannya memberi kode untuk laki-laki itu menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, kecuali kalian ada urusan sangat sangat sangat mendesak yang tidak bisa diundur." Katanya tegas tanpa kehilangan sesentipun dari senyum lebarnya.

Kurapika melirik ke sampingnya, anak berambut hitam yang baru saja ingin menyela tapi gagal itu menyadarinya dan membalas tatapan mata biru itu. Tatapan wanita berambut pirang tersebut seperti memberi kode bahwa sebaiknya turuti saja keinginan sang kepala sekolah, Kuroro akhirnya menyerah.

Sementara itu, seorang pria kece yang kegantengannya badai sekali, berpikir bahwa ide makan siang bersama itu terdengar buruk. Mengingat bahwa ketiga orang anak kembar plus satu anak perempuan yang tidak henti-hentinya menempel pada dirinya akan menjadi lebih lama jika ia ikut, ia memutar otak untuk merangkai alasan.

"Anu…"

Hisoka menoleh pada Killua.

"Saya ada urusan, jadi sepertinya tidak bisa…"

"Urusan apa itu, Killua-sensei?" tanya Hisoka sambil memandangi salah seorang guru di sekolahnya yang tengah dihimpit oleh keponakan-keponakannya dan salah seorang muridnya.

"Urusan penting…" Killua melirik pada sahabatnya. "Ya kan, Gon?"

Pria bernama Gon itu melongo. "Hah? Urusan apa?" mata cokelatnya menyiratkan kepolosan.

Killua memutar bola matanya merasa bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Akhirnya ia kembali menatap Hisoka.

"Ada urusan keluarga." Kata Killua. Sebuah kebohongan klise.

Hisoka memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kukira seluruh keluargamu tinggal di Amerika."

"Ya…" Killua berusaha tidak menampakkan kecurigaannya pada kepala sekolah yang tahu tentang kondisi keluarganya itu. "…sebenarnya saya baru dikabari. Dan saya diminta untuk menyelesaikannya secepatnya." Lanjutnya dengan yakin seakan-akan itu adalah kenyataan. Sulit mendeteksi nada kebohongan dari caranya berbicara.

"Begitukah?" Hisoka menampakkan raut wajah kecewa.

"Sayang sekali. Gajimu kupotong, Killua-sensei."

"Apa?"

Tidak hanya Killua, semua yang berada di meja yang sama tersebut menatap sang kepala sekolah tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini tiba-tiba pemotongan gaji. Dasar gila –atau memang gila?

"Yah, pokoknya yang nggak ikut gajinya kupotong." Kemudian ia melihat kepada seorang laki-laki bermata hitam yang balas menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "Untuk siswa, kalau nggak ikut nanti didiskors." Sambungnya dengan enteng.

Kurapika, Killua, Gon, dan Leorio melongo. Kuroro tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Sementara Neon dan si kembar tiga bersikap tidak peduli asalkan mereka bisa berada dekat dengan Killua. Sedangkan Machi hanya menghela napas pelan mendengar keputusan semena-mena pria di sampingnya itu.

"Kurasa 'urusan keluarga'-mu bisa ditunda sekarang, Killua-sensei?" tanya Hisoka dengan seringai jahat. Killua membalas pelan. "Yah…"

Killua memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Walaupun ketampanannya nggak hilang sedikitpun, tapi wajahnya terlihat tidak senang bahwa dirinya mau tidak mau harus ikut dengan ajakan pria yang berkedudukan sebagai kepala sekolah di tempatnya mengajar. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah dengan pemotongan gaji, uang sama sekali bukan masalahnya baginya. Dia punya royalti yang sangat besar hasil dari penelitiannya di universitas dulu yang tersimpan dengan aman di bank. Tapi dia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Gon dipotong gajinya.

Hal yang sama berlaku pada Kuroro. Diskors bukan masalah besar baginya, malah seneng tuh, bisa libur. Lagipula siswa itu pernah didiskors karena menghajar berandalan sekolah lain. Walaupun alasannya karena berandalan itu pernah mengganggu Kurapika dalam perjalanan wanita pirang itu kembali ke rumah, namun tetap saja sekolah mengganggap hal itu sebagai kenakalan remaja. Apalagi sekolah sama sekali tidak tahu tentang alasan sebenarnya. Sementara wanita yang menjadi alasan perkelahian itu juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan Kurapika kembali menjadi pertimbangan Kuroro, laki-laki itu tidak akan menginginkan gaji gurunya itu dipotong.

"Nah." Pria berambut merah itu berdiri dari kursinya. "Mari kita pindah ke restoran terenak yang ada di mall ini."

Mendapati bahwa mau tidak mau mereka harus menuruti keinginan sang kepala sekolah, para guru dan murid-muridnya ikut berdiri.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar." Hisoka tersenyum mencurigakan. "Kurasa lebih ramai akan lebih baik." Kemudian pria itu berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang berdiri diam tidak mengerti. Namun Kuroro tahu kemana arah perginya pria berambut merah itu. Ke arah meja yang ditempati adik dan sahabatnya.

Sejenak kemudian, Hisoka kembali dengan membawa tambahan dua orang yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Entah ancaman apa yang digunakan Hisoka hingga akhirnya Shizuku dan Shalnark mengikuti ajakannya.

"Oh, Shalnark dan Shizuku. Kalian disini juga?" tanya Gon dengan ceria. Kedua murid itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggangguk. Kurapika juga agak terkejut, namun ia membiarkan saja. Mungkin pertemuan mereka semua di café itu benar-benar sebuah takdir.

Setelah keluar dari café tersebut, mereka semua berjalan ke sebuah restoran yang dikehendaki Hisoka. Rata-rata mereka semua bersikap tidak terlalu peduli jika harus mengikuti apa yang diinginkan sang kepala sekolah saat itu. Namun ada juga yang mengutuk tidak senang. Jika ada yang paling bahagia sepertinya itu adalah Gon dan Leorio. Traktiran terdengar sangat menyenangkan di telinga mereka.

"Rezeki memang datang dari arah yang tidak disangka-sangka ya, Killua!" kata Gon dengan cerianya. Sementara pria berambut abu-abu dengan muka bete itu hanya diam. Bisuku, Bisuke, Bisuko, dan Neon masih menempel padanya, mengoceh terus-terusan dan membuat Killua risih. Pria itu bergumam pelan,

"Ini namanya penyalahgunaan wewenang."

* * *

"Penyalahgunaan wewenang! Penyalahgunaan wewenang!"

"Killua, sabarlah!"

Pria berambut putih itu menatap pada sahabatnya dengan tatapan tajam yang mampu melelehkan hati kaum hawa.

"Gon, itu namanya penyalahgunaan wewenang! PENYALAHGUNAAN WEWENANG!"

Sahabatnya, seorang pria berambut hitam tegak, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Killua terus-terusan mengedumel tentang 'penyalahgunaan wewenang'.

Mereka baru saja selesai dari makan siang bersama dadakan. Kini Gon, Killua, dan Leorio berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil tempat Porsche biru Killua berada. Untunglah si kembar sudah diajak pulang, ternyata mereka dicari-cari oleh Ayah dan Ibu mereka yang kehilangan jejak si kembar hiperaktif itu. Siapa lagi yang menghubungi kedua orang tua mereka kalau bukan sang paman. Sementara Neon juga ternyata sudah berhasil ditemukan oleh _bodyguard_-nya, dan dipaksa pulang karena sudah waktunya si nona Nostard untuk les biola.

"Dasar! Kepala sekolah sialan itu terus-terusan mengoceh entah apa, apalagi tatapan mencurigakannya itu. Ih! Ngeselin abis!" Killua masih menggerutu, wajah tampannya tampak cemberut. Ia masih teringat akan makan siang bersama tadi berkat ajakan atau paksaan lebih tepatnya, dari seorang kepala sekolah berambut merah kelimis disisir ke belakang bernama Hisoka. Pria aneh yang entah berasal dari planet mana di angkasa raya ini. Dia dan pemikiran sintingnya, benar-benar tidak terduga!

"Killua, kepala sekolah memang orangnya begitu. Sabar aja, ya." Sahut Leorio, namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Killua. Pria itu masih dalam _mood_ yang jelek.

"Killua, itu ada toko _game_! Tadi kan, kita mau beli _game_! Beli dulu, yuk!" kata Gon dengan penuh semangat sambil menunjuk sebuah toko _game_. Mata Killua langsung cerah, sepertinya semua hawa negatif dari dirinya hilang seketika, pria itu dengan penuh semangat juga mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke toko tersebut bersama Gon.

Leorio menggelengkan kepalanya. Dokter itu mungkin sudah maklum dengan sifat polos Gon yang sudah dikenalnya lebih lama, namun ternyata si guru baru ganteng itu juga punya sifat yang tampaknya klop sekali dengan Gon.

"Dasar, mereka seperti bocah berumur 12 tahun saja."

* * *

"Masih sakit, sensei?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan nada khawatir terdengar di suaranya.

"Hmmm... Tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, mencoba meyakinkan Kuroro bahwa kakinya baik-baik saja. Tapi Kuroro bisa melihat sebaliknya betapa wanita berambut pirang keemasan itu terlihat sulit sekali berjalan. Lelaki itu mengulurkan lengannya.

"Eh?" Kurapika menoleh padanya tidak mengerti.

"Pegang tanganku, biar nggak jatuh."

Wanita itu mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Tidak perlu."

Mengabaikan penolakan Kurapika, Kuroro meraih tangan kiri wanita itu dan menyelipkannya pada lengan kanannya.

"Hei!" Protes Kurapika.

"Daripada sensei jatuh, lukanya tambah parah, nanti yang repot siapa?"

Laki-laki itu membentuk cengiran kecil di wajahnya melihat Kurapika yang terdiam tak membalas pernyataannya.

"Baiklah. Pinjam tanganmu." Ujar wanita berambut pirang itu sambil menggerakkan lengan kirinya hingga nyaman menggandeng lengan kanan Kuroro. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang kurang seimbang disokong oleh lengan kokoh itu.

Kemudian Kuroro dan Kurapika berjalan dengan bergandengan satu sama lain. Dari luar, mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan yang mesra. Kuroro menyukai kedekatan mereka. Meskipun tidak menyatakannya, Kurapika pun merasakan kenyaman menggandeng lengan anak muridnya itu, sesuatu yang ia tak mengerti kenapa.

Dua orang itu berjalan hingga sampai ke lobby mall. Setelah keluar dari pintu, Kuroro membantu Kurapika untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia, dan meminta senseinya untuk duduk di sana selama ia menghampiri seorang petugas. Setelah berbicara singkat dengan seorang petugas _valet_, laki-laki itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada petugas. Kemudian petugas itu pergi. Kuroro kembali ke tempat Kurapika dan duduk di samping wanita itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya, sensei."

Kurapika hanya mengangguk. Kemudian wanita itu melihat dua bungkusan yang dipegang oleh Kuroro.

"Sini bukunya." Kata wanita itu.

Kuroro melirik bungkusan di tangan kirinya. "Sensei mau baca bukunya?"

"Nggak. Tapi daritadi kau membawakannya untukku. Masa mau dibawain terus."

"Oh, yaudah."

Kurapika diam. Namun Kuroro tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan mengembalikan salah satu bungkusan itu yang berisikan buku miliknya –yang dibelikan oleh Kuroro. Tangan kanan Kurapika hendak meraih bungkusan itu tetapi Kuroro dengan sigap menjauhkan bungkusan itu dari jangkauan Kurapika.

"Kuroro!"

"Sensei, kan kaki sensei lagi sakit. Jadi biar saja aku yang bawain."

"Kan yang sakit kaki, bukan tangan."

"Oh, mobilnya sudah datang."

Kurapika menghentikan protesnya ketika anak laki-laki itu sudah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, sensei."

Akhirnya, Kurapika menyambut uluran tangan anak muridnya tanpa membantah. Kuroro tersenyum kecil melihatnya, ia suka ketika wanita berambut pirang itu berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan menurut pada keinginannya. Kurapika adalah seseorang yang mandiri, ia tahu pasti itu, dan ia suka ketika Kurapika _membutuhkan dirinya_. Walaupun hanya sesederhana membantunya berjalan karena kaki wanita itu terkilir. Biarlah mulai dari yang sederhana. Siapa tahu di masa depan nanti, Kurapika akan membutuhkannya sebagai… yah, kepala keluarga, barangkali?

Kuroro dan Kurapika berjalan menghampiri sebuah mobil _Volvo_ silver. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberi tip pada petugas valet, laki-laki itu membuka pintu untuk Kurapika dan membantu wanita itu masuk dan duduk dengan nyaman di jok mobilnya. Kemudian ia berjalan memutar dan masuk ke jok pengemudi. Lalu mobil _Volvo _silver tersebut bergerak maju meninggalkan mall.

* * *

"Mereka mesra, ya?"

Shalnark melihat ke arah objek sasaran yang dikomentari oleh Shizuku. Matanya menangkap dua orang yang terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang saling bergandengan tangan. Laki-laki itu tahu, mereka adalah Danchou dan Kurapika-sensei.

"Iya, kayak orang pacaran."

"Pasti sensei termakan tipu daya kakak sampai mau gandengan gitu, memang dasar dia itu." Kata Shizuku sinis. Shalnark tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tipu daya?"

"Iya, kakak itu orang paling licik sepanjang masa."

"Kok gitu?"

"Dia selalu membuat keadaan menjadi seperti apa yang dia inginkan."

Shalnark tertawa semakin keras. "Iya juga sih."

Pasangan –ralat deh, calon pasangan –tersebut tidak sadar sedang dibicarakan, mereka terus berjalan hingga hilang dari pandangan calon pasangan satu lagi. Ya ampun ini pada masih calon semua. Cepetan jadian kenapa.

"Kita mau kemana lagi, nih?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Terserah."

"Tidak terima jawaban terserah."

Shizuku menatap senpainya.

"Daritadi kalau ditanya jawabannya terserah melulu!" protes Shalnark sambil menyengir.

Gadis berkacamata itu mendengus. "Nggak tau."

"Tidak terima jawaban nggak tahu."

"Ih, jadi mau jawab apa!"

Shalnark tertawa lagi. "Serius deh, mau kemana lagi?"

Shizuku yang terlihat sebal menjawab ngasal. "Ke hatimu."

Hening.

Oh, barangkali itu jawaban paling tepat?"

"Ehmm…" Shalnark menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Di hatiku udah ada kamu, kok."

Hening lagi.

Shizuku membisu, kaget dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya, kaget dengan situasi yang mendadak jadi… agak romantis ini. Dalam kondisi biasa, percakapan mereka terdengar seperti gombalan main-main belaka, tapi melihat seperti apa kondisi hubungan mereka, percakapan itu sukses membuat cangggung. Dengan ragu gadis itu kembali melirik ke laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan terlihat seperti malu-malu. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, kedua pipinya pun menampakkan semburat merah.

Mereka berdua terdiam seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Salah tingkah dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan lagi. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti benak Shizuku, akhirnya gadis itu pelan-pelan bertanya.

"Ehm… maksudnya?"

Shalnark balas menatap gadis di hadapannya. Tatapan laki-laki itu dalam. Logikanya macet. Dirinya seperti dikontrol oleh perasaan yang campur aduk di hatinya. Apa harus dia bilang sekarang?

Tiba-tiba Shalnark memegang tangan Shizuku, dan menarik gadis itu sehingga tubuhnya ikut berjalan mengikutinya.

"Senpai! Mau kemana?" tanya gadis berkacamata itu kebingungan.

"Kemana, kemana, eh… kemana aja,deh! Pokoknya tempat yang rada romantis gitu!"

"Mau ngapain?"

"Mau bilang aku suka sama kamu!"

Langkah Shalnark langsung terhenti. Begitu juga dengan langkah Shizuku yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Laki-laki itu membisu. Sepertinya dia salah ngomong. Niatnya bilang nanti malah disebut sekarang.

Tapi lagi-lagi, barangkali itu omongan yang tepat.

"Yah…" Shizuku memecah keheningan. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. "Kalau gitu, nanti aku juga akan bilang… sama."

Shalnark menoleh ke belakang. Kali ini mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Laki-laki itu masih dengan ekspresi terpengarah, terkejut dan nyaris tak percaya. Sementara gadis itu menatapnya dalam-dalam, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

Setelah sembuh dari syok singkatnya, Shalnark merasa tubuhnya terasa ringan. Seakan dia bisa melompat ke langit ketujuh. Oke, itu lebay. Pokoknya, Shalnark balas tersenyum lebar dan matanya berbinar-binar.

Saling bergenggaman tangan, calon pasangan tersebut pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menuntaskan 'pembicaraan' mereka. Oh, mungkin sekarang kata 'calon' sudah bisa dihapus?

* * *

"Ahh… masa muda memang masa paling indah."

Machi tidak bersusah payah untuk melirik sedikit pun pada pria yang berjalan di sampingnya. Paling-paling pria itu mau mengoceh tidak jelas lagi.

"Tapi tetap yang paling terindah itu saat bersamamu." Lanjut pria itu sambil merangkul wanita cantik bertubuh mungil di sampingnya.

Wanita itu menepis lengan kekar yang baru saja mendarat di bahunya. "Hentikan ocehanmu itu, Hisoka."

"Galaaaak~"

Machi hanya memutar bola matanya. Tidak berminat untuk meladeni Hisoka lebih jauh lagi. Namun pria itu masih melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi iya, kan? Lihat saja benih-benih cinta yang bertebaran di antara mereka. Walaupun ada juga yang sedikit rumit sih, tapi yah, cinta bisa mengalahkan apapun termasuk perbedaan umur dan pandangan masyarakat."

Machi diam mendengarkan kata-kata Hisoka. Walaupun tidak menanggapi, wanita itu paham apa yang dan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Hisoka. Dirinya termasuk yang mengamati kondisi di sekolah, meskipun dia tidak mencampuri sama sekali urusan apapun yang terjadi selama tidak menyangkut dirinya.

"Lebih penting dari itu, bagaimana dengan cinta kita, hm?"

Hisoka kembali berupaya untuk merangkul Machi, namun segera ditepis lagi oleh wanita itu.

"Cinta apaan." Sahut Machi dengan sinis.

Pria itu menyentuh dadanya, bertingkah seakan jantungnya ditusuk panah. "Ugh, dingin sekali._ Ice woman_!"

"Berhentilah membuat istilah yang aneh-aneh, Hisoka." Balas Machi sambil mendengus.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita ke rumahmu saja biar nyaman. Kita harus segera menuntaskan permasalahan kapan tanggal pernikahan kita."

Kali ini wanita itu menatap pria yang baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengagetkan dirinya. "Tanggal apaan? Menuntaskan apaan? Mulai berdiskusi saja belum!"

"Oh, begitu? Masa?"

"Lagian, siapa yang mau nikah sama kamu!" protes Machi.

"Kamu." Jawab Hisoka dengan (pura-pura) polos.

Kemudian sepanjang perjalanan mereka hingga ke rumah Machi, wanita itu terserang sakit kepala karena seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja merecokinya dengan segala hal mengenai pernikahan. Padahal seingat dirinya mereka belum berencana untuk menikah. Ini tiba-tiba sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan, ditambah beberapa pilihan gedung untuk disewa dan _wedding organizer_. Pasti keputusan seenak jidat pria itu lagi. Benar-benar kebiasaan buruk.

* * *

**XxX**

**A/N**

balesan review tercintaaaaahh /pelukcium here you go!

**Arillia Ryodan** : iya mereka berpisah sejenak dan kembali bersama~ ah, jodoh emang ga kemana :') /plak hohoho. arigatooo!

**devi no kaze** : arigato gozaimasuuuu :D

**Kei Tsukiyomi** : tuh tuh mereka mesra2an lagi disini :3 hehehe arigato!

**XanDC09** : cemburu kooook cuma ga ngaku aja :p arigatoooo~

**bellissima-kirei** : di hatimuuuw /plak. iya iya itu ada moment lagi mereka :D arigatoo!

**Kujo Kasuza** : iya rusuh ribut ancur pecahin saja piringnya biar ramai deh pokoknya! XD arigato!

Akhirnyaaaaa chapter 14 selesai! Kayaknya uda mau ending nih, sebenernya chapter ini bisa aja jadi chapter terakhir tapi gasuka ama angkanya O.o /gubrak

Jadi kayaknya tamat di chapter 15 ajadeh~ tapi ini juga masih bingung endingnya mau gimana ahahaha

so how? tell me what you think! Any review for me? :3


End file.
